La novia indomable
by Alelhi
Summary: La bella Rosalie debe casarse con el Conde de Cullen para pagar la deuda que su padre tiene con él, pero Rosalie tiene novio y su hermana Isabella ocupa su lugar para salvar a su familia de la ruina.
1. Proposición

_**Hola a todas! **_

_**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago la adaptación de la novela de Barbara Cartland. **_

_**Sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten! **_

\- ¡No me casaré con él! La voz de Rosalie fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un llanto apasionado, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban copiosamente por sus rosadas mejillas. No obstante, la imagen de la joven era tan encantadora, que su padre apartó la carta que tenía en la mano y la miró como si no la hubiese visto nunca.

\- ¡No me casaré con él papá! ¡No me casaré! – volvió a gritar Rosalie – ¡Sabes que estoy comprometida con Emmett! Sólo esperamos que él cumpla los veintiún años para que su horrible padrino nos dé permiso para anunciar nuestro compromiso. ¡Y ese hombre, esa bestia, se atreve a sugerir...!

A Rosalie le flaqueó la voz, abatida por un nuevo acceso de llanto incontenible, mientras buscaba en vano un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su vestido de muselina blanca.

\- Bella, dale un pañuelo a tu hermana – dijo lady Swan – Y no sigas gritando, Rosalie - concluyó, volviendo su rostro de rasgos aristocráticos hacia su esposo – ¿Que sucede, querido?

\- ¿No lo has escuchado? – preguntó irritado sir Charles.

\- Comienza desde el principio, por favor – repuso lady Swan, advirtiendo que Bella no había podido obedecerla porque tampoco tenía pañuelo – Toma el mío – añadió impaciente a su hija más joven, pasándole un pañuelito de encaje por encima de la mesa.

Bella se puso en pie y se lo dio a su hermana para que se secara las lágrimas. Rosalie lo cogió y, después de secarse las mejillas, preguntó con voz patética:

\- ¿Me obligarás a casarme con él, papá?

Sir Charles se aclaró la garganta y volvió a leer la carta.

\- Por favor..., por favor, papá – rogó Rosalie – Sabes que amo a otro. – Hablaba con el tono lastimero al que su padre no sabía resistirse. – Por favor, papá...

Sir Charles paseó inquieto por la alfombra persa en dirección a la chimenea.

\- Es un asunto muy serio – dijo con voz pomposa.

\- ¡Por favor, Charles! – Le interrumpió lady Swan – Siéntate y explícamelo todo desde el principio.

\- Ya te lo dije – contestó sir Charles.

\- No es cierto – replicó su esposa – Y si lo hiciste, no te escuché. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- No creas, Reneé, querida mía, que te he engañado – dijo él con aire resignado, sentándose en un sillón y evitando los ojos implorantes de su hija mayor – La semana pasada, cuando estuve en Londres, pensé decírtelo; pero luego me sentía tan preocupado que no pude encontrar las palabras para darte la noticia.

\- ¡Charles, has vuelto a jugar! –le interrumpió lady Swan.

\- He estado tratando de decírtelo desde que regresé – respondió compungido sir Charles.

Lady Swan exhaló un suspiro.

\- Creí que se trataba de tu hígado – dijo – Siempre tienes dispepsia cuando regresas de Londres. Pero al parecer se trata de algo más serio.

\- Mucho más serio – confirmó su esposo.

\- ¿Mucho más? – repitió lady Swan con voz ahogada.

\- Por un momento se hizo el silencio y luego se escuchó la respuesta casi inaudible de sir Charles. – Treinta y cinco mil libras.

\- ¡Charles! – lady Swan apenas podía respirar y, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho como si temiese un ataque al corazón, dijo débilmente:

\- ¿Podemos... pagar esa suma?

\- Sólo si lo vendemos todo – replicó sir Charles – Por eso no quería decírtelo. No me atrevía.

\- ¡Oh, Charles! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Y las niñas? El casamiento de Rosalie, la presentación de Bella en sociedad...

\- Lo sé, lo sé – murmuró sir Charles – Me porté como un irresponsable, como un loco, pero Cullen me desafió y tenía que demostrarle que podía hacerle frente... En realidad, todo se limitó a un sordo duelo con él.

\- ¿Cullen? – Preguntó lady Swan – ¿Te refieres al conde de Cullen?

Sir Charles asintió con un gesto.

\- Pero esa carta... ¿No decías que...?

\- Sí, querida, esta carta me la ha enviado él.

\- Entonces no comprendo... – dijo la dama, mirando atónita a su marido y luego a su hija.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que te siga contando – sugirió sir Charles. – Sí, por supuesto.

\- ¡Sigue, papá! – Interrumpió Bella – ¿A qué jugasteis?

Su madre le dirigió una mirada impaciente; pero sir Charles, dispuesto a aclarar a fondo todo el episodio, le contestó:

\- A los naipes.

\- ¡Oh, papá, qué emocionante..., aunque perdieses!

-¡Cállate, Isabella, y deja que tu padre termine su historia! —le ordenó lady Swan.

Bella volvió a sentarse, y en una pausa, antes que su padre siguiera hablando, Rosalie suspiró profundamente.

Fue en Brooks – prosiguió el caballero – Cuando advertí que terminaba el juego y que había perdido, me sentí tan mal que no pude decir nada. Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en las consecuencias. De pronto, cuando Cullen se puso en pie, pensé que no podía pagar mi deuda de honor.

\- No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad, papá? – preguntó Bella, irrefrenable.

\- Desde luego que no. Me porté como un caballero; por lo menos, así lo creo. Pero cuando él dijo: «Vamos, Swan, vayamos al Almack», no pude negarme...

\- Es comprensible – comentó Bella reflexivamente – Sam me ha contado que se siente un estúpido cuando, después de una pelea...

\- ¡Bella! – La interrumpió lady Swan – Ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no quiero que discutas esas cosas con los mozos del establo. La próxima vez... – La dama se detuvo súbitamente y miró a su esposo – La próxima vez no habrá mozos de establo, ¿verdad, Charles?

Sir Charles se pasó una mano por la frente. Aunque la mañana era fría, él tenía gotas de sudor sobre las cejas.

\- Sigamos, Reneé – suspiró – Cullen y yo salimos y anduvimos un trecho juntos hasta el Almack. No tenía objeto llamar un carruaje. De pronto, cuando llegamos a la puerta, apareció un coche en el que venía el príncipe de Gales. «Te esperaba en la mansión Volturi», le dijo a Cullen. «Disculpadme, alteza», respondió éste, «pero tenía que atender un asunto importante». El príncipe carraspeó y dijo: «Desplumando a algún incauto, ¿verdad, Cullen?» Podéis imaginar cómo me sentí en aquel momento.

\- ¡Oh, pobre papá! – Exclamó Bella – ¡Después de lo que habías perdido...!

Lady Swan la miró enfadada; pero Bella, sin inmutarse, siguió mirando embelesada a su padre.

\- Prosigue, Charles – le apremió su esposa con voz suave.

\- Fuimos al Almack – añadió sir Charles.

\- ¿El Almack? – Preguntó Bella – Es un club, ¿verdad?

\- No, es una especie de asociación – corrigió su padre – Es la más importante que tenemos y está controlada por un comité de damas. Sólo se puede entrar en ella tras una rigurosa selección.

\- No molestes a tu padre con preguntas tontas, Bella – la amonestó lady Swan – Prosigue, Charles, por favor. Esos detalles carecen de importancia.

\- Lamentablemente sí la tienen – replicó sir Charles algo compungido – Pues bien, nada más entrar, uno de los camareros le dijo a Cullen: «Aguarde un momento, por favor. Madame Heidi quiere hablar con su señoría». De manera que nos quedamos esperando. Cullen parecía inquieto.

\- ¿Inquieto? – repitió lady Swan – ¿Por qué, Charles?

\- Ahora lo sabrás. Pocos minutos después llegó Madame Heidi. Llevaba encima montones de diamantes y en la cabeza una diadema de valor incalculable. Es una mujer muy bella y no es de extrañar que el príncipe...

\- ¡Charles! – exclamó lady Swan, indignada – ¡No hables así en presencia de las niñas!

\- Lo siento, querida – se excusó él, disponiéndose a continuar su historia con voz elocuente y todo lujo de detalles. Ante su mujer y sus hijas, que le escuchaban con asombro, reconstruyó como sigue la escena ocurrida en Brooks:

Madame Heidi miró a Cullen con sus grandes ojos azules y dijo:

\- Me pregunto cómo se atreve a pisar este lugar, milord.

Lord Cullen arqueó las cejas y la miró con sarcasmo, sonriendo apenas

\- ¿Acaso he ofendido a milady? – inquirió.

\- Ofensa no sería la palabra exacta, lord Cullen – replicó ella – Su comportamiento ha sido inadmisible y, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de su alteza real, el comité de Almack lo hubiese suprimido inmediatamente de la lista de miembros.

\- Vamos, vamos – replicó Cullen – mi delito no es tan grave como para merecer semejante castigo. Fue una apuesta y usted sabe que no era posible rechazarla.

\- Una apuesta indecente – recalcó Madame Heidi con voz helada – la cual no puede considerarse como un deporte ni una diversión.

\- ¡No fue tan grave! Ya que quiere saberlo, aposté mil guineas a que traería al club a una persona que ni milady ni sus amigos aprobarían, pero que sería aceptada por su extraordinaria belleza.

\- Usted dijo que esa mujer, esa actriz – le interrumpió Madame Heidi – era la princesa de Lichtenstein, que se encontraba de visita en Inglaterra. Llegó a decir que estaba en su casa en calidad de huésped.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de lord Cullen.

\- Y así era – dijo suavemente.

Madame Heidi golpeó el suelo con un pie.

\- ¡Es usted incorregible! – exclamó – Pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Como ya le he indicado, nuestra intención fue despedirle del Almack para siempre.

\- No pueden ser tan crueles – protestó Cullen – Me echarán de menos, bien lo saben.

\- Ya hemos tomado una decisión: no podrá pisar el Almack de nuevo hasta que lo presente una dama a quien podamos admitir, su esposa.

\- ¿Mi esposa? ¡Pero si no la tengo! – exclamó Cullen.

\- Exactamente – dijo Madame Heidi – Y hasta que no encuentre una, no lo admitiremos, lord Cullen.

\- ¡No puede hablar en serio! – exclamó Cullen.

\- Le aseguro que nunca he hablado con mayor seriedad – respondió Madame Heidi con dureza – El comité lo ha decidido por unanimidad.

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! – se quejó Cullen – Usted sabe que siempre estoy con el príncipe, y sabe también que él suele venir dos o tres noches por semana...

\- Su alteza está de acuerdo en que necesita usted una lección – declaró Madame Heidi.

El rostro de lord Cullen se oscureció.

\- Gracias a ustedes – dijo.

Madame Heidi negó con la cabeza.

\- No, de ninguna manera. Si no hubiese sido por mí, a usted no se le permitiría volver a pisar el club nunca más.

\- ¡Pero por Dios santo! ¿Dónde conseguiré una esposa? – preguntó lord Cullen – No conozco a ninguna muchacha soltera. Como sabe, no las aguanto.

\- Entonces, lo mejor será que comience a buscar alguna – repuso Madame Heidi con frialdad y se volvió para marcharse. Entonces reparó en sir Charles, a quien dijo – ¡Mi querido amigo! ¡Qué alegría verle por aquí! ¿Quiere acompañarme al salón de baile?

A continuación, dirigiéndose a Cullen, agregó:

\- Sir Charles tiene una hija muy bonita, su señoría. La vimos en Londres el año pasado. Tal vez quiera presentársela. ¿Por qué no? Es posible que hagan una pareja estupenda.

Lady Swan y sus hijas habían escuchado atentamente a sir Charles y, cuando éste terminó su relato, Bella preguntó:

\- ¿Y qué hizo después lord Cullen?

\- No tengo la menor idea. Pocos minutos más tarde, cuando me marché, él ya no estaba allí.

\- ¿Y no lo volviste a ver? – preguntó lady Swan.

\- No, ni tampoco lo deseaba – contestó su marido.

\- Pero..., ¿y las deudas?

\- Dispongo de algo más de una semana para conseguir el dinero. Cuando me levanté de la mesa de juego, Cullen me dijo: «Como siempre, siete días serán suficientes, ¿verdad Swan?». Yo le dije que sí y él me miró con suspicacia. Sin duda sabía que me resultaría imposible y agregó: «Pues que sean catorce entonces».

\- ¡Qué mezquino! – exclamó Bella – Podría haberte dado más tiempo.

\- No hubiese servido de mucho – suspiró su padre – Además, se sabe de sobra que no es un hombre bueno ni piadoso con nadie.

\- ¿Se trata realmente del conde de Cullen..., del cual he oído ciertas cosas? – preguntó lady Swan.

\- Por supuesto que habrás oído hablar de él. Es íntimo amigo del príncipe de Gales, un hombre...

El caballero vaciló como si no supiese qué decir.

\- ¿Quieres decir que es el mismo que estuvo comprometido con...? – preguntó lady Swan y, bajando la voz para que sus hijas no pudieran escucharla, pronunció su nombre.

Su marido asintió.

\- ¡Oh! —exclamó ella – Entonces se trata de un monstruo, de un hombre que no puedo admitir en mi casa. Esa historia me impresionó mucho.

\- Fue un escándalo, sin duda – convino sir Charles con amargura—. Pero a Cullen lo acepta la flor y nata de la sociedad y es, además, uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra.

\- Si es tan rico, ¿por qué quiere tu dinero? – preguntó Bella –¡Pero qué tonta soy! Las deudas de juego son deudas de honor y han de pagarse.

\- Parece un hombre horrible... ¡No me casaré con él! – intervino Rosalie, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

Todos la miraron y después sir Charles tomó la carta que había dejado sobre una mesita cercana, volviéndose a su esposa.

\- Ya te he explicado lo que ocurrió, querida... Luego me han entregado esta carta.

\- Sí, por supuesto, la carta – murmuró lady Swan – ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

\- La ha traído un mensajero – respondió Bella antes que su padre pudiese hacerlo – Ha venido desde Londres a caballo en menos de cuatro horas. ¿No es todo un record?

\- Bella, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes hablar con sirvientes que no conoces – le reprochó lady Swan, exasperada.

\- Pero mamá, no había nadie que atendiera la puerta... Embry se había marchado a los establos y vi que aquel hombre llevaba una librea preciosa, la más bonita que he visto hasta ahora, con botones dorados y pantalones blancos. ¡Y si hubieseis visto sus botas! Seguramente habían sido lustradas con champán, como suelen hacer los petimetres.

\- ¿Quieres callarte, Isabella? – dijo irritada lady Swan, apoyando una mano en el brazo de su esposo – Lee la carta, Charles. Debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

Rosalie gimió, pero su padre, sin prestarle atención, leyó la carta con voz alta, aunque algo temblorosa:

_Mansión Cullen _

_Plaza Berkeley _

_Londres. _

_Jueves, 13 de Julio de 1883 _

_Señoría: _

_Tengo el honor de solicitar la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Ello bastará para olvidar las diferencias que puedan existir entre nosotros después de nuestra partida de la otra noche. Mis procuradores se encargarán de arreglar los detalles de la boda. No puedo, en estos momentos, abandonar Londres para visitarles, pero sería muy conveniente para mí que la ceremonia se realizara a mediados de agosto preferentemente después de las carreras de Newmarket. _

_Su servidor, Cullen._

Cuando sir Charles terminó de leer, tres pares de ojos le miraban con renovado asombro. Después Rosalie se deslizó lentamente de la silla y cayó al suelo, desmayada.

\- ¡Cielos! – exclamó su padre, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

\- No te inquietes – lo tranquilizó lady Swan – Se le pasará pronto. Bella, trae agua y una pluma para quemarla bajo su nariz.

\- No será necesario, mamá – opinó Bella, arrodillándose junto a su hermana.

El desmayo de Rosalie no era grave. El color no había abandonado sus mejillas y su respiración parecía normal. Bella la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente en la silla y tomó una de sus manos con dulzura.

\- Ya pasó, querida – dijo en tono afectuoso – Papá no te obligará a casarte con ese nombre; estoy segura. No querrá que seas infeliz.

\- Me casaré con Emmett – murmuró Rosalie con labios temblorosos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Por supuesto – intentó tranquilizarla su hermana.

\- Pero, ¿no os dais cuenta de lo que esto significa? – dijo sir Charles – Nos veremos obligados a vender cuanto poseemos. No podremos disponer de caballos propios y tendremos que vivir en una de las casas de la servidumbre, si es que no las tenemos que vender también. ¡Piénsalo, Rosalie! Podrás tener todo lo que quisiste: una casa en Londres y otra enorme y ancestral en Sussex. Entrarías en la alta sociedad... – sir Charles calló al advertir la expresión del rostro de su hija Rosalie. Siempre había sido su favorita y ahora no soportaba verla con aquella cara de desolación. Sintió que estaba destruyendo algo hermoso, suave y vulnerable y, profiriendo una maldición, arrugó la carta que tenía en la mano y la arrojó al suelo – ¡Al diablo con Cullen! – exclamó – ¡Puede irse al infierno!

\- Yo me casaré con él, papá.

Por un momento, sir Charles no supo quién había hablado; pero luego, tanto él como su esposa se quedaron mirando a Bella sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó el caballero.

\- Digo que yo me casaré con él – repuso Bella mirando a Rosalie con el mentón erguido y los ojos tan serenos y resueltos como su voz.

\- Pero no es posible... – murmuró lady Swan.

\- ¿Por qué no, mamá? —preguntó Bella – Cumplire dieciocho en dos meses. Me prometiste que hablarías con papá acerca de mi presentación en sociedad este año, pero todo se ha postergado por su preocupación a causa de ese dinero.

\- ¿Dieciocho? ¡Cielos! ¡No tenía idea! – exclamó sir Charles.

\- Ha habido tantos gastos... – se excusó lady Swan – Además...

\- Además, no soy tan bonita como Rosalie, ¿verdad? – la interrumpió Bella – Por eso, tampoco importaba demasiado que no fuese a Londres esta temporada. – La joven hablaba sin rencor ni celos y añadió con una sonrisa – Por otra parte, necesitamos todo el dinero disponible para el traje de boda de Rosalie cuando se case con Emmett.

\- Me casaré con Emmett, ¿verdad Bella? Siempre me has asegurado que sería así. Lo leíste en las cartas, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, sí. Así será – afirmó Bellacon dulzura.

\- Ya os he dicho que no leáis las cartas – les reprochó lady Swan, enfadada – ¡Cuántas tonterías habéis aprendido de las gitanas! Es una superstición odiosa y no voy a permitir que Rosalie...

\- Bella es clarividente... – protestó Rosalie, pero los dedos de su hermana; que le taparon la boca, la silenciaron.

Sir Charles se puso en pie y, tras recoger la carta que había tirado arrugada al suelo, la alisó y la leyó de nuevo.

\- Lord Cullen escribe: la mano de su hija...

\- ¿Te das cuenta? – dijo Bella triunfante – No aclara de qué hija se trata.

\- Pero Madame Heidi... – quiso objetar su madre.

\- Madame Heidi no sabía que Rosalie ya estaba comprometida – señaló Bella.

\- Pero sería un engaño – murmuró lady Swan.

\- No veo por qué – replicó Bella – Él pide a papá la mano de su hija, y una de nosotras está dispuesta a aceptar. No tiene por qué quejarse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se molesta en hacer la solicitud personalmente.

\- En realidad es insultante – convino sir Charles – Da por sentado que aceptaremos.

\- Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que estás muy apurado de dinero – comentó Bella con gran sentido práctico.

\- Aun así, es intolerable – recalcó lady Swan – Se comporta como si realizase un negocio con un comerciante: «Entrégueme a su hija y cancelamos la deuda». ¡Ese hombre no es un caballero, Charles!

\- Desearía poder estar seguro de ello. Aunque no nos guste, es de buena cuna. Cierto que tiene en su haber varios escándalos, pero es la primera vez que ha suscitado las iras de la sociedad.

\- Me gustaría escribirle diciéndole lo que pienso de él – afirmó lady Swan.

\- También a mí. Pero... ¿podemos permitírnoslo? – señaló sir Charles.

\- Todo esto es ridículo – comentó su esposa – Bella es demasiado joven. ¿Cómo va a arreglárselas con un hombre como ése? Huiría al día siguiente de la boda.

\- ¿Y creéis que Rosalie podría arreglárselas mejor? – preguntó Bella sonriendo.

Lady Swan observó el hermoso rostro de su hija mayor y apartó los ojos. Nadie había pensado que Rosalie nunca, a pesar de su belleza, tuviera ni una pizca de cerebro. Pero aunque su carácter resultaba muy infantil, era dulce y amable y todo el mundo la quería.

\- Le escribiré a Cullen y le diré que debemos esperar por lo menos un año – repuso sir Charles reflexivamente.

Bella rió al escucharle.

\- Pero papá, ¿no te das cuenta de que quiere casarse para que vuelvan a admitirlo en el Almack? Suele ir allí con el príncipe. No creo que cada vez que su alteza decida pasar la noche en ese sitio, lord Cullen vaya a quedarse esperándole en la puerta. Una esposa significa su derecho de admisión y procurará conseguirla. Si tú no aceptas su propuesta, ya encontrará quien lo haga.

\- ¡Muy bonito! – exclamó lady Swan.

\- Tan bonito como que papá tenga que conseguir treinta y cinco mil libras para la semana que viene – apuntó Bellay su madre se estremeció.

\- ¡Oh, Charles! ¿Cómo pudiste...?

\- Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Ya te he dicho que aquella noche estaba como loco. Pero aun así, ésta no me parece la mejor solución.

Lady Swan miró a su hija menor con ojos dudosos. Lord Cullen no conseguiría una esposa tan bella como Rosalie. Era difícil concebir que dos hermanas pudieran ser tan diferentes.

Rosalie con sus rizos dorados, sus ojos azules y su cutis blanquísimo, era la genuina imagen de una joven inglesa. Bella, en cambio, tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos chocolate y su piel, ligeramente morena, contrastaba con el vestido blanco y

rosa que llevaba y que antes había pertenecido a Rosalie.

Lady Swan pensó fugazmente que lord Cullen se merecía a Bella y no a Rosalie, pero rechazó aquella idea inmediatamente. Después de todo, Bella también era hija suya.

\- Creo que debería explicarle a lord Cullen que Rosalie ya está comprometida y que si quiere... – dijo sir Charles.

\- ¡Oh, papá! – intervino Bella – ¿Acaso su modo de actuar te hace sentirte en deuda con él? Dices que perdiste porque te desafió para que jugaras y luego te insulta mandándote prácticamente un ultimátum. Seguro que ese hombre sabe que te encuentras en un aprieto para conseguir el dinero, y como está dispuesto a aceptar como esposa a la primera muchacha que le salga al paso, te escribe para perdonarte la deuda. Si no tuvieras una hija, puedes estar convencido de que no se mostraría tan generoso contigo.

\- Eso es verdad. Cullen es un hombre duro, nadie puede negarlo – murmuró sir Charles.

\- Pues bien – inquirió Bella – Escríbele, pero para decirle que aceptas encantado la idea de tenerlo como yerno.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el caballero – No pienso escribirle eso.

\- Dile lo que más te guste, pero deja bien claro que de ese modo la deuda queda cancelada.

\- ¿Quieres decir que estás dispuesta a aceptar su proposición? – preguntó sir Charles.

\- Por supuesto. Dile que la boda se llevará a cabo el 13 de agosto. Y que como la casa es pequeña y estará llena de parientes, supones que él preferirá llegar a última hora, justo a tiempo para la ceremonia.

\- No creo que esté de acuerdo en eso.

\- Apuesto a que sí.

\- ¡Bella! – exclamó lady Swan.

\- Lo siento, mamá – se disculpó Bella sonriendo – Pero, como a papá, también a mí me gusta apostar.

Lady Swan suspiró exasperada.

\- ¿Cómo esperas ser recibida en la alta sociedad con esos modales?

\- Si llego a convertirme en la condesa de Cullen, estoy segura de que la gente tolerará todas mis excentricidades.

\- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó sir Charles – Si hay alguien que pueda hacer buena pareja con lord Cullen eres tú, Isabella. ¡Siempre has tenido un carácter endiablado!

\- Creo que en el tiempo que falta para la boda – sugirió lady Swan como si se resignase a aceptar lo inevitable – será mejor que Bella trate de aprender a comportarse como una dama. Yo he hecho todo lo posible durante todos estos años, pero he fracasado.

\- ¡Tonterías, mamá! – exclamó Bella – Estabas demasiado entretenida tratando de encontrar un marido para Rosalie y no has podido ocuparte de mí. Ahora ella se casará con un hacendado y yo entraré en el círculo de su alteza real.

\- No es correcto – declaró lady Swan – No estoy de acuerdo con esto... Yo que tú me lavaría las manos, si no fuera por esa horrible deuda que has contraído, Charles.

\- Lo acepto querida, es culpa mía – dijo sir Charles, desolado – Pero, ¡quién sabe...! Quizá las cosas salgan mejor de lo que esperamos.

\- Piensa, papá, que si no aprovechas esta oportunidad tal vez nunca encuentres marido para mí – observó Bella – Creo que debes escribir esa carta inmediatamente, antes que lord Cullen cambie de opinión.

Sir Charles la miró sorprendido y ella agregó:

\- El mensajero está esperando la respuesta.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Ese hombre ni siquiera nos va a dar tiempo para pensar en su propuesta? – preguntó lady Swan.

\- ¿Por qué habría de dárnoslo? Después de todo, al mandarla estaba convencido de que aceptaríamos – aseguró Bella sin la menor vacilación.


	2. Preparativos

Bella paseaba lentamente por el jardín en dirección a los establos. Era un día caluroso del mes de Agosto y el sol se reflejaba en las aguas de la pequeña fuente. Cuando niña, Bella siempre trataba de apresar el pez dorado que nadaba en ellas y que se ocultaba entre las hojas verdes y ondulantes. Ahora no había ningún pez y, de pronto, Bella reparó en el musgo que crecía sobre la piedra y el aire de abandono y desolación del jardín.

Miró los manzanos, que necesitaban ser podados; el invernadero, que tenía varios vidrios rotos, y los cardos que invadían los senderos. Paul, el jardinero, tenía demasiado trabajo y no contaba con la ayuda necesaria para mantener el lugar en buenas condiciones.

La escasez de dinero siempre había sido un problema. Todavía le parecía oír, como un eco del pasado, la voz de su padre:

\- ¡Sanguijuelas! Lo único que quieren de mí es dinero... ¡Veremos si lo logran!

\- Algunos han tenido mucha paciencia, querido – solía decir su madre suavemente, mirando los nombres de los acreedores que encabezaban las cuentas.

\- No pueden sacar agua de las piedras – exclamaba sir Charles y, a menudo, tomaba las facturas y las arrojaba al fuego.

No era porque gastase mucho por lo que estaba siempre endeudado. Bella sabía que era cuidadoso con el dinero y no solía arriesgarlo jugando, a pesar de lo sucedido ahora. La verdad era que no tenía lo suficiente para vivir como lo habían hecho sus antepasados, con toda una corte de sirvientes.

Según lady Swan, era inconcebible no disponer de mayordomo, cocinera y mozos de comedor, y hacían falta por lo menos tres doncellas para limpiar una casa como la suya. Había que pensar también en los caballos necesarios para los carruajes y en los destinados a la caza o a participar en las carreras.

Pero cuando comenzó a escasear el dinero, algunas cosas cayeron en el mayor descuido, y ahora Bella advertía que necesitaba ocuparse de los jardines, de la reparación de los techos y también de sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no tenía un vestido nuevo y se veía obligada a usar los que desechaba Rosalie?

No sentía celos de Rosalie; la quería aunque, en honor de la verdad, debía reconocer que su hermana era muy aburrida. Tenían muy pocas cosas en común y Bella pensó que se sentiría muy sola de no ser por Garret. Era a él a quien iba a ver en aquel momento, como lo había hecho mil veces desde que era mayor y se dio cuenta de que podía confiarle sus cosas como a nadie.

Los jardines terminaban en un muro de ladrillos de estilo isabelino y Bella traspuso la portalada llena de herrumbre que daba a los establos. Al mirar a su alrededor, advirtió a Sam, silbando entre dientes mientras sus grandes manos se movían con destreza y se tensaban los músculos de sus brazos, pulía los estribos de plata de su padre. Se cubría el torso únicamente con un chaleco de cuero y era fácil darse cuenta de que se trataba de un buen luchador. No era casual que los campesinos apostaran dinero a su favor cada vez que sir Charles lo llevaba a competir en una pelea.

\- Buenos días, señorita Isabella – la saludó Sam y, al sonreír, dejó cicatriz en el labio.

\- ¿Dónde está Garret? – preguntó Bella.

\- Creo que atendiendo a Seagull – contestó Sam.

Bella asintió, como si esperara aquella respuesta. Seagull era la yegua favorita de Garret, el cual estaba convencido de que algún día ganaría las carreras, lo que les permitiría adquirir otros animales, a fin de llenar las casillas vacías de los establos.

Bella fue en busca de Garret, un hombrecillo arrugado de unos sesenta años, y lo encontró, en efecto, cepillando a Seagull.

\- ¡Buenos días, señorita Isabella – la saludó tocándose la frente.

\- Tiene un aspecto magnífico – comentó Bella refiriéndose a Seagull, pues sabía que aquello alegraría al hombre.

\- Si el mes próximo no gana la copa en las carreras – respondió él – al menos será la yegua más hermosa de todas.

A Bella se le ocurrió de pronto que sería horrible tener que anunciar a Garret que estaba despedido y que Seagull tendría que ser vendida. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo?

\- Tengo algo que enseñarte, Garret – dijo tímidamente y extendió la mano que llevaba oculta entre los pliegues de su falda.

Garret lanzó una exclamación entre dientes. Sus ojos miraban fascinados el enorme anillo que Bella llevaba en el anular: un diamante de buen tamaño, rodeado de otros más pequeños.

\- Llegó ayer con otras joyas, al parecer recuerdos de familia: un collar, una pulsera y un par de pendiente – explicó Bella – Pero mamá dice que soy demasiado joven para usarlas.

\- Debe de costar una gran cantidad de dinero – comentó Garret mirando el anillo – Estoy seguro de que con eso se puede comprar un hermoso caballo.

\- No puedo llevar un caballo en el dedo, Garret – rió Bella – Es un anillo de compromiso. Accedí a casarme con el conde de Cullen. El anuncio apareció ayer en The Gazette.

\- ¿De verdad, señorita? – dijo Garret con desconfianza – En ese caso, espero que sea muy feliz. Aquí la echaremos mucho de menos.

\- Yo te echaré de menos a ti, Garret – repuso Bella, siguiéndolo hasta el lugar donde estaban las monturas. Después se sentó en el borde de un banco y le observó, mientras él guardaba el cepillo que había usado para alisar el pelaje de Seagull.

\- ¿Y cuándo veremos al caballero? – preguntó el criado.

\- Ya lo conoces – respondió ella suavemente.

\- ¿Lo conozco? – preguntó Garret asombrado – No recuerdo haberle visto aquí con su padre.

\- Nunca ha estado aquí con papá – aclaró Bella – Debe de creer que no somos lo bastante importantes para visitarnos. Pero, ¿recuerdas cuando me llevaste a la pelea de Colney Heath hace año y medio?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. Usted me lo pidió tantas veces, que al fin tuve que acceder. ¡Suerte que la señora no estaba y no se enteró!

\- Te dije que no se enteraría nunca. No sé por qué estabas tan nervioso.

\- No debí llevarla, señorita.

\- Bueno, eso ya pasó y lo cierto es que no podía perderme aquella pelea por nada del mundo.

\- ¡Ah, aquéllos sí eran buenos luchadores, señorita! – exclamó Garret – Es difícil encontrar dos hombres que respondan tan bien y resistan quince asaltos sin caer.

\- Fue emocionante – asintió Bella – Pero recuerda que, cuando íbamos en el carruaje, nos encontramos con otro pintado de negro y amarillo cuyo conductor nos insultó.

\- Sí; lo recuerdo muy bien, señorita. ¡Qué lenguaje! A mí me agrada que los hombres juren como tales, pero no delante de una dama.

\- Él no creía que yo fuera una dama – dijo Bella – ¿Recuerdas cuando nos gritó: «¡Usted y esa maldita muchacha suya, quítense de en medio!»?

\- Así fue... No lo recuerdo a él, pero sí sus caballos. Nunca había visto un par como ésos.

\- Yo sí lo vi muy bien – afirmó Bella – Era un hombre imponente, no sé si por su manera de llevar el sombrero, por la capa que lucía o por el modo en que sujetaba las riendas. Era admirable ver cómo los caballos hacían todo lo que se les ordenaba.

\- ¡Oh, sí, debo reconocer que era un buen conductor! – gruñó Garret.

\- Aunque prácticamente nos echó del camino – rió Bella.

\- Sí, esa gente cree que puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros. Y si usted no hubiera estado presente, le hubiese dicho un par de cosas, porque teníamos derecho a quedarnos donde estábamos.

\- Pues bien, Garret. El hombre que nos echó de allí era el conde Cullen.

\- ¿Con quien usted va a casarse? – preguntó Garret, asombrado. Bella asintió.

\- ¡Diablos! – exclamó el criado.

\- A menudo he pensado en lo divertido que fue aquel día.

\- No debimos ir – repitió Garret, cogiendo una silla de montar que necesitaba reparación. Bella, observándolo, se preguntó qué pensaría acerca de la noticia que le había dado. Solía recurrir a él cuando tenía algún problema, porque Garret era para ella como el compendio de la sabiduría de todos los tiempos.

\- Garret, dime una cosa: cuando peleabas con alguien más fuerte y grande que tú, ¿sentías miedo? —le preguntó.

\- A menudo, señorita. Pero casi siempre ganaba. Se trataba de saber usar la cabeza y tener una táctica. El otro puede ser más grande, pero uno es capaz de moverse con más rapidez.

\- Pero no has respondido a lo que te he preguntado, Garret – dijo Bella.

\- ¿Sobre el miedo? Cualquiera que sube al cuadrilátero lo siente y sería una mentira negarlo. Pero más bien se trata de una extraña sensación en el estómago y la garganta. El corazón se acelera, pero uno sabe que si tiene suerte ganará

\- ¿Y se siente seguro de ello?

\- Si el estómago se lo permite, sí. Es decir, si uno es un luchador de verdad.

\- ¿Y quién es luchador de verdad? – preguntó Bella.

\- El que tiene coraje. Es lo que cuenta: coraje, optimismo, fe y cierta superstición.

\- Supongo que tú siempre tuviste todo eso, Garret – suspiró la joven.

\- ¡Oh, sí! No era fácil vencerme, señorita.

\- Y Sam también tiene coraje, Garret.

\- Creo que la gente que vale tiene coraje, señorita Bella. Y usted siempre lo ha tenido. Es audaz, aunque también desobediente, como cuando me obligó a llevarla a Colney Heath.

\- Me alegra oírte decir eso, porque creo que tendré que hacer acopio de valor comentó Bella poniéndose en pie para marcharse sin decir nada más.

Su vestido de muselina se agitaba con la brisa mientras Garret la veía alejarse.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el hombrecillo entre dientes – Si ese conde como se llame no se porta como debe con ella, juro que le mataré con mis propias manos.

El conde Cullen, que no tenía la menor idea de los sentimientos que había suscitado, desayunaba en su casa de la plaza Berkeley cuando el mayordomo anunció la llegada del coronel Black.

\- Hazlo pasar – dijo brevemente y, a los pocos minutos, entró el visitante. Era un apuesto joven de unos veinticinco años, resplandeciente con el uniforme de la Guardia Real.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Jacob? ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa a esta hora de la mañana? – inquirió el conde.

\- Dentro de media hora entraré de servicio – respondió el coronel – pero antes quería verte.

\- Bien. Siéntate y toma una copa de coñac. ¿O prefieres café?

\- Coñac – repuso el coronel. El mayordomo le sirvió una copa y la colocó sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Algo de comer? – preguntó el conde.

\- Sólo oír hablar de eso que me hace sentir enfermo – contestó su amigo – Me acosté a las cuatro de la mañana. El príncipe insistió en ir al Almack y de allí fuimos a la Casa Blanca y a otros dos sitios antes que su alteza decidiera que ya era suficiente.

Lord Cullen no dijo nada y, después de un momento, el coronel añadió:

\- Maldita sea, Cullen. Esta mañana me causas envidia. Supongo que fuiste a Brooks.

\- Jugué hasta la una de la mañana – repuso el conde – Pero como nadie parecía dispuesto a continuar, regresé a casa.

\- ¡A la cama temprano! – exclamó el coronel – Por eso se te ve tan saludable esta mañana. Casi me molesta verte devorar esa chuleta de ternera.

Lord Cullen le hizo señas al mayordomo para que le sirviera otra copa.

\- ¿Crees que esas mujeres cumplirán su amenaza? – preguntó de pronto.

\- ¿El comité de gallinas del Almack? ¡Oh! Se están volviendo cada vez más dictatoriales e inflexibles. Parecen la versión femenina de Napoleón.

\- No entiendo por qué todos van allí – dijo el conde secamente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es de una respetabilidad nauseabunda – convino el coronel Black – Pero mientras su alteza insista en ir para ver a Madame, no hay nada que hacer. Fue divertido en la Casa Blanca: milady nos presentó a unas muchachas realmente hermosas. No sé de dónde las habrá sacado. Una de ellas es persa o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad, nos alegraron la noche. Debías haber venido con nosotros.

\- Si crees que me voy a pasar la noche esperando a que el príncipe se canse de la vida social y decida ir a un burdel, te equivocas – dijo lord Cullen, apartando el plato – Todo esto es absurdo y humillante. Si alguien tuviera la cabeza en su lugar, le pondría una carga de pólvora al Almack y lo haría saltar por los aires.

\- Has tenido mala suerte y lo sentimos por ti. Vi ayer la noticia de tu boda en The Gazette. Parece que has aceptado el consejo de Madame Heidi. Haces bien. Todo el mundo cuenta que es una muchacha bellísima. ¿Y ella qué dice?

\- No tengo la menor idea – repuso el conde con expresión de aburrimiento – No la conozco.

\- ¿Que no la conoces? – exclamó Jacob Black, dejando caer la mandíbula –¿Quieres decir que le has propuesto matrimonio sin conocerla?

\- Su amigo bostezó.

\- Envié una carta a sir Charles pidiéndole la mano de su hija – repuso – y él aceptó. No podía negarse. Me debe treinta y cinco mil libras.

\- ¡Treinta y cinco mil libras! – exclamó Black –¡Esa muchacha te cuesta un dineral!

\- No tiene importancia. Me dará un heredero, tal como corresponde. Sería una pena que la herencia pasara a mi primo, que es un disoluto.

\- Auténtica sangre fría, ¿eh? – dijo el coronel con sorna.

\- Nadie me había acusado de eso antes – respondió Cullen haciendo una mueca.

Su amigo lanzó una carcajada.

\- Estoy seguro de que no. ¡Ah! Otra cosa. ¿Y Tanya?

\- Se quedó en Kew unos días para descansar. No se sentía bien. Esta noche baila en el Covent Garden. ¿Irás a verla?

\- Por supuesto, ya que lo propones. ¿Cenamos aquí como siempre?

\- Como siempre – asintió lord Cullen – Creo que Tyler traerá a unas encantadoras jovenes. Jura que jamás he visto nada mejor

\- ¿Cómo se las arregla Tyler? – preguntó Black con admiración – Consigue las muchachas más bonitas y también los mejores caballos. Todavía le debo el importe del último que le compré. ¿Crees que me presionará para que se lo pague?

\- Deberías robarle una de sus muchachas – le sugirió el conde.

\- No es mala idea... Empieza a aburrirme la que tengo desde hace un año.

\- ¡Déjala! Creo que nunca debe aguantarse a una mujer que nos resulte aburrida.

\- Tienes razón. Veré lo que trae Tyler esta noche – convino Jacob Black. De pronto miró el reloj que colgaba encima de la chimenea y exclamó – ¡Demonios! He de marcharme. Y por cierto, aún no te he dicho a qué he venido. Daré una fiesta en mi casa de Newmarket a mediados de agosto. Si vienes, te prometo una buena riña de gallos y una pelea entre Sam Uley y Felix Fielden, dos pesos medios sensacionales. Habrá unos diez invitados más y, por supuesto, también unas cuantas chicas. ¿Qué me dices de Tanya? ¿Te gustaría llevarla?

\- ¿Para qué fecha?

\- He pensado que podría ser el trece.

\- Lo siento, pero no puede ser. Ese día me caso...

\- Lo siento – comenzó a decir Jacob Black, mas lord Cullen le hizo callar para completar la frase.

\- …pero iré el catorce. No quiero perderme esa pelea.

Su amigo le miró asombrado y después lanzó una carcajada. Seguía riéndose aún cuando salió de la casa.

Lord Cullen abandonó el comedor y se dirigió a la biblioteca, una estancia llena de libros y en la que había también una gran mesa con cubierta de cuero, sobre la cual se veía el papel de carta que solía utilizar el conde, con su escudo de armas grabado en la parte superior.

Miró distraídamente las cartas sin abrir y luego se volvió hacia la chimenea para tirar del cordón de la campanilla. Enseguida apareció un lacayo.

\- ¿Ha llamado su señoría?

\- Mi carruaje – pidió brevemente lord Cullen.

\- Está listo, señoría.

El conde salió al vestíbulo y, tras tomar el sombrero, los guantes y el bastón que le tendía el mayordomo, dejó la casa y subió a su carruaje.

\- Calle de la Media Luna, número veinticuatro – le dijo al mozo que abrió la portezuela, quien repitió la orden al conductor.

Apenas partió el carruaje, uno de los lacayos le dijo por lo bajo al cochero:

\- De manera que ella ha vuelto ya. Su señoría estará de mejor humor ahora.

\- Dicen que ya ha gastado miles de libras en ella – repuso el cochero – No podría decir que me gusta. Es demasiado delgada. Me gustan las mujeres de carnes más abundantes.

\- ¡Tú quieres una mujer que se parezca a un caballo! – comentó burlón el lacayo.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la calle de la Media Luna y se detuvieron frente a una casa discreta y pequeña. Un lacayo bajó al instante e hizo sonar la campanilla.

La puerta se abrió sólo a medias y un sirviente de librea echó una ojeada al carruaje. En seguida acabó de abrir con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Le está esperando – informó a lord Cullen y éste se acercó sin apresurarse.

\- Vuelve dentro de una hora – le ordenó a su cochero y entró en la casa con parsimonia.

El criado cerró y siguió escaleras arriba al visitante. Después abrió la puerta del salón con una reverencia.

\- Su señoría – anunció brevemente.

\- ¡Querido Edward! – exclamó en mal inglés una mujer, mientras corría al encuentro del recién llegado – ¡Ayer estuve esperándote todo el día! – agregó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Él la besó y luego se sentó en un sillón, cruzándose de piernas.

\- Veamos cómo estás ¿Te ha sentado bien el descanso?

\- Gracias. Estoy muy bien —respondió Tanya Denali.

Era alta y hermosa, con cabello rubio rojizo que debía su color a métodos artificiales, y grandes ojos, azulados que podían irradiar ira o desconfianza, o tornarse aterciopelados y seductores cuando hacía el amor.

Aquella tentadora criatura nacida en Eslovaquia, de senos erguidos y boca sensual, había cautivado a los hombres que la vieron bailar en el teatro de Breghthelmstone.

\- Estás muy bella – dijo el conde, observándola atentamente.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste a verme ayer? – preguntó Tanya – Envié a mi lacayo para avisarte que había llegado.

\- Estaba ocupado. Llevé unos caballos a Tattersall y la venta duró más de lo acostumbrado.

\- ¿Y anoche? – insistió ella con recelo – ¿Acaso hay otra mujer?

\- No tienes por qué estar celosa. No hay nadie. Pero supongo que ya sabrás que me caso – contestó Cullen.

Tanya exhaló un pequeño grito y se llevó las manos al pecho.

\- ¿Te casas? ¿Estás bromeando?

\- No, en absoluto. Tú sabías antes de marcharte, que me habían expulsado del Almack. La única forma de remediar la situación es volver con una esposa. Y ya la he encontrado.

\- ¡Pero estás loco! ¿Qué harás con ella? Interferirá en tu vida, ¡se interpondrá entre nosotros! – dijo Tanya casi gritando, pero lord Cullen se limitó á sonreír.

\- No ocurrirá nada de eso – declaró – Es joven y hará lo que yo ordene. No intervendrá en mi vida lo más mínimo, aunque llevará mi nombre y será tratada con el debido respeto. No debe haber escándalos, ni apareceré en público sin ella si puedo evitarlo. Pero las cosas seguirán como siempre. Además, tú eres muy atractiva...

Tanya se enfrentó a él y lord Cullen comprendió que las cosas no serían fáciles. ¿Haría su amante una escena o aceptaría los hechos consumados? Pero la bailarina sabía muy bien que a él le disgustaba enormemente que alguien se interpusiera en su camino y, cuando estaba a punto de estallar en recriminaciones, se contuvo. Recordó que las esposas no tenían importancia. Se quedaban en casa cuidando a los niños y aparecían ocasionalmente en bailes o reuniones pero no había que preocuparse por ellas.

Tanya no estaba enamorada, ni siquiera conocía el significado de esta palabra, pero deseaba a lord Cullen como nunca había deseado a nadie.

\- Mi querido Edward... – dijo con voz suave e irresistible.

\- ¿Sí?

El aguardó, sabiendo que la muchacha no se atrevería a desafiarlo.

\- No me importa – añadió Tanya suavemente – Puedes tener veinte esposas, siempre que me sigas considerando atractiva... más atractiva que a ninguna otra mujer.

Lord Cullen extendió una mano con su típico ademán imperioso y un momento después Tanya estaba en sus brazos, haciéndole percibir la esencia oriental con que se perfumaba.


	3. La boda

Sir Charles estaba de buen humor y entró en la habitación exclamando:

\- Pues bien, todo arreglado. El abogado de su señoría acaba de regresar de Londres. Lady Swan le miró.

\- ¿De modo que el arreglo es generoso? – preguntó, y al instante adivinó la respuesta por la expresión de su marido.

\- Muy generoso. Eres una joven afortunada, Bella, y espero que sepas demostrar a su señoría tu gratitud.

Bella se volvió hacia su padre. Estaba sentada frente al tocador, donde una doncella le arreglaba el velo de encaje.

\- ¿Me ha asignado alguna suma para gastar como yo quiera, papá? – preguntó.

\- Creo que ya habrá tiempo de que tu esposo te explique esos detalles.

Bella se puso en pie y se aproximó a su padre.

\- Quiero saber exactamente de cuánto dinero dispongo para mí – dijo con firmeza; pero comprendiendo que su insistencia era mala táctica, agregó – Tendré que hacer algunos regalos... a ti, a mamá y a Rosalie.

Lady Swan se puso en pie y colocó unos cuantos camisones de dormir doblados sobre la cama.

\- Creo, Charles – observó con voz calmada – que convendría que Bella supiese cuánto puede gastar. Nunca ha tenido dinero propio, y si se pone a gastar sin ton ni son podría ser desastroso.

\- A Bella le costará mucho trabajo gastar todo lo que su señoría ha dispuesto para ella – contestó sir Charles – A menos que se le ocurra apostar.

Lady Swan lanzó un grito de horror.

\- Esa idea no corresponde a una hija mía – replicó y, tras una pausa agregó – Aunque por el ejemplo que ha tenido en casa...

Sir Charles se sonrojó, pues no esperaba que la conversación tomase aquel giro. Por ello, sacó un pliego del bolsillo y dijo rápidamente:

\- Aquí hay una copia de los acuerdos legales.

Bella se apresuró a interrumpirlo:

\- Dímelo en pocas palabras, papá. Sabes lo difícil que es el lenguaje legal.

\- En pocas palabras – repuso sir Charles – tu esposo te asigna una suma de cincuenta mil libras que puedes gastar como desees.

\- ¡Cincuenta mil libras! – exclamó lady Swan, casi sin aliento.

Bella no dijo nada, pero se llevó una mano al pecho como para contener los latidos de su corazón, mientras Rosalie manifestaba:

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro, Bella! ¡Qué divertido será gastarlo!

Lady Swan miró a su hija mayor y una sombra cruzó por su rostro.

\- Es mucho dinero – murmuró – Y cuando lord Cullen se entere de que... – se detuvo mirando a Rosalie, que estaba extraordinariamente bonita, y añadió súbitamente – Rosalie, escúchame: aún puedes cambiar de parecer. Lord Cullen todavía no ha visto a Bella, imagina que tú serás su esposa. ¿Por qué no eres sensata y te casas con él? Tendrás dinero y podrás vivir en Londres. Ocuparás un lugar destacado en sociedad y te admirará todo el mundo. Piénsalo, Rosalie. Bella comprenderá.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación y todos, incluso la doncella, se quedaron mirando a Rosalie, que los miró a su vez sonriendo.

\- Pero yo estoy comprometida con Emmett.

\- Oye, Rosalie – insistió lady Swan – Emmett es un buen muchacho y nos gusta, pero sólo contará con el dinero que su tutor quiera darle. Quizá sea pobre durante años.

\- Viviremos en una casa pequeña junto al río – repuso Rosalie con entonación soñadora – Allí seremos felices. No necesitamos dinero.

\- Piensa en Londres – rogó su madre – Tendrás un palco en la ópera; los mejores carruajes para ir al parque... Todo el mundo deseará invitarte a sus reuniones y la propia reina te recibirá en palacio. ¡Oh, Rosalie, se te vería tan hermosa luciendo los diamantes de los Cullen!

Bella se quedó mirando a Rosalie sin decir nada. Aún no se había puesto el traje de novia, pero sí la enagua de seda que llevaría debajo, domada con finos encajes alrededor de los senos. Su rostro estaba afligido y triste mientras escuchaba el diálogo que sostenían su madre y su hermana.

\- ¡Rosalie, por favor! ¡Piénsalo! – rogaba lady Swan.

\- No me comprendes, mamá – repuso Rosalie – Amo a Emmett y no quiero casarme con otro, y menos con un hombre que no he visto nunca. Bella es valiente; yo nunca lo he sido.

\- ¡Por Dios bendito! Es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas – intervino bruscamente sir Charles – Eres absurda, Reneé. Ya está todo decidido.

Lady Swan gruñó exasperada y, atravesando la habitación, se dirigió a un armario. Bella sabía que trataba de ocultar su expresión de irritación y fracaso. Se sentía defraudada porque su hija favorita no aceptaba aquel brillante futuro.

\- Es la una – dijo sir Charles mirando su reloj – Falta una hora antes de que salgamos para la iglesia. No entiendo por qué su señoría ha querido casarse tan tarde. ¡Casi a las tres! Tal vez en Londres sea la moda, pero estaremos muertos de hambre antes de poder sentarnos a comer.

\- Creí que había llegado una carta donde lord Cullen le hacía saber a Bella que no volverían aquí después de la boda – observó lady Swan.

\- Sí, por supuesto; lo había olvidado – repuso el caballero – No te lo he dicho Bella, pero tu esposo quiere regresar a Londres apenas termine la ceremonia. ¡Qué modales! Y ni siquiera me escribió personalmente, sino que me hizo enviar una carta por medio de su secretario.

\- ¿Entonces no vendrá aquí para nada? – preguntó Bella sorprendida.

\- ¿Y tendrá nuestra hija que viajar hasta Londres con su traje de boda? – añadió lady Swan – Nunca he visto nada tan mortificante.

\- Hablaré con su señoría y le pediré que se quede a comer con nosotros después de la ceremonia – afirmó sir Charles – Nuestros parientes y amigos esperan conocerle.

\- No es probable que acepte si ya ha decidido volver a Londres – observó Bella.

\- Pero debe comportarse decentemente – gruñó su padre. Bella sonrió.

\- Será mejor meter mi vestido de viaje en el baúl o corro el riesgo de dejarlo. Y mejor será que el equipaje esté dispuesto en el vestíbulo y se cargue en el coche de su señoría mientras estamos en la iglesia.

\- ¡Pero no puedes ir a Londres con tu vestido de novia! – exclamó horrorizada lady Swan – Ninguna muchacha lo soportaría. ¿Y qué dirá la gente?

\- Sin duda, que soy muy afortunada por casarme con un hombre como él – contestó Bella – ¿Quién puede ser más importante y rico que el conde Cullen?

\- ¡Isabella! ¿Qué dices? – se escandalizó lady Swan – Nunca he oído nada más vulgar. Charles, encontrarás comida fría y un vaso de vino en el comedor. Sé que te pones irritable si tienes hambre. Y será mejor que Bella tome un vaso de leche con galletas o se sentirá muy débil durante la ceremonia.

\- No te preocupes mamá dijo Bella – No tengo hambre y no voy a desmayarme.

\- No sabía que fuese tan tarde – añadió lady Swan – Debemos vestirnos. Ángela terminará de hacer tu equipaje, Bella. Y para que tu vestido de novia no se arrugue, esperaremos hasta el último minuto para ponértelo.

\- Sí, mamá – asintió Bella con indiferencia.

Lady Swan salió de la habitación y su marido la siguió.

Rosalie se puso en pie.

\- -¡Oh, Bells! – sonrió – Desearía que fuese el día de mi boda, pero aún me faltan unos meses. Prométeme que vendrás entonces. No soportaría que estuvieses ausente.

\- Por supuesto que vendré – aseguró Bella – Y te regalaré algo maravilloso.

\- Gracias Bella – dijo Rosalie abrazándola – Espero que seas tan feliz como yo lo seré junto a Emmett.

Bella no respondió. Volvió ante el espejo y contempló su imagen con ojos atribulados.

\- Ángela, por favor dile a un mozo que vaya a buscar a Garret. Quiero hablar con él.

Garret está en la despensa, señorita Bella – la informó Ángela – Hace un rato lo he visto ayudando a poner la mesa. Todo el mundo está echando una mano.

\- Por favor, dile que quiero verle – insistió Bella – Y no olvides advertirle que no estoy en mi habitación.

\- Está bien, señorita, pero a milady no le gustará que Garret suba aquí.

Cuando la doncella se retiró, Bella se miró al espejo y se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color. Pensó que su peinado era anticuado, pero no había, habido forma de convencer a Ángela para que cambiara el estilo, además, el encaje del velo estaba amarillento por el tiempo, ya que había pasado por varias generaciones de la familia.

Bella no hubiese sabido decir cuánto tiempo pasó antes que sonara una llamada en la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! – dijo y entró Garret. Llevaba su mejor traje y sus botas brillaban como espejos.

\- Buenos días, señorita Isabella – saludó alegremente.

\- Buenos días, Garret. No has olvidado lo que te dije, ¿verdad? – le preguntó la joven y él movió de un lado a otro la cabeza.

\- No. Sam estará esperando en la iglesia y Colin al principio del camino. Cuando llegue su señoría, Sam agitará su pañuelo y entonces Colin correrá hasta la casa para avisarle a usted.

\- Está bien – sonrió Bella – Y no te preocupes, Garret, si no voy en seguida.

\- Llegará tarde ¿verdad? – preguntó Garret con una sonrisa – Dicen que es el privilegio de las mujeres.

\- Sí, llegaré tarde – repuso Bella como si hablara consigo misma.

\- No esperaba encontrarla en esta habitación – observó Garret mirando en derredor. Aquél era el dormitorio destinado a los visitantes distinguidos.

\- Parece que mi familia piensa que la habitación que he ocupado siempre ya no es adecuada para mí – contestó Bella con ironía.

\- Es usted mayor ahora, señorita – dijo Garret – Es toda una mujer y va a casarse con un hombre importante.

\- Es un compromiso serio, ¿verdad, Garret?

\- El matrimonio siempre lo es – contestó el hombre – Espero que sea feliz, señorita.

La sinceridad de su voz conmovió a Bella y, como sabía que Garret era la persona que más la quería, le hizo la pregunta que martirizaba su mente:

\- Dime la verdad, Garret – le pidió – Hay algo en mi aspecto que desentona. No es que quiera parecerme a Rosalie. Ella es más bonita, lo sé. Pero puedo mejorar mi aspecto. ¿Qué es lo que está mal? ¿El velo? ¿El cabello? ¿Qué?

Garret supo que la pregunta era importante y lentamente, porque nunca se apresuraba para responder, observó a Bella. Vio el pequeño rostro en forma de corazon, los grandes ojos chocolate, sus labios rellenos y la nariz fina. Comprendía exactamente lo que ella quería saber, pero no encontraba la respuesta adecuada.

\- Es una pregunta difícil, señorita. Si me preguntara por un caballo sabría qué decirle. Pero acerca de mujeres sé muy poco, excepto que un hombre inteligente suele mantenerse a distancia. Pero seguramente habrá alguien que pueda decirle lo que quiere saber.

\- ¡Gracias, Garret! – exclamó Bella con los ojos radiantes – Me has contestado. ¡Tú siempre tienes una respuesta para todo!

\- Verá, señorita Bella – prosiguió Garret – le costará trabajo abandonar su casa y todo lo que conoce. El mundo es grande y duro. Para nadie es fácil. Tal vez Dios no quiera que lo sea. Pero si alguien la hace caer, vuelva a ponerse de pie y siga peleando. No se resigne; no acepte la derrota. Es lo que le digo a los muchachos cuando van a subir al cuadrilátero. Y creo que el consejo es bueno también para las mujeres. ¡No deje que la derroten!

\- No lo permitiré, Garret. Y gracias por tu comprensión – dijo Bella aproximándose a él y tendiéndole ambas manos. El hombre las tomó en las suyas y murmuró:

\- ¡Dios la bendiga, señorita Isabella!

Ella se quedó mirándole Un momento y luego le dio un beso en la arrugada mejilla.

\- Si tengo algún problema, te mandaré llamar, Garret. ¿Acudirás?

Él murmuró algo incomprensible, pero Bella comprendió que asentía. Como estaba avergonzado por permitir que lo dominara la emoción, Garret se retiró en seguida, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Bella se acercó a la ventana para mirar la pequeña iglesia normanda en la que iba a casarse. Pronto, se dijo, la calle se llenaría de carruajes y la gente se reuniría ansiosa para ver el famoso conde de Cullen. De pronto, entró Ángela muy asustada.

\- No lo creerá, señorita Bella, pero esa muchacha se ha olvidado de los pañuelos, aunque le dije que los lavara y los planchara. Pero ya falta poco para

que tenga que ir a la iglesia. Será mejor que le ponga el vestido.

\- Como quieras, Ángela.

La doncella tomó el vestido de satén blanco, que estaba sobre la cama, y ayudó a Bella a ponérselo. A la joven le había parecido encantadora la tela antes que la cortaran y adaptaran a su figura, pero ahora parecía dura y rígida. Además, advirtió que no se ajustaba bien a su cintura y que el encaje del busto no hacía juego con el velo que llevaba en la cabeza.

\- No me gusta este traje – dijo como si hablara para sí.

\- ¡Señorita Bella, no sea desagradecida! – exclamó Ángela – Este vestido ha costado una fortuna.

\- Lo siento, Ángela, pero no me queda bien.

\- ¡Vaya, qué ocurrencia! Se la ve preciosa con este traje y todos estaremos orgullosos de usted.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, antes que Bella pudiese contestar, Paul, el jardinero, asomó la cabeza.

\- Aquí tiene su ramo de flores, señorita Bella – dijo entrando en la habitación para entregar a la novia un gran ramo de rosas y claveles blancos atados con una fea cinta de satén del mismo color – Es bonito, ¿verdad, señorita? – preguntó nervioso.

\- Magnífico – respondió Bella casi automáticamente – Gracias, Paul.

\- La iglesia ha quedado maravillosa -dijo el jardinero – Hemos trabajado desde las cinco de la mañana. Hay lilas y fresias en el altar y hemos puesto también muchísimas flores alrededor de pulpito.

\- Seguro que estará preciosa, Paul.

\- Vuelvo a la iglesia, señorita Bella. Adiós y buena suerte – se despidió Paul haciendo una reverencia antes de salir.

Bella puso el ramo de flores sobre la cama y en aquel momento entró lady Swan. Su vestido de seda verde no era nuevo, pero sí muy elegante, y se completaba con un sombrero de plumas del mismo color.

\- ¡Oh, ya estás lista, querida! – exclamó – Rosalie y yo vamos ya hacia la iglesia y enviaremos el carruaje de vuelta para que os recoja a ti y a papá. Procura que su señoría no tenga que esperar. ¡Oh, veo que Paul te ha traído el ramo! Le dije que lo dejara en el vestíbulo. Pero ese hombre estúpido parece no oír cuando le hablo. En fin, debo marcharme. No tardes.

\- Si, mamá – contestó Bella respetuosamente

Lady Swan se marchó y poco después Bella oyó el ruido del carruaje que se alejaba.

Se quedó mirándose al espejo y de pronto, recogiéndose el vestido, corrió a la habitación de su hermana. Cuando abrió la puerta observó el desorden que reinaba allí. Tirados sobre la alfombra se veían el vestido que Rosalie había usado por la mañana, una sombrerera y varios pares de medias. Por todas

partes se veían papeles arrugados. Bella, sin reparar en ello, se dirigió a la cómoda y comenzó a revolver los cajones. Por fin, encontró lo que buscaba. Era una diadema de rosas que Rosalie había usado en un baile formada por rosas menudas, de un rojo radiante que las hacía brillar como rubíes. Rápidamente, colocándose ante el espejo, Bella se quitó la pequeña corona anaranjada que le había puesto Ángela y en su lugar se puso la de rosas, que al instante hizo desaparecer la palidez de su rostro, dándole más viveza y color.

A continuación abrió un armario, donde colgaban los vestidos de Rosalie. En un extremo se veía uno de baile adornado con cintas azules, sujetas con ramitos de rosas rojas que hacían juego con la diadema. Bella arrancó uno de aquellos ramos y se lo llevó a su habitación, para prenderlo en su traje de novia.

Tal vez, se dijo, aquel toque de color resultase extraño sobre la blancura del satén. Además, ¿quién había oído hablar de una novia con rosas rojas en la cabeza y en el pecho? Pero se había roto, por lo menos, aquella homogeneidad insípida de poco antes.

Sobre la cama estaba el horrible ramo esperándola; pero, en su lugar, Bella cogió su misal encuadernado en piel azul. Lo miró un poco indecisa y de pronto recordó algo. Junto a la cama de su madre había otro misal con tapas de nácar. Lady Swan lo usaba muy poco porque era muy elaborado para su gusto. A la joven sólo le llevó unos minutos encontrarlo y, con él en las manos, se sentó frente al espejo del tocador, esperando a que llegase el momento de partir.

Oyó que el reloj daba la hora. Seguramente, su señoría habría llegado ya, pero Colin aún no había ido a avisarle. Escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola, pero no le prestó atención. Sabía que pasaría un buen rato hasta que decidiera subir a buscarla.

Bella no se equivocaba al suponer que lord Cullen llegaría tarde. En realidad, había abandonado Londres de mal humor, después de estallar en maldiciones y recriminaciones porque uno de sus caballos no estaba cepillado. Como hubo que hacer un cambio a última hora, ello le llenó de ira y, mientras esperaban, el coronel Black había tratado de apaciguarlo.

\- Hay tiempo, Edward – le decía – Tus animales son muy veloces.

\- No me preocupa llegar tarde – le espetó lord Cullen – Me irrita que ese estúpido cochero haya tratado de engañarme. No se puede confiar en nadie. Todos son iguales.

\- Tú atemorizas a la gente – declaró su amigo tomando una copa de vino – La verdad, lo siento por esa muchacha que va a casarse contigo.

\- No te preocupes por ella – replicó lord Cullen.

\- Has sido generoso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Jacob Black arqueando las cejas.

\- Desde luego que he sido generoso – repuso el lord, enfadado – ¿Te imaginas a la futura condesa Cullen con sólo unos pocos chelines? Para decirlo

francamente, Jacob: he tenido que comprar una esposa, de manera que he pagado un buen precio por ella.

\- ¿Para tranquilizar tu conciencia?

\- No hagas preguntas idiotas – respondió irritado lord Cullen.

\- Pues te diré que ése no es el tipo de matrimonio que desearía para mí – afirmó Black– No soy romántico, lo sabes, y no creo en «la mujer de mis sueños», pero me gustaría casarme con alguien con quien pudiera conversar de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, viviremos bajo el mismo techo.

\- Mi casa es muy grande, lo suficiente para que no nos veamos nunca si no es imprescindible – gruñó lord Cullen – Quizá la señorita Swan sepa por lo menos conversar. ¡Quién sabe...!

Jacob Black lanzó una carcajada.

\- Mi querido Edward, pareces irritado. Lo que ocurre es que siempre has hecho lo que has querido y piensas que esa joven, sólo por ser tu esposa, tendrá un cúmulo de virtudes.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Y por qué no habría de ser una buena esposa?

\- Si tú lo dices... No pienso discutir contigo precisamente el día de tu boda.

\- No veo por qué ha de ser un día diferente. Sólo se diferencia de los demás porque he tenido que levantarme más temprano que de costumbre.

\- ¡Qué gran sacrificio! Pero te levantas aún más temprano cuando vas a Newmarket o de caza. Sólo estás molesto por el casamiento.

\- De no haber sido por Madame Heidi, ¡maldita sea esa mujer!, esto no hubiera sucedido nunca. Algún día me las pagará.

\- Parece que su alteza ya está aburrido de ella – señaló Jacob Black.

\- Hace mucho que lo está – manifestó lord Cullen – Pero ella no lo deja. Se adhiere a él como una lapa. ¡Dios mío, Jacob! Espero que mi esposa no sea del mismo tipo.

\- Pongámonos en marcha y pronto nos enteraremos – sugirió Black, pero lord Cullen, como si no quisiera que nadie le diera prisa, se sirvió otra copa de vino.

Cuando se la tomó, salieron de la plaza de Berkeley hacia el norte y, a unos dos kilómetros, se detuvieron en una posada. Su señoría se quejó allí de la mala calidad del vino y de la incomodidad de la habitación que le destinaron, donde se aseó antes de ir a la iglesia.

\- ¡Caramba, Edward! ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Jacob Black al oír sus quejas – Sabes muy bien que la mitad del condado te hubiera abierto las puertas para que pasaras la noche.

\- Sabes bien que tenía que pasarla en Londres.

\- Sólo porque Tanya insistió en ello. Creo que está celosa por tu casamiento,

Edward. En realidad, te quiere.

\- ¿Me quiere? – rió lord Cullen – Mi querido Jacob, las mujeres como Tanya sólo sirven al que mejor paga. Y te diré que las «respetables» no son muy diferentes: se venden también al mejor postor.

\- Eres cínico. Pero te diré lo que te ocurrirá un día de éstos: te enamorarás y entonces...

\- ¡Hecho! – lo interrumpió lord Cullen –¿Qué apuestas?

\- Lo que quieras – repuso Jacob. Black, poniéndose de pronto serio—. Y estableceremos un límite de tiempo: dos años por ejemplo. Veamos, ahora tienes Veinticuatro... Te apuesto cinco mil libras a que te enamoras antes de abril de 1885.

\- Acepto. Pero, ¿podrás pagarme?

\- No hará falta – contestó alegremente Black – Cinco mil libras me vendrán muy bien para cuando decida casarme y tener un hogar.

\- Estás completamente loco – exclamó su amigo –¡Ah!, no olvides que pasado mañana iré a tu casa.

\- ¿No será mejor que lo decidas después de conocer a la novia?

El conde se puso en pie con tanta violencia, que hizo peligrar las copas que había sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos – dijo – Terminemos con esta farsa. Toda esta conversación idiota sobre el amor y el matrimonio me enferma – añadió echando a andar con decisión hacia la salida para subir nuevamente a su carruaje. Jacob le seguía riendo a carcajadas.

Eran casi las tres cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la iglesia. Su señoría bajó sin prisa y advirtió los murmullos que su presencia despertaba en la multitud, pero nunca supo que lady Swan tuvo que tomar sales cuando se enteró de su llegada. El alivio de verle allí le había hecho desmayarse.

Una cantidad inusitada de gente se apiñaba frente a la iglesia y lord Cullen se abrió paso lentamente, sin responder a las felicitaciones que muchos le gritaban.

En el atrio esperaba un pequeño grupo de personas y el conde advirtió entre ellas a una muchacha sumamente bonita, de pelo rubio, ojos azules y rostro angelical, que cualquier hombre contemplaría con admiración. Por un momento, cuando vio que se acercaba a él, pensó si sería la novia, pero ella se inclinó en una reverencia y dijo con voz muy suave:

\- Soy Rosalie, tu futura cuñada.

Jacob Black, que le seguía, tosió discretamente. Pensando que deseaba ser presentado, lord Cullen se volvió y, señalándolo, dijo:

\- Éste es el padrino de boda, el coronel Jacob Black.

\- ¿Cómo está? – dijo Rosalie, tendiéndole la mano.

\- La he visto alguna vez – repuso él – El año pasado. Debió de ser en el Almack. La recuerdo muy bien, aunque entonces no sabía quién era.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

\- Soy Rosalie Swan, la hermana de la novia – explicó.

\- ¿Y su hermana es tan bonita como usted? – preguntó el coronel – ¿Estuvo también en Londres?

\- No, mi hermana nunca ha ido a la capital – contestó Rosalie.

\- ¿Entramos? – sugirió lord Cullen con voz desagradable.

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió la muchacha.

La iglesia estaba llena y lord Cullen, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy fatigado. Se había acostado de madrugada y había bebido mucho. Por lo general, en tales condiciones solía dormir profundamente, pero esta vez había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana, cuando su ayuda de cámara le despertó, había observado el hermoso día de verano que se divisaba tras las cortinas, sintiendo el deseo casi incontenible de hallarse en Cullen Park.

A menudo, cuando se hartaba de la agitada vida de Londres, se refugiaba allí, y encontraba toda la compañía que deseaba en sus caballos. Pero esta actitud no duraba demasiado y pronto volvía a su vida de costumbre. En aquel momento había comprendido que no era tan hondo el deseo de marcharse a Cullen, como el disgusto que sentía a causa de la trascendente decisión que había tomado.

No quería casarse, nunca lo había deseado. Y ahora, aquel maldito comité del Almack lo obligaba a hacerlo. Era culpa de Madame Heidi, aquella tigresa que siempre le había detestado porque él nunca respondió a sus insinuaciones amorosas.

Pues bien: volvería al Almack con su esposa y tendrían que admitirlo de nuevo. Sería incómodo cargar con ella; pero, hasta ahora, la única molestia que le había causado era viajar a Hertfordshire para la ceremonia matrimonial. Además, pensó sentándose de espaldas a la muchedumbre, se trataría sin duda de una muchacha guapa, por poco que se pareciese a su hermana. Y si además era respetuosa y obediente, sería digna de llevar su apellido. Por otra parte, no pensaba aguantar los aburridos discursos de aquellos campesinos, pues, según lo acordado, apenas concluida la ceremonia se marcharían a Londres.

De pronto, vio que Jacob miraba su reloj con cierta perplejidad y se dio cuenta de que hacía quince minutos que estaban allí sentados.

\- ¡Caramba! – gruñó entre dientes. Él ya había llegado tarde y ahora tenía que soportar una nueva demora. Se inclinó y murmuró al oído de Jacob – ¿Qué diablos esperamos?

\- A la novia – respondió el coronel con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Por qué no llega?

\- Ha tenido el buen sentido de no esperarte a ti – replicó Black.

\- ¡Qué insolencia!

\- Espero que no inicies tu vida de casado con recriminaciones.

En aquel momento hubo un murmullo a la entrada de la iglesia y todos volvieron la vista atrás. La música de órgano, que se escuchaba antes débilmente, inundó ahora el recinto.

\- Aquí viene – dijo Jacob y lord Cullen se puso lentamente en pie, preguntándose qué diablos hacía allí. Pero era demasiado tarde para huir, aunque tenía la sensación de haber caído en una trampa. El párroco esperaba en el presbiterio y la novia se acercaba por el pasillo, de manera que al cabo de un momento estaría a su lado.

\- ¡Qué extraño! —oyó decir a una mujer situada tras él – ¿Qué lleva Bella en la cabeza?

\- Intrigado, se volvió para mirar. La novia estaba más cerca de lo que él suponía y, de pronto, se encontró mirando un par de ojos achocolatados y curiosos.

La joven tenía un rostro delgado y no era bella, al menos no de la forma en la que él lo esperaba. Y llevaba en la cabeza una diadema de rosas de color rojo intenso, lo cual le hacía parecer completamente diferente a todas las novias que había visto antes.


	4. Sir Galahad

Lord Cullen se recostó en un rincón del canapé y con evidente desagrado, se sacudió de la solapa uno de los pétalos de rosa que le habían arrojado cuando salió de la iglesia con su esposa.

En la sacristía, cuando fueron a firmar el registro, se había producido un desagradable intercambio de palabras entre él y sir Charles.

\- Recibí su carta, señoría – dijo el segundo con cierta agresividad – Espero que se trate de un error, y que no haya decidido volver a Londres inmediatamente.

\- No se trata de un error – replicó lord Cullen.

\- Se ofrecerá una comida en mi casa – insistió sir Charles – y Bella desearía cambiarse de vestido antes de partir.

\- Si Bella quiere seguirme más tarde, puede hacerlo – respondió lord Cullen con altivez – Siento causar inconvenientes, pero debo atender asuntos urgentes en Londres.

\- No puedo imaginar que tenga usted hoy nada más importante que hacer que casarse con mi hija – intervino lady Swan.

Lord Cullen le hizo una reverencia, pero no contestó. Era evidente que, con aquel silencio, manifestaba su desacuerdo.

\- Por favor, no se preocupe por mí – intervino Bella – Puedo viajar tal como voy vestida.

Hubiera seguido hablando, pero su madre la llevó aparte.

\- Cómo te has atrevido a ponerte esa ridícula guirnalda en la cabeza? – le preguntó – Tienes un aspecto absurdo. ¿Dónde se ha visto una novia con una diadema de rosas rojas?

\- ¿Y dónde se ha visto una novia que se casa con un hombre desconocido y debe partir hacia Londres inmediatamente después de la ceremonia? – replicó la joven.

Su madre la miró azorada.

\- ¡ Bella! ¡ Parece que tu nueva posición se te ha subido a la cabeza!

Fue Rosalie quien aflojó la tensión.

\- Creo que el organista va a tocar la marcha nupcial – dijo, al parecer sin advertir que su padre y su flamante cuñado discutían acaloradamente, mientras su madre y Bella se miraban con enfado.

Al oír la voz de Rosalie, lord Cullen se volvió para mirarla y ella le vio apretar los dientes, evidentemente furioso.

\- Vámonos ahora mismo – dijo Bella – Estoy lista.

Besó a su madre rápidamente y abrazó después a su padre. A continuación apoyó la mano en el brazo de lord Cullen y ambos avanzaron por el pasillo mientras sonaba la marcha nupcial, bajo la mirada curiosa y divertida de los asistentes.

Cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha, lord Cullen, cuya mandíbula inferior parecía más prominente que nunca, miró directamente hacia delante. Estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pues tenía la desagradable sensación de haber sido engañado.

Recordó la conversación de Jacob Black con su cuñada y las palabras de ésta: «Mi hermana no ha estado nunca en Londres». Seguro que allí estaba la clave.

Recordaba a Madame Heidi cuando le habló de la hermosa hija de sir Charles y a muchos otros que habían hablado de la belleza de su futura esposa, ya que habían podido admirarla durante la pasada temporada social. Ahora comprendía: Él había pedido la mano de Rosalie y en su lugar, le habían engañado con Bella.

Debía haberse negado a casarse con ella en cuanto la vio avanzar por el pasillo de la iglesia y observó su pequeño rostro en forma de corazon y su pelo oscuro, ya que él

esperaba ver una novia de pelo rubio y mejillas rosadas.

La culpa la tenían las malditas copas que había tomado la noche anterior. El coñac y el vino de mala calidad que había consumido en la posada no habían contribuido a aclarar sus ideas.

¡Había sido un tonto! Podía haberse marchado tranquilamente de la iglesia, pensó mirando a su esposa. Sin duda, no sabría llevar con elegancia las joyas familiares. Trató de encontrar alguna forma de expresar sus sospechas y su ira por lo ocurrido; pero, mientras pensaba cómo empezar, Bella dijo:

\- Espero que no te haya molestado que llevara una diadema de rosas rojas. Mamá estaba escandalizada y supongo que todos lo han comentado en la iglesia. ¡Pero tenía un aspecto tan insípido vestida toda de blanco! Exactamente como un fantasma... ¿y quién desea parecerse a un fantasma el día de su boda?

\- Nunca has estado en Londres, ¿verdad? – preguntó lord Cullen secamente.

Bella se volvió para mirarle y se dio cuenta perfectamente de que la acusaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó.

\- Tu hermana, Rosalie creo que se llama, se lo dijo a Jacob Black, nuestro padrino de boda. Además, no eres como yo esperaba.

\- Esperabas a Rosalie —repuso Bella con sencillez—, pero ella está ya comprometida. – Tras una breve pausa, agregó casi desafiante – Te limitaste a escribir en tu carta «Solicito la mano de su hija en matrimonio». Si querías a Rosalie, debiste aclararlo. En ese caso, papá hubiese rechazado tu generosa oferta.

Había un ligero sarcasmo en su voz al decir esto y el conde lo advirtió.

\- Tu padre, con seguridad, conocía mis intenciones. Estaba presente cuando Madame Heidi mencionó la belleza de tu hermana. Evidentemente no se refería a ti, que nunca has estado en Londres.

\- Papá estaba en un aprieto. Fue idea mía, en realidad, para salvar la fortuna familiar y conseguir al mismo tiempo un marido. De otro modo, ellos no tenían muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo.

Lord Cullen se sintió algo azorado ante aquella franqueza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mírame – repuso Bella.

Él hizo lo que la joven le pedía, pero le resultó difícil darse cuenta de su aspecto en la oscuridad del carruaje. Era pálida, demasiado, pensó, y el peinado no le quedaba bien, sobre todo ahora que tenía el pelo revuelto después de haberse quitado la diadema y el velo. No podía llamársela fea, pero no era el tipo de esposa capaz de suscitar la envidia de sus amigos y él aspiraba a que lo envidiaran cuando apareciese con la condesa de Cullen, del mismo modo que envidiaban sus cuadros, sus magníficas residencias y su posición social.

\- ¡En fin, ya está hecho! – dijo con tono desagradable, más molesto consigo mismo que con Bella. Se daba cuenta de que todo se debía a su forma impulsiva de hacer las cosas. Si hubiera tenido el buen juicio de ver a la muchacha antes de la ceremonia, habría deshecho el trato.

\- Sí, está hecho – afirmó Bellacon un suspiro – En cierto modo me parecía una trampa, pero después de todo tú tienes la culpa. No puedo imaginar que un hombre pueda comprar un caballo sin verlo y menos aún una esposa.

\- No creo que debas hablar así – le reprochó él, asombrado de sí mismo al descubrir que estaba impresionado.

\- ¿Por qué no? – replicó Bella – Me has comprado, ¿no? ¡Todo ese dinero que te debía papá, más las cincuenta mil libras que me has destinado! ¿O pretendes que te lo devuelva?

\- ¡Por Dios, no! – exclamó lord Cullen, atónito por la conversación que mantenía con su esposa y sin saber cómo manejar la situación.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que seamos honestos – observó Bella – Al fin y al cabo ya estamos casados y yo significo tu ingreso en el Almack, ¿verdad? Supongo también que debo resultarte algo molesta, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no haré el mismo papel que habría hecho Rosalie a la cabecera de tu mesa.

\- ¡No he dicho eso! – protestó el conde, mirándola con inquietud.

\- Lo digo yo – manifestó Bella – No me hago ilusiones acerca de mí misma. Siempre he defraudado a mis padres y cuando niña solían castigarme a menudo porque me encontraban en falta. Mamá sobre todo, siempre pensaba que no lograría convertirme en una dama. ¡Es gracioso!

\- A mí no me hace gracia – gruñó lord Cullen.

\- No, desde luego que no – suspiró Bella – Y supongo que me encontrarás espantosamente aburrida, comparada con las mujeres que sueles tratar en Londres. He oído hablar de Tanya Denali. ¿Es muy guapa?

Lord Cullen lanzó una exclamación de asombro:

\- ¡Por todos los...! ¿Dónde has oído esas cosas? ¿Y cómo te atreves a mencionarlas? ¿Es que no tienes pudor? ¡Eres mi esposa, recuérdalo, y debes honrar mi apellido!

\- Lo siento – murmuró Bella con humildad – ¿No debía haberlo dicho?

\- ¡Desde luego que no! – exclamó lord Cullen y en seguida se sintió más asombrado por su propia reacción que por las palabras de la muchacha.

El carruaje se detuvo un momento y Bella, inclinándose para mirar por la ventanilla, vio que estaban en un cruce de caminos, a pocos kilómetros de su casa.

\- ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? – preguntó advirtiendo que lord Cullen

parecía molesto consigo mismo.

\- Jacob Black tiene que volver a Londres, de manera que he enviado mi faetón en su busca. Debe de estar ya a poca distancia de nosotros y he pensado que sería agradable tomar un poco el aire.

\- ¡Oh, es una idea espléndida! – exclamó ella – Yo también me canso en los viajes. Además, será más divertido ir en un faetón – volvió a mirar afuera y añadió entusiasmada – ¡Ahí viene! ¡Qué magníficos caballos! Siempre he deseado viajar en un coche así.

Antes que lord Cullen pudiese decir nada y antes también que el lacayo pusiera pie en tierra, Bella abría la portezuela y saltó al camino. En seguida corrió hacia el faetón negro y amarillo.

Lord Cullen dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Era imposible, pensó, explicarle a aquella muchacha impulsiva que su intención era viajar a Londres con Jacob en el faetón y dejar que ella siguiese tranquilamente en el carruaje. Tal vez, por el momento, lo mejor sería no contrariarla. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que ponerla en su lugar. Estaba a punto de bajar del carruaje, cuando Bella regresó. Se recogía con ambas manos el vestido de satén blanco y mostraba indiscretamente los tobillos.

\- He olvidado la capa – dijo alegremente – ¿Puedes dármela? Está en el asiento. No me la he puesto cuando salimos de la iglesia porque está algo gastada y no hubo tiempo de comprar otra. ¿Me ayudas? Es muy molesto tener que sostenerme las faldas.

Dócilmente, porque no sabía qué decir, lord Cullen bajó del carruaje con la capa y se la puso a Bella sobre los hombros. Advirtió que estaba hecha de un material corriente, pero su color azul parecía reflejarse en los ojos de la muchacha, que le miraban llenos de animación.

\- Tienes razón – convino con voz más cálida – Esto es mucho más divertido que un banquete de bodas y todos esos discursos aburridos.

Bella se alejó nuevamente y lord Cullen advirtió, azorado, que subía al faetón sin esperar la ayuda del lacayo, para sentarse junto a Jacob, que sostenía las riendas. Era evidente que se proponía viajar hasta Londres sentada entre los dos hombres: su marido y su padrino de boda.

Lord Cullen tomó su sombrero y avanzó despacio hacia el coche. Los caballos estaban nerviosos y Jacob le gritó:

\- ¡Apresura el paso, Edward! ¡Es difícil mantenerlos quietos!

El conde subió al carruaje y se sentó junto a Bella.

\- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – exclamó ella – Desearía que mi madre me viese. Se desmayaría de horror.

\- ¿Quieres conducir, Edward? – le propuso Jacob – ¿O lo hago yo por ahora?

\- Cambiaremos en Potters Bar – repuso lord Cullen.

\- Pues bien, ¡adelante entonces! – dijo Jacob agitando el látigo, y se pusieron en marcha.

Bella sentía que el viento le pegaba con fuerza en la cara. Las horquillas que Ángela le había puesto en el peinado se desprendieron y el pelo comenzó a caerle sobre los hombros. Pero esto no parecía preocuparla.

\- ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! – gritaba, y Jacob riendo, le advirtió:

\- Vamos a toda velocidad. Descansaremos en Potters Bar. Creo que a Edward le vendrá bien un trago y también a mí.

\- Empiezo a sentir hambre – manifestó Bella – No tomé el desayuno esta mañana; no había tiempo para todo.

\- Supongo que estaría muy inquieta – señaló Jacob.

\- En realidad no – repuso Bella – No tenía miedo, sólo cierta aprensión. – Hizo una pausa y luego agregó – ¡Bah! Supongo que no es verdad. Garret dice que todo el mundo siente miedo cuando toma parte en una pelea.

\- ¿Una pelea? – se sobresaltó lord Cullen – ¿Comparas nuestro matrimonio con una pelea?

Ella sonrió, como disculpándose.

\- Es casi la misma cosa, ¿no? Al menos, es lo que piensa Garret.

\- ¿Y quién es Garret? – preguntó lord Cullen con cierto disgusto – ¿Tu galán? Creí que eras demasiado joven para haber tenido aventuras amorosas. ¿O quizá era ésa una de las razones por las que querías casarte? Su sugerencia era tan desagradable que Jacob le miró sorprendido, pero Bella se echó a reír.

\- ¡Nunca imaginé que sospecharas de Garret! – dijo – Este año va a cumplir cuarenta y cinco años. Es nuestro mozo de cuadra y el hombre que más sabe de caballos en todo Hertforshire. Incluso papá lo asegura, aunque a menudo se irrita porque Garret sabe más que él.

\- ¡Touché, Edward! – le dijo Jacob con voz baja

.

Lord Cullen se sonrojó y miró a su amigo con furia antes de decir: – ¿De manera que ese mozo de cuadra, Garret o como se llame, te dijo que nuestro matrimonio sería como una pelea?

\- No lo dijo de esa forma – explicó Bella – Sólo hablamos sobre la valentía y sobre lo que sentía un hombre antes de una pelea. Garret fue campeón durante muchos años.

\- Veo que tienes un competidor en Garret, Edward – comentó Jacob, divertido.

\- Preferiría que mi esposa citara mejores opiniones que las de un mozo de cuadra – declaró el conde.

Bella miró a los dos hombres perpleja y, como no comprendía el giro que había tomado la conversación, se quedó en silencio. Además, no había necesidad de hablar. Estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel viaje. El galope de los caballos la dejaba sin aliento y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Pasaron por Hatfield y poco después divisaron las praderas ondulantes que rodeaban Potters Bar. Al entrar en el pueblo, vieron una espesa muchedumbre. Había un círculo adonde iban llegando los caballos, conducidos por sus dueños o por niños harapientos con pelo negro y ensortijado, gitanos al parecer.

\- Olvidé que hoy tendría lugar una feria de caballos – dijo Bella.

\- Si te hubieras acordado, seguro que habrías postergado la boda – señaló el conde.

\- Es una pena perdérsela – admitió Bella – En Potters Bar se consiguen mejores animales que en ninguna otra parte. Fue aquí donde Garret compró a Seagull, una yegua maravillosa.

\- No será como la feria de Tattersall – intervino Jacob con una sonrisa burlona – Pero quizá Edward quiera inspeccionar algunos animales.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Sería una pena no hacerlo. ¡Detengámonos! – pidió Bella.

\- Decídete, Edward – dijo Jacob y, sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo, detuvo el faetón en un claro. A continuación bajó y se volvió para ayudar a Bella, pero ella fue más rápida y saltó. Entonces se le desprendieron las últimas orquillas y el pelo le cayó sobre los hombros y hasta la cintura, como un manto oscuro con reflejos rojizos, que ella se echó hacia atrás, impaciente. Luego se levantó el borde del vestido y dijo con ansiedad:

\- ¡Vengan conmigo! Sé a dónde podemos ir para ver mejor. No conviene tratar de pasar entre la muchedumbre. Tenemos que situarnos en la entrada del círculo.

\- Entremos en él – propuso lord Cullen y así lo hicieron, mientras los mozos pasaban a su lado con los caballos.

Bella contemplaba a los animales sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas que despertaba en todos, al verla con el pelo suelto y su extraño vestido.

Lord Cullen y Jacob comenzaron a discutir los méritos de un ejemplar y fue entonces cuando Bella vio el potro. Era pequeño y estaba nervioso, asustado por la muchedumbre y por la proximidad de los otros caballos. En seguida comprendió la joven que estaba bien alimentado y tenía el espíritu de un buen caballo de carreras. Un muchacho de unos quince años sostenía las riendas. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Bella salió del círculo y preguntó desde lejos:

\- ¿Cuánto quieres por él?

\- Diez libras – contestó el muchacho.

Bella suspiró. Diez libras era mucho dinero para ella... Mas, súbitamente recordó que era rica. Podía comprar el caballo que le gustase, aunque no sabía dónde lo alojaría ni cómo cuidarlo.

\- No se lo vendas a nadie – le dijo sonriendo al muchacho – Regreso en un momento – añadió y corrió de nuevo hacia el círculo.

Lord Cullen y Jacob se habían dado cuenta de que Bella no estaba con ellos y comenzaban a buscarla algo inquietos pensando que, por mirar los caballos, se habían olvidado de ella.

\- Vengan a ver lo que he encontrado – les dijo ella rápidamente y, emocionada, puso la mano sobre el brazo de lord Cullen para tirar de él.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó el conde, molesto – No debes andar sola.

Bella iba a replicar, pero en seguida recordó que era una mujer casada y debía comportarse como tal.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! – se disculpó – Pero nadie me conoce. No saben que soy tu esposa. ¡Ven a ver el potro que he encontrado! Será un ganador, estoy segura. ¡Oh, si Garret estuviese aquí...!

\- Tal vez, aunque no pretendemos emular a Garret, podamos ser útiles – ironizó lord Cullen.

\- Sí, desde luego – asintió Bella – Quiero que lo vean y me digan lo que piensan. Vale diez libras. Sé que es mucho dinero, pero... ¿no podrías prestármelo? Papá me dijo que yo dispondría de una cantidad que me has asignado y quisiera comprar ese caballo... si no tienes inconveniente, por supuesto – añadió sonrojándose y mirando a su marido confiada.

\- Diez libras, Edward. ¿Podrás afrontar ese gasto? – preguntó Jacob.

\- Primero tengo que ver al animal – respondió su amigo riendo – No creo que haya aquí nada que valga la pena.

Bella retiró la mano que había apoyado en su brazo, pero el conde, instintivamente comprendió que ella no se había enfadado porque dudara de su buen juicio. Más bien parecía temer que tratara de persuadirla para que no lo comprase.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros? – dijo un hombre acercándose. Evidentemente se trataba de uno de los agentes que solía haber en todas la ferias. Su rostro era desagradable y su mirada servil.

\- Váyase – le ordenó lord Cullen – No quiero tratar con usted.

\- Como quiera, señoría – contestó el hombre, pero Bella advirtió la mirada que le dirigía al muchacho mientras se alejaba.

\- Ese hombre pedirá una fuerte comisión – murmuró y, dirigiéndose al muchacho, preguntó – ¿Cuánto te ha dicho que debías darle?

\- La mitad – repuso el chico.

\- ¡ Pero no es justo! – exclamó Bella.

\- Tendré que pagarle – dijo él con tristeza – Me encontrará aunque me esconda.

\- ¿ Para qué quieres el dinero ?

\- Es para pagar la hipoteca. Hemos tenido un invierno muy malo. Yo no quería vender a Sir Galahad, pero mi padre no pudo conseguir el dinero y tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Sir Galahad? —preguntó Bella suavemente – ¿Ése es el nombre del potro?

\- Sí, lo oí en la escuela y me gustó – explicó el muchacho. – Lord Cullen y Jacob estaban inspeccionando al animal y, al ver su expresión, Bella comprendió que les gustaba.

\- ¿Puedo comprarlo? – preguntó acercándoseles.

\- Tú lo has visto primero – respondió Jacob, dirigiéndose a su amigo – Si no lo compras, lo haré yo.

\- Como quiera Bella – dijo lord Cullen. La joven sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres decir que me adelantarás el dinero?

\- Por supuesto – repuso él y sacó su cartera de un bolsillo.

\- Aguarda un momento – dijo Bellay miró por encima del hombro.

El agente se encontraba cerca y fingía observar a los caballos, pero estaba alerta a todos los movimientos que ellos hacían.

\- ¿Le has dicho que me habías pedido diez libras? – preguntó Bella al muchacho y éste asintió. Ella siguió inquiriendo – Con lo que te queda, ¿pagarás la hipoteca?

\- No toda, pero servirá.

Bella se alejó unos pasos con su marido.

\- Escucha – le dijo – Si le doy quince libras al chico, podrá quedarse con diez y darle cinco a ese explotador.

\- Eres muy generosa – dijo lord Cullen con ligera ironía.

\- Por favor... Quiero el caballo, pero también ayudar al muchacho.

\- Es tu dinero – replicó él con gravedad – ¿Pero no crees que pueden estar de acuerdo?

\- No lo creo. El chico es tan honesto como... como su caballo. Tú Puedes verlo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Siempre juzgas a las personas por la mirada? – preguntó lord Cullen y ella rió.

\- No, las miro igual que a un caballo, de arriba abajo.

\- Ven aquí, muchacho – dijo el conde y el chico se le acercó – Aquí tienes cinco libras. Llévaselas a ese rufián y dile que ha tenido suerte. Luego llévate el caballo a casa y yo enviaré a uno de mis lacayos por él. Soy lord Cullen. Mi lacayo te llevará el resto del dinero y, gracias a esta dama, quizá algo más. Creo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la hipoteca de este año. ¿Está claro?

\- Comprendo, señoría. Y muchas gracias, milady.

\- ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó Bella con sentido práctico.

\- En la granja Bell – repuso el muchacho – Cualquiera les puede indicar dónde es.

\- Muy bien – dijo lord Cullen – El lacayo irá mañana. No permitas que nadie lastime al caballo; recuerda que pertenece a la señora.

\- Lo cuidaré – prometió el muchacho antes de alejarse con el potro.

Por su parte, lord Cullen daba la vuelta para dirigirse al carruaje, cuando notó que una mano se cogía a su brazo. Al bajar la mirada, vio a Bella, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de alegría.

\- Gracias – dijo la joven – No sabía que nadie pudiese ser tan generoso. Al chico se le veía muy agradecido y yo por primera vez tengo un caballo para mí.

\- Quince libras es una buena cantidad de dinero – comentó Jacob y ella no advirtió que era en broma, por lo que asintió con gravedad:

\- Sí, tiene razón. Pero, ¿no comprende que si no le dábamos esas cinco libras más al muchacho, no habría podido pagar la hipoteca?

\- Y eso no nos hubiese permitido dormir en toda la noche – apuntó lord Cullen.

\- Los campesinos han tenido un invierno muy duro – arguyó Bella – Tal vez tú mismo lo hayas sufrido en tus campos, ¿no es así?

No entendió la joven por qué su marido no respondía y por qué Jacob, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo, comentaba:

\- Sí, tú mismo lo has comprobado, Edward. Sé lo preocupado que estabas.

\- ¡Cállate, Jacob! – exclamó lord Cullen irritado.

Cuando llegaron al faetón, ayudó a Bella a subir y le dijo:

\- Me pregunto si, dentro de un año, quince libras te parecerán mucho dinero.

\- Un año es mucho tiempo – respondió Bella.

Ambos hombres se sentaron a su lado y lord Cullen tomó las riendas. Entonces ella agregó:

\- Pero recordaré nuestra boda cada vez que mire a Sir Galahad.

\- ¿Y qué mejor razón que ésa podría haber? —dijo Jacob con sarcasmo, mirando a lord Cullen por encima de la cabeza de Bella.

_**¿Que les ha parecido hasta ahora?** _

_**Espero que esten disfrutando esta historia, por mi parte me he reido un montón con las ocurrencias de Bella. **_


	5. Londres

Era tarde cuando llegaron a Londres. Se habían quedado más de lo esperado en Potters Bar, hablando con los tratantes de caballos que venían de todas partes del país y con varios forasteros que se encontraban en la hostería donde lord Cullen había decidido que comerían.

Todo había sido muy entretenido e interesante para Bella , pero nada fue similar a la excitación que le produjo ver Londres por primera vez. A medida que se iban acercando, advirtió que comenzaban a disminuir los rebaños que bloqueaban los caminos y que, en su lugar, se veían carros con frutas y verduras que rodaban hacia los mercados.

Había carruajes con escudos de armas en las portezuelas y numerosos faetones conducidos por jóvenes tocados con sombreros ladeados. Había también gran cantidad de peatones y algunos de ellos tenían un aspecto pintoresco que, por mirarlos, Bella estuvo a punto de caer por la ventanilla.

\- ¡Miren a ese mono bailando con una pandereta! – exclamaba casi sin aliento –¡Y a ese oso! ¡Pobrecito! Espero que luego no le metan en un hoyo y le azucen a los perros.

\- Es un deporte insoportable – declaró Black – ¿No te parece, Edward?

Lord Cullen, que parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, contestó:

\- Eso es algo que no permitiría que mi esposa viese.

\- Por supuesto – contestó Jacob rápidamente – Pero ya que lo dices, podríamos añadir que no debería asistir a ningún espectáculo.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no se me permitirá volver a ver una pelea? – exclamó Bella alarmada.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya has asistido a alguna? – preguntó lord Cullen a su vez.

\- A muchas – contestó Bella – Pero papá y mamá no lo saben. Garret me llevaba. Y eran muy divertidas. Una vez me quedé afónica de tanto gritar.

\- Nunca he visto a una dama en una pelea – señaló Jacob Black – Pero tal vez Edward encuentre la manera de llevarla disfrazada.

\- Jamás lo haría – aseveró el conde.

Su tono de voz indicó a Bella que era mejor no discutir. Él había tomado las riendas y conducía hábilmente entre el tránsito, que se iba haciendo más

denso a medida que se internaban en la ciudad.

Ahora se veían tiendas y Bella se inclinaba ansiosamente para ver los escaparates, preguntándose qué se sentiría al poder comprar los vestidos que aparecían a su vista en lugar de mirar las fotos de las revistas de modas. Seguía pensando en ello cuando pasaron un gran patio rodeado de casas y a continuación otros dos más.

\- Hemos llegado – anunció Jacob y en seguida exclamó –¡Caramba, Edward, mira eso!

Lord Cullen hizo detener los caballos y miró a su derecha, donde esperaba un resplandeciente carruaje escoltado por lacayos con librea en verde oro.

\- Se trata del príncipe seguramente – dijo lord Cullen – No esperaba que su alteza viniese a felicitarme personalmente.

\- Y supongo que no habrá venido solo – observó Jacob con un tono que parecía de advertencia.

\- ¿No? – preguntó lord Cullen sin darse por enterado – Pues lo mejor será afrontarlo, aunque, más que al príncipe, desearía tener delante un vaso de vino.

\- ¡Pero Edward, no puedes presentar a tu esposa tal como viene!

Bella se volvió y vio la expresión azorada de Jacob Black. Fue entonces cuando se percató de su aspecto, con el traje de novia arrugado y lleno de barro en el bajo, la vieja capa sobre los hombros y el pelo suelto y despeinado a causa del viento.

\- No podré conocer el príncipe ahora – se lamentó.

\- El príncipe no sería problema; se trata de su acompañante – señaló Jacob.

La cara de lord Cullen se oscureció.

\- ¡Qué importa! – exclamó airado y les dio con la fusta a los caballos, pero Jacob dijo en seguida:

\- ¡No seas inconsciente, Edward! Mañana todo Londres sabrá que la condesa de Cullen pasó el día de su boda en una feria de caballos. ¡Piensa lo que dirá el comité del Almack! No le permitirán entrar y a ti tampoco. Vamos primero a los establos. Bella y yo entraremos en la casa por la puerta trasera.

Por un momento, lord Cullen pareció a punto de negarse.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó luego – Esto me ocurre por querer tener una esposa y parecer un nombre respetable.

Jacob se rió de él.

\- ¡Y es sólo el comienzo, Edward! La respetabilidad te pesará cada vez más.

\- ¡Calla! – le ordenó su amigo y condujo los caballos hacia las caballerizas. Cuando Jacob y Bella bajaron del carruaje, él se alejó haciéndoles un saludo con el sombrero.

\- ¿Quién ha venido con el príncipe de Gales? – preguntó Bella a su acompañante.

\- ¡Oh, creo que el príncipe ha venido con unos amigos! – contestó él, evasivo.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que aquélla no era la verdad, pero no dijo nada. Jacob la guió a través de los establos hasta un pasadizo, al final del cual había una escalera que conducía a la primera planta de la casa.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo – La llevaré directamente arriba; Sé cuál es la habitación que ocupará.

Subieron como si fuesen conspiradores. Luego, Jacob abrió una puerta y Bella se encontró en un ancho corredor con habitaciones a los dos lados. En un extremo había una enorme escalera que llevaba sin duda a la planta inferior.

Los muebles, cuadros y candelabros eran magníficos y algo sobrecogedores también. Bella miraba a su alrededor mientras seguía a Jacob, que abrió una puerta, la volvió a cerrar y abrió otra a continuación.

\- Éste es su dormitorio – dijo – Mire, ya han traído su baúl.

Viendo su baúl en el suelo y las dos doncellas de impecables cofias blancas que sacaban la ropa, Bella recordó, incómoda, a las muchachas campesinas que trabajaban en su casa.

Jacob se volvió hacia la joven con una sonrisa.

\- ¡ Alégrate! – le dijo tuteándola por primera vez – Pareces un pollo mojado.

\- Así me siento. Me hubiese gustado quedarme en la feria y no haber venido aquí.

\- Te sentirás bien – dijo Jacob con amabilidad – Aunque al principio será un poco extraño para ti, desde luego.

De pronto se oyeron voces y ella dijo en un murmullo:

\- Quiero ver al príncipe. ¿Es realmente tan apuesto como dicen?

Avanzó de puntillas hasta la escalera, se inclinó y miró entre los barrotes de la barandilla.

Sobre la alfombra persa del vestíbulo, cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas en blanco y oro, había un hombre de aspecto singular, aunque ligeramente ridículo. No se parecía a las fotos que Bella había visto de él, pero lo reconoció de inmediato: era el extravagante Aro Volturi, príncipe de Gales, de quien todo el país había oído contar insólitas aventuras. Era difícil saber dónde terminaba la verdad y dónde empezaba la fantasía. Por el contrario, había algo innegable: el príncipe estaba gordo. Ni siquiera los ajustados corsés lograban disimularlo. El estómago le caía por encima de los ajustados pantalones y la levita de satén azul, exquisitamente confeccionada, parecía a punto de estallar pese a los botones adornados con diamantes que la sujetaban. Sin embargo, su rostro, de facciones delicadas y ojos inteligentes, era hermoso y había algo impresionante en él: su voz rica y profunda, tal como la joven esperaba.

\- ¡Estoy desolado, querido Cullen! – decía el príncipe en aquel momento –¡Tenernos que marchar sin haber visto a la novia! ¡Qué pena! Pero doy una fiesta en la mansión Volturi esta noche y no puedo hacer esperar a mis huéspedes.

\- Desde luego, alteza – asintió lord Cullen – Mi esposa también lo sentirá mucho. La mortificará saber que se ha perdido vuestra agradable visita, pero la ceremonia la dejó fatigada y ha llegado con dolor de cabeza.

\- Espero que esa indisposición no estropee vuestra noche de bodas – comentó el príncipe con un gesto malicioso.

En aquel momento, apareció una mujer en el vestíbulo.

\- ¡Oh, eso sería desastroso! – exclamó el conde y Bella pudo advertir desde su escondite la insinceridad de su voz.

Vio que una mano enguantada se apoyaba en el brazo de su marido y advirtió que pertenecía a la mujer más Bella que jamás hubiese podido imaginar, vestida con un traje exquisito.

Las nuevas tendencias de la moda acababan de llegar a Londres desde el Continente: se usaban el escote cuadrado, las mangas con volantes y la cintura alta, lo cual hacía resaltar la línea de los senos. Pero lo que dejó sin aliento a Bella fue ver que el vestido de fina muselina era transparente, por lo que el cuerpo de la dama se revelaba casi por completo.

Bella reparó también en la diadema con turquesas que adornaba su cabello y hacía juego con su collar y las cintas de su traje.

La recién llegada era tan encantadora como un ángel, aunque ésta no era la palabra adecuada para definirla. A pesar de que era muy distinguida y su voz poseía una gran suavidad, a Bella le pareció una mujer peligrosa.

El príncipe avanzó hacia la puerta, pero su acompañante se quedó atrás y miró a lord Cullen. Bella pudo ver claramente las largas pestañas oscuras que velaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Ha sido muy cansado todo? – preguntó – No te preocupes, Edward. Ahora que te has casado, el Almack volverá a abrirte sus puertas.

\- No es el Almack lo que interesa, lo sabes – repuso lord Cullen en voz baja. Sin embargo, Bella pudo oírlo.

\- Sí, lo sé – replicó la mujer – Pero, como miembro del comité, tuve que actuar con cautela cuando te expulsaron. Ahora podemos volver a empezar.

\- ¿Podemos? – preguntó él ansioso.

La pregunta debió de sorprender a su interlocutora, porque abrió los ojos de pronto y Bella pudo observar que no eran azules como había supuesto, sino verdes y con extraños reflejos color ámbar, lo que le daba una expresión felina.

\- Desde luego, Edward – afirmó con dulzura, enfatizando cada palabra significativamente – Ven mañana.

El conde le besó la mano y ella se alejó con paso elegante, mostrándose casi desnuda a contraluz, para ir a reunirse con el príncipe de Gales, que se encontraba ya en su carruaje.

Lord Cullen se quedó viéndola marchar y luego se volvió. Entonces Bella se puso en pie y se apartó de la barandilla. Sus ojos se veían desmesuradamente abiertos cuando preguntó a Jacob Black:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Debías haberte quedado en tu dormitorio – dijo él irritado – Una dama no debe andar espiando...

\- ¡No soy una dama! – le interrumpió Bella , enfadada – No sé nada y no conozco a nadie. Soy sólo una campesina, de manera que dime: ¿quién es?

\- Si te refieres a la beldad que ha venido con su alteza – dijo Jacob con desagrado – es Madame Victoria. Su esposo es miembro de la corte.

\- ¿Y ella es una de las anfitrionas del Almack? – inquirió Bella. Ahora las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar – ¿La ama? – preguntó sin pensar y advirtió el asombro que asomaba al rostro de su interlocutor.

\- Bella, ¡no debes hacerme esas preguntas!

\- ¿A quién le voy a preguntar entonces? Sabía lo de Tanya Denali, pero no lo de Madame Victoria.

\- ¿Sabías lo de Tanya? – preguntó Jacob estúpidamente.

Bella asintió.

\- Pero... lord Cullen me dijo que no debía hablar de ella —dijo, incapaz de referirse a él como a su marido.

\- Por supuesto que no – afirmó Jacob – Pero creía que eras en efecto una campesina y no tenías contacto con el «gran mundo». ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Un sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de Bella.

\- En realidad – dijo – escuché la conversación que sostuvieron Garret y el cochero de unos conocidos que fueron a visitar a mi madre; eran personas que nunca nos habían prestado atención antes, de modo que me escapé a los establos. Cuando llegué, oí que el cochero le contaba a Garret que lord Cullen había gastado mucho dinero comprándole caballos a Tanya Denali. «Pero ella lo vale», añadió. «Es una mujer ardiente y muy guapa. La vi bailar en el Covent Garden».

Jacob parecía impresionado.

\- Supongo que no le habrás dicho eso a Edward – dijo.

\- No. Sólo le pregunté si era tan bonita – repuso Bella .

\- Se quedaría impresionado al ver que sabías esas cosas.

\- Pero nadie me dijo nada de Madame Victoria – se quejó Bella – Esa mujer es tan hermosa, que a su lado yo pareceré un monstruo. Me sentiré como si viviera de nuevo junto a Rosalie.

\- ¡Vaya, lo que te preocupa es tu aspecto! – exclamó Jacob, aliviado – Tienes que comprarte ropa y arreglarte el pelo. No puedes seguir con el cabello suelto como ahora.

\- Desde luego – asintió Bella – ¿Dónde compra sus vestidos Madame Victoria?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – comenzó a decir Jacob, mas se interrumpió y cambió de tono – ¡Pero sí lo sé! Recuerdo que una vez me hizo esperar una hora ante el establecimiento de madame Brandon, en la calle Bond. Madame viste a la mitad de las mujeres elegantes de Londres.

\- ¡Iré allí entonces! – decidió Bella .

\- La ropa es muy cara allí – le advirtió Jacob – aunque no tanto como para preocupar a Edward. Tiene suficiente dinero.

La puerta del otro extremo del corredor se abrió y una mujer de edad madura, vestida de seda negra y con un llavero colgado a la cintura, avanzó hacia ellos. Se detuvo al llegar e hizo una reverencia.

\- Debo pedirle que me disculpe, milady – dijo con voz nerviosa – No me avisaron que había llegado. Le ordené a uno de los lacayos que me lo hiciera saber inmediatamente, pero él ha descuidado su deber.

\- No es culpa del lacayo – la tranquilizó Bella – El coronel Black y yo hemos entrado por la parte de atrás de la casa. No quería que su alteza real me viera tal como estoy ahora.

\- ¡Oh, comprendo, milady! Su habitación está lista.

\- Gracias, señora... – vaciló Bella .

\- Señora Cope, milady. Soy el ama de llaves y hace casi veinticinco años que estoy aquí; primero con la madre de su señoría y luego con él. Si quiere seguirme... – dijo mirando a Jacob como desaprobando su presencia. Él se dio cuenta y le tendió la mano a Bella en actitud amistosa.

\- Debo marcharme – dijo – Buena suerte... y no te asustes.

\- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – preguntó Bella.

\- Esta noche no – repuso él, y Bella recordó que no sería correcto que unos recién casados invitaran a cenar a un tercero el día de su boda.

\- Adiós – se despidió lamentando su partida.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde, una vez que se hubo bañado y vestido, Bella se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde, según le informaron, la esperaba lord Cullen. Se había puesto uno de sus vestidos más elegantes, de satén color melocotón;

pero aun así, sabía que iba totalmente pasada de moda si se la comparaba con Madame Victoria.

Sin embargo, con el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y los diamantes que lord Cullen le había enviado, esperaba estar más presentable. Se miró al espejo de su habitación y deseó preguntarle su opinión a la señora Cope, pero comprendió que no debía hacerlo, puesto que el ama de llaves seguramente tendría ideas anticuadas.

La feria de caballos y el viaje en el faetón acompañados por Jacob Black, le habían hecho olvidar su extraña boda y el hecho mismo de que era una recién casada. Pero ahora, en aquella casa enorme y lujosa, silenciosa y sobrecogedora, con un lacayo ante cada puerta, todo era muy diferente.

Dos lacayos abrieron las puertas de una estancia alumbrada por cientos de velas. Lord Cullen estaba de pie junto a la chimenea. Se había puesto una levita de seda verde exquisitamente cortada y, al verlo, Bella pensó que no había advertido antes lo apuesto e imponente que era.

Le oyó toser mientras avanzaba hacia él y sintió tristeza al pensar que, sin duda, le molestaba tener que quedarse en casa con ella, cuando podía estar con el príncipe y Madame Victoria en la mansión Volturi.

\- Espero que te hayan atendido bien – dijo él.

\- Son muy atentos; gracias – repuso Bella – Siento haber llegado un poco tarde para la cena, pero tenía el cabello tan enmarañado por el viento que me ha llevado mucho tiempo cepillarlo y arreglármelo en un peinado más a la moda, según me han dicho las doncellas.

\- Sí, por supuesto – repuso lord Cullen, que no parecía interesado por su pelo y se mostró aliviado cuando el mayordomo anunció que la cena estaba servida.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo para ir al comedor, sobre cuya larga mesa se veían hermosos ornamentos de oro. Junto a los candelabros había ramilletes de orquídeas y, en el centro, una bandeja en forma de concha llena de bombones y dulces de menta. Bella nunca había visto una mesa sin mantel, pero había oído decir que el príncipe había impuesto la moda de comer sin él.

El mayordomo acercó la silla a un extremo de la mesa y la joven advirtió que tendría que elevar la voz para dirigirse a su marido. Rápidamente, temiendo que si lo pensaba no se atrevería, dijo:

\- No quiero sentarme aquí tan lejos de ti. ¿Puedo hacerlo a tu lado para que hablemos? Quiero preguntarte muchas cosas y no me gusta tener que gritar.

Él pareció sorprendido, mas repuso cortés:

\- Puedes sentarte donde desees.

Los sirvientes cambiaron su plato de lugar y ella se sentó junto al conde.

\- Así está mejor – dijo – Es muy protocolario eso de ponerse tan lejos y yo quiero hablarte de Sir Galahad.

Aquél era un tema que podían tener en común, pensó Bella, y pronto ambos conversaban animadamente sobre la casa de campo de lord Cullen en Sussex, donde Sir Galahad podía ser entrenado. La cena transcurrió animadamente y luego se dirigieron a un salón que había en el piso superior. Según el mayordomo, había sido arreglado para la señora. Estaba lleno de flores, todas blancas, y en cuanto entraron percibieron el aroma de las lilas y las fresias. Era una hermosa habitación con columnas blancas de dorados capiteles, y cortinas bordadas con hilo de oro. Bella se sintió insignificante cuando avanzó sobre la lujosa alfombra para sentarse junto a la chimenea en un sofá forrado de satén.

\- ¿Esta habitación fue decorada por tu madre? – preguntó mirando con asombro a su alrededor.

\- No, la decoración es reciente – contestó su marido – Hice arreglar toda la casa. Estaba vieja, estropeada y completamente pasada de moda.

\- ¡Qué buen gusto tienes! – exclamó Bella y, por su expresión, comprendió quién se había encargado de la nueva decoración. Azul pálido, blanco y dorado; los tonos pastel que había en su dormitorio... Sin duda se veía en todo la mano de Madame Victoria.

\- Fue todo sumamente caro – explicó lord Cullen – pero creo que valió la pena. Ahora estoy pensando rehacer la mansión Cullen, que sigue igual que cuando murió mi padre.

\- Me alegro de que esté así – dijo Bella. Él arqueó las cejas y la joven agregó – Quiero decir que me gustará verla tal como está. En cierto modo, detesto los cambios. Creo que a todo el mundo le sucede.

Hablaba para evitar el silencio que temía que se impusiese; pero fue inútil, de manera que se puso en pie, decidida.

\- Creo que me iré a la cama – dijo – Ha sido un día cansado y supongo que tú querrás salir a ver a tus amigos.

\- No, no lo haré – respondió el conde – Saldré mañana.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

\- Sí, voy a visitar a Jacob Black. Me invitó hace tiempo. Serán sólo una o dos noches.

\- ¿Te alojarás en su casa, cerca de Newmarket, de la cual ha hablado esta tarde?

\- Así es.

\- ¿ Habrá una carrera o una pelea?

\- Tal vez ambas cosas – repuso lord Cullen con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, cómo me gustaría ir!

\- Creo que será una fiesta de solteros. Bien... Quiero decir para hombres solos.

\- Comprendo... Pero me parece injusto que los hombres sean los únicos que se divierten.

\- Estarás bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó lord Cullen, como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele – Supongo que, apenas sepan que estás aquí, vendrán a visitarte. Tendrás nuevas amigas y seguramente iréis de compras.

\- Sí, iré de compras – asintió Bella – Y supongo que, como dices, tendré que hacerme de nuevas amigas, aunque no me agrada demasiado la compañía de las mujeres. ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de recibir una invitación del coronel Black?

\- Es absolutamente imposible – contestó él con gravedad – Creo, Bella, que debes tomar conciencia de tu nueva situación. Lo de esta tarde fue diferente, ya que nadie te conocía en la feria de caballos.

\- ¿Crees que importa tanto? Al fin y al cabo tú necesitabas una esposa; ellas no dijeron qué clase de esposa.

\- ¿Ellas? – se sorprendió lord Cullen.

\- Las damas del comité del Almack.

\- ¡Oh, comprendo...! Pero yo espero que mi esposa sea aceptada por toda la sociedad, no sólo por el Almack.

\- Eso parece muy aburrido.

\- No puedes saberlo hasta que no lo hayas intentado. Y además, no hay alternativa. Seguramente, pronto te encontrarás a gusto.

\- Así lo espero – respondió Bella con tristeza y vio que su marido miraba el reloj.

\- Son la diez – dijo él –¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en prepararte para la cama?

\- ¿De manera que por eso te quedas? – preguntó – Por eso no te reúnes con tus amigos y yo, estúpida de mí, no comprendía... Pero ahora entiendo y te diré algo: te has casado conmigo porque querías una esposa que te permitiera ingresar en el Almack, pero yo no seré realmente tu mujer hasta que no nos conozcamos mejor.

Lord Cullen se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Debo deducir que no te gusto? – inquirió.

\- No, no se trata de eso. Pero eres un extraño para mí. No te he visto hasta hoy... y sólo me he casado contigo porque no podía permitir que mi padre tuviese que venderlo todo, nuestra casa y nuestras tierras. Creo que ambos teníamos algo que ganar con este matrimonio. Pero eso no significa que desee irme a la cama con alguien que apenas conozco.

Lord Cullen paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación.

\- No deberías hablar de ese modo – reprochó a Bella – Creía que eras una joven inocente y no sabías nada de esas cosas.

\- Por supuesto, sé que los que se casan duermen juntos – replicó Bella – Mis padres siempre duermen en la misma cama. Y sé lo que ocurre con la gente del campo. Tienen... tienen niños. No soy tan inmadura como para no saberlo. Pero también sé otra cosa.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es?

\- Que la mayoría de las personas se casan cuando están enamoradas – repuso Bella con el mentón alto y los ojos brillantes – Quizá no ocurra así con los que rodean al príncipe de Gales; pero entre la gente común, como mi hermana Rosalie y la familia de Garret, un hombre ama a una mujer y si ésta le corresponde, entonces quieren... dormir juntos y tener hijos. No creo que sea correcto hacerlo si no hay amor.

\- ¡Sueños de una muchacha demasiado joven!

\- ¿Acaso el amor es sólo para los que pertenecen a la alta sociedad? – preguntó Bella –¿Nunca has estado enamorado?

\- Me creí enamorado varias veces —repuso él con franqueza.

\- Entonces sabes cómo es – señaló Bella – Y sé que no estás enamorado de mí, aunque yo sea tu esposa. Yo me portaré como quieras. Haré todo lo posible por llevar dignamente tu nombre..., pero no te daré hijos porque no creo que sea correcto. Y nadie, ni tú ni ningún otro hombre, dormirá en mi cama a menos que yo... lo ame.

Se le quebró la voz al final de la frase. Entonces, sin mirarle, se volvió y echó a correr fuera de la habitación para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Al llegar encontró las velas encendidas. Cerró la puerta y se quedó temblando, con ganas de llorar, pero se controló y se miró al espejo.

\- ¿Habré hecho bien? – se preguntó en voz alta y comprendió que, al hablar poco antes, había seguido los dictados de su corazón.

Siguió haciéndose la misma pregunta durante varias horas sin poder dormir, y luego, por la mañana, apenas despertó, vio que el sol trataba de entrar a través de los pesados cortinajes. Se levantó para abrir una de las ventanas que daba al patio y vio estacionado allí un lujoso faetón con dos magníficos caballos. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, vería a lord Cullen. Era muy temprano y un mozo de cuadra bostezaba junto al coche. Pronto, efectivamente, apareció el conde y avanzó sobre la alfombra roja que habían puesto sobre el pavimento para que pasara. Vestía con mucha elegancia, como de costumbre.

Se subió al faetón, tomó las riendas con seguridad y puso en marcha el vehículo. Bella observó que no sonreía, altivo el perfil, y se preguntó cómo se habría sentido si él hubiese consentido en llevarla consigo. En realidad le hubiese gustado que lo hiciera, no por el placer de su compañía, sino porque le tenía miedo a la soledad.

La asustaba quedarse sola en Londres sin nadie que la guiara o la acompañara, mas de pronto pensó que podía hacer lo que quisiera. No estaba su madre para reprenderla, ni Rosalie, ni un marido que le recordara que tenía que cuidar su posición en sociedad.

Era libre y, por primera vez en su vida, tenía dinero. Volvió a la cama y se quedó largo rato mirando el techo y haciendo planes. Cuando por fin hizo sonar la campanilla, no tenía ninguna duda.

Al ver llegar a la doncella, Bella ordenó que le subiera el desayuno a la habitación, tras tomarlo, se bañó y se vistió para salir.

\- ¿Puedo contar con un carruaje? – preguntó al ama de llaves.

\- Por supuesto, milady. Pediré que dispongan uno inmediatamente. ¿Irá muy lejos?

\- No, sólo de tiendas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla? – preguntó con amabilidad la señora Cope – ¿O quiere que la acompañe alguna doncella?

\- No, prefiero ir sola; gracias – respondió Bella y bajó corriendo la escalera cuando le anunciaron que el carruaje estaba listo.

El carruaje era pequeño, pero llevaba el escudo de los Cullen y los asientos eran muy cómodos. Bella le dijo al cochero que deseaba ir a la tienda de madame Brandon, en la calle Bond.

El establecimiento de madame Brandon no era tan grande como pensó al verlo desde fuera, pero apenas entró se dio cuenta, por las alfombras mullidas y los salones con pesados cortinajes, que la rodeaba una atmósfera de lujo desconocida para ella. La empleada se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla, madame?

\- Quiero ver a madame Brandon – repuso Bella.

\- Lo siento; es imposible. Madame Brandon sólo atiende a clientes muy especiales – contestó la vendedora mirando el vestido de Bella .

\- Creo que si le pregunta a madame Brandon, me atenderá. Soy la condesa Cullen y quiero hablar con ella a solas.

\- ¿La condesa de Cullen? – repitió la dependienta incrédula y, con un tono totalmente distinto, agregó – Le preguntaré, desde luego. Por favor, espere un momento, milady.

Se alejó hacia el fondo del salón y desapareció por una puerta sobre la cual había un cartel de «Privado».

Fingiendo interesarse por unos géneros que había cerca, Bella se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y oyó las voces que venían desde el interior. No tuvo ningún escrúpulo en prestar atención.

\- Hay una señora afuera, madame – oyó decir a la vendedora – Es casi una niña y lleva el vestido más horrible que haya visto nunca, pero dice que es la condesa de Cullen y pide verla.

\- ¿La condesa de Cullen? Sí, he oído decir que milord se ha casado – repuso una voz fina con acento francés.

\- Pero madame, ¡recuerde la cuenta de Madame Victoria! Estuvo ayer aquí y encargó media docena de vestidos, todos con géneros franceses.

\- Seguro que lord Cullen hará frente a sus obligaciones. Quisiera conocer a la nueva condesa. Dígale que pase. Rápidamente, Bella se alejó de la puerta.

\- Madame la recibirá, milady – le dijo la vendedora.

\- Gracias – respondió Bella y la siguió hacia la puerta privada.

La habitación en la que entró era pequeña. En el centro, sentada junto a una mesa, rodeada por toda clase de muestras y patrones, con el aspecto de un Buda, estaba madame Brandon. Tenía más de treinta años años y hacía unos diez que vestía a lo mejor de la sociedad londinense. Había llegado a la conclusión de que existían pocas mujeres para las cuales valiera la pena crear algo nuevo y original. Ahora apenas veía a sus clientes. Se cansaba de su charla banal. Fue sólo la curiosidad la que le impulsó a recibir a la esposa del conde de Cullen.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no hizo ningún ademán para ponerse de pie. Vio a Bella, una niña casi, con un desastroso vestido color marrón y un horrible sombrero adornado con cintas baratas sobre el pelo oscuro. Pero el rostro de aquella muchacha era atrayente, pensó en seguida, observando los grandes ojos que la miraban tímidamente, mientras una voz suave y musical decía:

\- He venido a verla madame, porque es usted la única persona que puede ayudarme.


	6. Regreso

**_Hola a todas! _**

**_Gracias por los reviews y prometo actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana. _**

**_Aqui les dejo este nuevo cap y vamos a ver que cara pone el conde cuando vea a Bella._**

El transito de Londres no representaba ningún problema para lord Cullen. Conducía su vehículo a una velocidad que podía considerarse peligrosa, aunque con tanta habilidad, que en realidad no corría ningún riesgo. Con un sombrero de copa ladeado sobre la cabeza, se sentía contento consigo mismo.

Había pasado unos días encantadores con Jacob Black y ganado dinero en las carreras y en las peleas de gallos. Además, había descubierto un nuevo ejemplar, con grandes perspectivas de convertirse en campeón.

El clima había sido excelente y la visita no hubiese podido ser más agradable, desde el momento que llegó a la casa de campo de Jacob para luego partir hacia otra mansión campestre, donde había pasado la noche después de una cena suculenta.

La visita, planeada para unos pocos días, se extendió a quince. Pero, ¿quién iba a adivinar que aparecería el príncipe de Gales acompañado de Madame Victoria? No obstante, así ocurrió y lord Cullen había abandonado la casa de Jacob para pasar unos días con su alteza. Después, asistió a otra fiesta y encontró a mujeres aún más bellas que las que había visto en la Torre de Black.

\- ¿Has ganado mucho dinero, Edward? – le preguntó Jacob mientras daban la vuelta en una esquina, eludiendo a un vehículo cargado de madera.

\- Así es – respondió lord Cullen – Y tú eres un excelente anfitrión, Jacob. Espero que vuelvas a invitarme.

\- Pasará algún tiempo hasta que pueda reponerme de todo lo que he perdido en las carreras – contestó el coronel con cierta preocupación.

\- Deberías haber seguido mis pasos, querido amigo – dijo lord Cullen.

\- La próxima vez lo haré; es decir, si hay una próxima vez.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tan mal te ha ido?

\- No, no me refiero a mí. Pero creo que tú te has olvidado de algo en estas dos semanas.

\- ¿Que me he olvidado de algo? ¿De qué?

\- De Bella .

\- ¡Dios loado! ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó lord Cullen con auténtica sorpresa – No la he olvidado, pero sé que está bien. Al fin y al cabo, en esta época del año Londres es muy entretenido.

\- Yo mismo la había olvidado – confesó sinceramente Jacob – Hay tantas otras cosas y tantas mujeres... Sin embargo, me parece poco caballeroso dejarla sola, sin amigos, en una ciudad que no conoce.

\- ¡Oh, se las arreglará! – exclamó lord Cullen y, como su amigo no respondiera, añadió irritado –¡Caramba, Jacob! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué voy a convertirme en la niñera de esa muchacha? Tendrá que crecer sola o trataré de encontrar a alguien que le enseñe.

\- ¿Quién por ejemplo? ¿Madame Victoria? – preguntó Jacob con sorna y el conde frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que se burlaran de sus asuntos amorosos – En serio, Edward – prosiguió el coronel – Creo que debes hacer algo por Bella . ¿No tienes una hermana, una tía, alguien que ayude a esa muchacha mientras se acostumbra a Londres?

\- No tengo muchas parientas, gracias a Dios. Casi todas están en el cementerio. Y si estuvieran vivas no me servirían de mucho. Eran bastante lamentables y me llamaban el «pobre Edward», como si yo fuese un imbécil o un inválido.

Jacob lanzó una carcajada.

\- Me hubiese gustado oírlas – manifestó – No hay muchos que te llamen así. Quizá por eso has hecho todo lo posible para demostrarte a ti mismo que no eras el «pobre Edward» – agregó intuitivamente.

\- Basta de criticarme, Jacob. No lo soporto. Y deja de molestarme con Bella. Está bien y seguirá estándolo.

\- ¿Qué habrá hecho en estas dos semanas? – se preguntó el coronel reflexivamente – ¿Sabes que no se la vería mal si tuviera buenos vestidos?

\- No estoy dispuesto a discutir los asuntos relacionados con mi esposa – dijo lord Cullen con su tono de voz más frío e impresionante.

\- ¡Oh, está bien! Veo que quieres hacerme callar. Pero yo mismo me ocuparé de ella y le compraré un sombrero nuevo.

\- Si lo haces, te desafiaré.

\- ¿Un duelo? ¡Vamos Edward, no seas anticuado!

Lord Cullen hostigó a los caballos con la fusta.

\- ¡Basta, Jacob! – exclamó realmente enfadado – Si no te callas, haré que bajes y vayas andando hasta tu casa.

En aquel momento pasaban por el palacio de Buckingham, en dirección a Hyde Park.

\- Veamos quién hay en Rotten Row esta noche – dijo el coronel – Quizá encontremos caras nuevas.

\- No lo creo. Estarán las de siempre, intrigando y sonriendo bobamente como de costumbre. ¿No Fue Jasper Withlock quien dijo que la alta sociedad era como un gallo de pelea enfrentado a las gallinas?

\- Quizá fuese él – repuso Jacob mientras entraban en el parque por la puerta más cercana a la estatua de Aquiles. Allí estaban reunidos todos los carruajes de la alta sociedad cuyos ocupantes murmuraban acerca de los que pasaban.

\- -¡Ahí tienes a los de siempre! – señaló el conde entre dientes. En aquel momento, Jacob le dio disimuladamente con el codo.

\- ¡Mira! ¿Quién es?

Delante de ellos iba un carruaje ligero, tirado por dos caballos, que hicieron brotar una exclamación de labios de lord Cullen:

\- ¡Qué hermosos animales! ¿De dónde habrán salido? Nunca los había visto.

Los caballos eran negros, tenían larga cola y su pelambre se adivinaba sedoso al tacto. Llevaban arneses con adornos de plata, pero el cuero era negro y hacía juego con el vehículo, todo del mismo color.

\- Un coche elegante – murmuró lord Cullen.

\- Mira quién va sentado junto al conductor – dijo Jacob – Es Clearwater. Lo conozco por la nuca.

\- ¡No puede ser! – lo contradijo lord Cullen – Le ofrecí cuanto quisiera para que entrara a mi servicio hace dos años, y se limitó a decirme que estaba muy a gusto donde servía.

\- Es Clearwater – repitió Jacob – El mejor cuidador de caballos de todo el país, pero no es él quien conduce. ¿Quién diablos es ella, Edward?

Por primera vez, lord Cullen miró al conductor del vehículo. No era unhombre, sino una mujer sumamente elegante, de cintura muy estrecha. No sólo atraía su atención, sino la de todos los que la veían pasar.

Llevaba una capa de color coral, hecha de un género muy fino, por lo que se ceñía a su hermosa figura y contrastaba con el carruaje y los caballos negros. Sobre su cabello oscuro, peinado hacia arriba, de modo que dejaba ver su largo y gracioso cuello, se tocaba con un sombrerito ornado con plumas de gallo del mismo color de la capa. Todo el conjunto resultaba elegante y asombroso a la vez.

\- ¿Quién diablos es? – preguntó Jacob nuevamente, mientras el conde trataba de pasar al coche negro. Pero como si la conductora se hubiera dado cuenta de tal propósito, hostigó los caballos y se alejó a toda velocidad, obligando a lord Cullen a forzar a sus propios caballos.

\- Se está alejando de nosotros – dijo Jacob desesperado – ¡Acelera, Edward! Quiero saber quién es.

\- Y yo quiero saber de dónde diablos ha sacado esos caballos.

\- No sólo ha conseguido los animales, sino también a Clearwater.

\- No admitiré que se trata de Clearwater hasta que no lo haya visto de cara.

\- No tienes muchas esperanzas de hacerlo, a menos que logres hacer andar más aprisa a tus mulas – se burló Jacob.

Finalmente, al llegar a Knighsbridge Barracks, pudieron tomar la delantera de la desconocida. Ella se rió y detuvo los caballos.

\- ¡Para, Edward! Quiere hablar con nosotros – dijo Jacob quitándose el sombrero.

Lord Cullen detuvo también su carruaje y, al volver la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Jacob, a su lado, estaba silencioso y con la boca abierta.

La «desconocida», con su brillante capa y su extraño sombrero, les hacía una gentil reverencia.

\- ¡Buenos días, coronel Black! ¿Cómo está..., señoría? —titubeó un poco al preguntar, como si hubiese deseado decir «Edward».

\- ¡Bella! – exclamó lord Cullen entonces con un hilo de voz.

\- No sabía que hubieses regresado – dijo ella – Me alegra encontrarte. ¿Qué te parecen mis caballos?

\- ¿Que qué me parecen? – fue lo único que pudo decir él. Miró los caballos y después nuevamente a Bella – ¡Tú no los elegiste! – exclamó por fin – ¿Fue Clearwater?

\- Desde luego – sonrió Bella – Lo he contratado para que me consiga una cuadra de campeones. Espero que no te moleste.

\- ¡Molestarme! – casi rugió lord Cullen, furioso consigo mismo porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder.

\- Pero Clearwater no habrá dejado al duque de Manchester. – dijo Jacob con incredulidad.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Lo ha dejado – declaró Bella .

\- ¿Qué magia has utilizado para lograrlo? – preguntó el coronel – Llevamos años tratando de conseguirlo, ¿verdad, Clearwater? Y usted nos ha rechazado a todos, ¿no es así?

\- Efectivamente, señor – afirmó Clearwater con voz fría. Era un hombre pequeño, de casi cincuenta años, con el pelo entrecano y ojos azules de mirada penetrante. Su reputación como conocedor de caballos era tanta, que incluso se decía que el príncipe de Gales le había pedido al duque de Manchester que le cediera a Clearwater como presente navideño, y que el duque le había contestado que podía regalarle a su esposa y a sus hijos, pero que no se desprendería de Clearwater aunque tuviera que cruzar el Canal y servir a los órdenes de Bonaparte.

\- Entonces, ¿ha pasado usted a trabajar para la señora condesa? – preguntó Jacob, yendo al grano como siempre, pero en un tono que no era ofensivo en absoluto.

\- Milady puede responder a esa pregunta – contestó Clearwater sin titubear.

\- Garret le pidió que me ayudara – explicó Bella – ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Garret?

\- Por supuesto, tu mozo de cuadra – asintió lord Cullen – El que te dijo que nuestro matrimonio sería como una pelea.

\- Clearwater es un buen amigo de Garret – añadió Bella como si aquello lo explicara todo – Y cuando le dije que yo no sabía comprar los caballos adecuados para formar una buena cuadra me ofreció sus servicios.

\- Muy generoso por su parte – comentó lord Cullen con acritud, como si Clearwater no estuviera presente.

\- Creo que estamos obstaculizando el paso – señaló Bella mirando por encima del hombro – Será mejor que avancemos.

\- Pero Bella ... – exclamó Jacob, mas sus palabras quedaron en el aire, porque ya la joven había puesto en marcha a sus caballos y se alejaba – Síguela, Edward – añadió dirigiéndose a su amigo – Quisiera preguntarle unas cuantas cosas más.

\- Ya os volveréis a ver – repuso lord Cullen fríamente, e hizo avanzar a los caballos en dirección contraria a la que había tomado Bella . Iba con las mandíbulas apretadas y no miraba ni a izquierda ni a derecha, ni se dignaba quitarse el sombrero para saludar a los conocidos.

\- ¡Maldición, Edward, esto es más de lo que podía esperar. ¡No puedo reponerme de la sorpresa!. Los caballos, Clearwater y... ¿te has fijado en Bella? ¡Por Dios, es una belleza! Alguien la ha transformado.

Era justamente lo que pensaba lord Cullen, aunque no lo dijese. Jacob siguió hablando:

\- ¡Hasta tiene la piel diferente! ¡Más blanca! ¡ Y los ojos...! Bueno ,es otra persona. ¡Y además ha conseguido a Clearwater!

Jacob se dio cuenta de que iba hablando solo. Sin prestarle atención, el conde conducía directamente hacia la plaza Berkeley y, cuando llegaron, dijo:

\- Supongo que no tienes deseos de entrar. El lacayo te llevará a tu casa.

El coronel comprendió la sutil invitación para que se marchara y, por no irritar a su amigo, permitió que el lacayo lo llevara hasta su casa, en la calle Curzon.

Lord Cullen entró en su mansión con gesto adusto. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y aguardó.

\- ¡Coñac! – pidió el conde secamente y cruzó el vestíbulo, entró en la biblioteca y se dejó caer en un sillón junto al hogar.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido y, cuando entró el lacayo con el coñac en una bandeja de plata, le preguntó: – ¿Está en casa milady?

\- Creo que aún no ha regresado, señoría.

\- Dígale en cuanto vuelva que deseo hablar con ella.

\- Muy bien, señoría – el lacayo salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Un rato después, llegó Bella. Supuso que su marido estaba en casa pero no deseaba verlo de momento, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y estaba bañándose cuando le llegó el mensaje.

Poco después, el mayordomo entraba en la biblioteca para informar:

\- Milady le ruega que la disculpe, señoría, pero está cambiándose de ropa y no podrá venir inmediatamente.

\- Muy bien – dijo lord Cullen – Tráigame más coñac.

Una hora más tarde, cuando el conde había bebido ya una cantidad considerable de licor, apareció Bella .

Él la miró e hizo una pausa antes de ponerse en pie. Mientras le sonreía algo perpleja, la joven advirtió que la primera impresión que su marido había tenido de ella era: «¡Dios mío, qué maravilloso cuerpo!»; la segunda, una considerable irritación al verla con ropa casi transparente. Llevaba una túnica de gasa finísima que ponía en relieve las suaves y exquisitas líneas de su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y se adornaba con las joyas de la colección Cullen. Alrededor del cuello lucía un magnífico collar de esmeraldas, que acentuaba la extraña blancura de su piel, cuya textura era como terciopelo. Después el conde pensó que semejaba una magnolia y se preguntó qué se sentiría al acariciarla.

Bella se acercó y se detuvo a su lado. Él había olvidado que era tan menuda y ahora que lo miraba, observó sus ojos enormes y sus labios de un rojo encendido.

Rompiendo al fin el silencio, lord Cullen preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te has hecho?

\- ¿Mientras tú no estabas? – inquirió Bella, y ambos sabían que no era aquella la pregunta que él había formulado. No obstante, el conde dijo:

\- Mientras he estado fuera.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? – repuso Bella – Pero espero que lo hayas pasado bien. Supe que habías conseguido un nuevo gallo de pelea.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – preguntó lord Cullen, mirándola asombrado.

\- ¡Oh, lo he olvidado! Alguien que estuvo en Newmarket y vio la pelea.

\- Espero que valga el dinero que pagué por él.

\- Así lo espero yo también – manifestó ella, mas el conde pensó que lo decía por cortesía y no por convicción.

\- ¡Al diablo con ello! – exclamó súbitamente – No quiero hablar de gallos de pelea, sino de ti. ¿Dónde has estado y qué has hecho? ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa?

\- La compré – respondió ella dulcemente – Supongo que no te molestará que haya tomado las alhajas de la caja fuerte. Tu secretario me dijo que tu madre las dejó para la futura lady Cullen.

\- ¡Quiero saber más! – demandó el conde.

\- Bella miró el reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

\- Me gustaría contarte todo lo ocurrido después de tu partida – dijo – pero se me hace tarde para la cena.

\- ¿Cenas fuera? – preguntó su marido.

\- Lo siento, pero así es. No sabía que ibas a volver esta noche. De otro modo no me habría comprometido.

\- ¡Caramba! ¿No puedes cambiar tus planes? – preguntó él de mal humor – Puedes mandar al lacayo con una nota para tus... amigos diciéndoles que ha vuelto tu marido y quieres cenar con él.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo; pero, lamentablemente, mi anfitrión podría molestarse – repuso Bella – Además, no puedo dejar mi lugar vacío en la mesa. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó él.

\- De su alteza el príncipe de Gales – contestó Bella – Ha sido muy amable y me ha invitado a cenar esta noche en la mansión Volturi. Pero creo que estará encantado de verte si puedes ir más tarde – agregó y se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta con una gracia felina.

\- ¡Aguarda! – exclamó lord Cullen cuando ella iba a salir – No puedes ir sola a la mansión Volturi. Supongo que también sabes eso.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé – respondió Bella – y el señor Withlock ha tenido la bondad de ofrecerse para acompañarme. Me espera fuera en su carruaje.

\- ¿El señor Withlock? ¿Jasper Withlock? – se asombró el conde.

\- Exactamente. También ha sido muy atento conmigo. Él eligió el carruaje que has visto hoy. Espero que te haya gustado.

Lord Cullen vaciló. Deseaba decirle que el carruaje era demasiado llamativo para alguien que, como ella, ocupaba un lugar importante en la sociedad. Al parecer, ella adivinó su pensamiento y, con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, agitó una mano y se marchó.

Él oyó el ruido de sus tacones cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo. ¡Y Jasper Withlock la aguardaba fuera para acompañarla! Nervioso, se sirvió otra copa de coñac y lo bebió sin paladearlo.

\- Mi marido ha regresado – dijo ella una vez que el señor Withlock se sentó a su lado en el carruaje – Me encontré con él y el coronel Black en el parque esta tarde. Cuando vieron mi carruaje, los caballos y a Clearwater, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Jacob parecía un pez dando los últimos coletazos.

Jasper Withlock lanzó una carcajada. Aquella muchacha le divertía como nadie. Tenía una forma tan ingeniosa o más que él para decir las cosas.

\- Te vi. Estabas magnífica. Todo el mundo hablaba de ti.

\- Has sido muy generoso. No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.

\- No siempre soy destructivo – contestó Withlock – En realidad, sólo destruyo a quien lo merece.

\- Siempre has sido maravilloso conmigo – manifestó Bella con sinceridad.

Aquellas palabras molestaron a Jasper Withlock, quien prefería que la gente estuviese en su contra. Pero la historia de Bella lo había conmovido, recordándole su propia lucha para que lo reconocieran socialmente, la época en que no era nadie, cuando todos trataban de hacerle sentirse insignificante. ¡Pues bien, él le había demostrado al mundo que no era así!

Se había identificado con Bella. Madame Brandon le había hablado sobre la muchacha, y estaba seguro de que había hecho lo mismo con una docena por lo menos de personas influyentes, porque en una semana, Bella se convirtió en el furor de la ciudad.

Vestida por madame Brandon, armada con su propio ingenio y su increíble espíritu de aventura, aquella joven provinciana había divertido e intrigado a la alta sociedad.

Claro que había también razones encubiertas: Bella les daba a todos la oportunidad de vengarse del arrogante lord Cullen. ¿Acaso él no trataba mal a su flamante esposa? ¡Pues bien, ellos se lo harían sentir! Había sido el favorito del príncipe durante mucho tiempo y eso había suscitado los celos y el odio de muchos. Y también varias mujeres estaban resentidas con él.

\- Ésta es tu primera visita a la mansión Volturi – comentó pensativamente Jasper Withlock.

\- ¡Sí, y estoy muy nerviosa e ilusionada! – declaró Bella.

\- Espero que no te sientas defraudada. La mansión es como el mismo príncipe: demasiado lujosa y recargada.

\- No eres generoso – le reprochó Bella – Ha sido muy amable por parte de su alteza el invitarme.

\- Yo le dije que, de lo contrario, se perdería algo que valía la pena.

\- Entonces te lo debo a ti – exclamó Bella mirándole agradecida – ¡Oh, gracias, mi querido Jasper! Es como un cuento de hadas, esto de ir a cenar con el príncipe de Gales y vestida así... ¿Estoy bien? – preguntó ansiosamente, con un gesto tan infantil que hizo sonreír al hombre más mundano y escéptico de Londres.

\- Honras las joyas de los Cullen – repuso y ella se sonrojó complacida.

La afirmación de Withlock había sido deliberada. Tenía entendido que la boda de lord Cullen había sido un engaño, puesto que él esperaba casarse con Rosalie.

\- Gracias – repuso Bella en voz muy baja – No puedo explicártelo…pero es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida.

\- No seas humilde – dijo él con sequedad – Nunca lo seas. Tienes que obligar a todos a que te admiren. Jamás lo lograrás si te arrastras.

\- ¿Y yo me arrastraba ahora? – preguntó Bella .

\- Lo hacías.

\- No volverá a suceder. Si no me admiran... ¡les escupiré en el monóculo!

Jasper Withlock reía aún de la ocurrencia de Bella cuando se detuvieron ante la puerta de la mansión Volturi.

Lord Cullen llegó a la mansión Volturi alrededor de las once de la noche, encontrando a una multitud de gente que bajaba de los carruajes y se abría paso en dirección a la gran escalinata.

_Es una de las grandes fiestas del príncipe_, se dijo con fastidio.

Aquella noche, pensó, Bella se alegraría sin duda de verlo. Aunque, misteriosamente, hubiese sido invitada a la mansión Volturi, era difícil que conociese a mucha gente y ésta, se decía, era una buena oportunidad para presentarle a algunas personas que ella debía conocer.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba de muy mal humor y, después de haber rehuido a dos o tres conocidos, pasó a un salón dorado, donde el príncipe se

encontraba rodeado de sus favoritos, cual un sultán distribuyendo favores a su harén. Saludó a lord Cullen tendiéndole la mano.

\- Supuse que te vería por aquí esta noche – dijo – ¿Cómo estuvo la última carrera?

Mantuvieron una breve conversación sobre caballos y después lord Cullen, al ver que Madame Victoria se abría paso entre la gente para acercársele, se alejó en dirección opuesta. Recorrió varios salones sin encontrar a Bella. Tal vez, pensó compasivamente, la pobre muchacha se hubiese marchado a casa. Al llegar al llamado salón chino, oyó risas y advirtió que procedían de un grupo de petimetres que no gozaban de su estimación. Mirando por encima de sus cabezas pudo ver, con gran disgusto, que el centro de atracción era Bella . Hablaba con vivo entusiasmo y su marido se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que estaba describiendo una pelea con lujo de detalles, lo cual suscitaba la hilaridad de sus oyentes.

En un momento dado, la joven, con cierto instinto dramático, hizo una pausa. Entonces lord Cullen se abrió paso entre la fascinada audiencia y dijo secamente:

\- Bella , te he buscado por todas partes.

\- ¡Pues ya me has encontrado! – respondió ella alegremente.

\- -¡Oh, lord Cullen! No puede dejarnos sin escuchar el final de la historia – dijo alguien con acento extranjero, y el conde advirtió que se trataba de un hombre que le disgustaba particularmente.

Mike Newton era un aristócrata huido de la revolución francesa. Sumamente apuesto y elegante, fascinaba a todas las mujeres. Cullen y él habían rivalizado a menudo por alguna, y era lamentable acordarse, pero varias veces había triunfado el francés.

\- Deseo que mi esposa me acompañe – dijo con rigidez lord Cullen, tendiéndole una mano a Bella .

\- Eres un aguafiestas, Edward se quejó otro miembro del grupo – No obedezca, lady Cullen. Cuéntenos el final de la historia.

\- En otra oportunidad – prometió Bella .

\- No, no – gritaron varios caballeros.

Pero lord Cullen, colérico, se llevó a Bella , murmurando mientras se alejaban:

\- Estás dando un espectáculo.

\- Has llegado muy tarde – comentó Bella como si no lo hubiese oído – Terminamos de comer hace rato.

\- Tenía otras cosas que hacer – contestó él irritado. Caminaban rápidamente y Bella se preguntaba hacia dónde iban, cuando de pronto advirtió que llegaban a la escalera.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó consternada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya has visto todo lo que hay que ver aquí.

\- Todavía no – objetó ella – Además, no puedo marcharme sin saludar al príncipe. No estaría bien.

Su marido la miró fijamente.

\- Quiero llevarte a casa – dijo – Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Mañana habrá tiempo suficiente para ello. Estás enfadado. No sé por qué, pero sospecho que no has comido bien. Es culpa tuya... No me avisaste que volvías, pues en caso contrario le hubiese dicho al chef que hiciera algo especial. Pero te ruego que no me estropees la noche... Lo estoy pasando muy bien y hay muchos salones que no he visto aún. Además, ¿no crees que conviene que nos vean juntos? Ha habido rumores acerca de que me has dejado mucho tiempo sola nada más casarnos.

Lord Cullen no podía creer lo que oía. Si una de las estatuas que había en la estancia se hubiese animado con un soplo de vida y le hubiera dicho lo que debía hacer, no se habría sorprendido más. Aquella chiquilla pretendía darle órdenes. ¡Era inconcebible!

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero en aquel momento sintió una mano sobre el hombro y una voz grave que conocía muy bien le dijo al oído.

\- Es encantadora, Edward. ¡Exquisita!

Se trataba del príncipe y lord Cullen comprendió que no había escapatoria.

\- ¡Oh, señor! – oyó decir a Bella – Por favor, mostradme el nuevo cuadro que habéis comprado en Christie´s . ¡Todo el mundo habla de ello y me gustaría tanto verlo...!

No había mejor forma de ganarse al príncipe que hacerle hablar de sus tesoros.

\- Estaba a punto de llevar a mi esposa a casa – comenzó a decir lord Cullen; pero súbitamente, advirtió los ojos implorante de Bella, que le hicieron recordar a un perro deseoso de salir a dar un paseo y esperanzado en que su amo no le niegue esa gracia.

Casi a pesar de sí mismo, encontró las palabras adecuadas y preguntó:

\- ¡Oh, sí, señor! ¿Dónde tenéis escondida vuestra última adquisición?

\- Venid los dos – dijo encantado el príncipe, y los condujo entre la multitud.

Lord Cullen iba un poco delante de Bella para abrirle paso cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su brazo y la oyó decir suavemente:

\- Gracias.

**_¿Que les ha parecido? _**

**_Creo que el conde esta empezando a sentirse celoso..._ **


	7. Fiesta

_**Hola!** _

_**Feliz navidad a todas y gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia.**_

_** Es por eso que hoy les traigo este capitulo que esta de infarto, y eso no es todo, en pro del espiritu navideño hoy subiré no sólo este cap sino otros dos, asi que espero que lo disfruten y felices fiestas! **_

Lord Cullen se levantó antes del mediodía sintiéndose muy descansado, ya que la noche anterior había ido directamente de Volturi a su casa y no se había quedado jugando, como era su costumbre, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Se vistió cuidadosamente y bajó la escalera. Hacía un día soleado y cálido, y afuera, aguardándolo, estaba el mozo con la yegua que había comprado la semana pasada en Tattersall y que no había montado aún. Eso le puso de muy buen humor y partió en dirección al parque con una sonrisa en los labios que dejó sorprendidos a los criados. Carruajes y jinetes se encaminaban hacia Rotten Row. Lord Cullen no se detuvo en ningún momento a saludar y siguió de largo hasta un elegante coche que tenía ya la portezuela abierta. Al llegar hizo una reverencia con el sombrero en la mano para besar la mano enguantada de Madame Victoria.

\- No imaginaba que estarías aquí tan temprano – dijo.

Ella le miró con sus enormes ojos radiantes.

\- Era la única oportunidad que tenía para verte a solas – murmuró agitada.

\- Estás muy hermosa – comentó él.

Era cierto. Lo estaba con su vestido de muselina blanca adornado con cintas azules y su sonrisa acariciadora.

\- No me hablaste anoche – e quejó con un mohín de coquetería.

\- Tuve que presentar a muchos amigos a mi esposa – repuso el conde.

\- Tu esposa... ¡Ah, sí! – dijo Madame Victoria con frialdad – Apenas regresé a Londres supe que era la comidilla de toda la ciudad.

\- ¿Lo dices de veras? – preguntó bruscamente lord Cullen, pero la dama continuó hablando:

\- La he visto esta mañana; iba demasiado distraída con el caballero que la acompañaba como para reparar en mí.

\- ¿Bella está aquí entonces? – preguntó asombrado lord Cullen.

\- Hace diez minutos ha pasado por aquí a caballo. Es extraño que no te haya dicho que salía a cabalgar. O quizá tenga buenas razones para mantenerlo en secreto...

Había un tono desagradable en la voz femenina.

\- Iré en busca de mi esposa – dijo lord Cullen apresuradamente –.Adiós, milady.

Hizo una reverencia y se puso el sombrero con su elegancia acostumbrada. Pero ahora tenía el ceño adusto y la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios. Madame Victoria le miró alejarse. Era sin duda el hombre más apuesto de la ciudad.

Lord Cullen caminó sin detenerse, casi ignorando el saludo de los conocidos que pasaban a su lado, mientras buscaba a una persona en particular. Pasó un rato antes que la encontrara y su atención se fijó, primero en el caballo, un ejemplar gris incomparable que sólo Clearwater podía haberle procurado. Y no había ninguna duda: su acompañante era el conde francés Mike Newton. Él llevaba un buen caballo, que no era suyo, ya que no podía pagarse monturas adecuadas, pero siempre había amigos dispuestos a prestárselas. Era un buen jinete y, en aquel momento, se inclinaba ligeramente hacia Bella .

\- Eres un sueño de primavera – le decía a la joven momentos antes.

\- Siempre me dices cosas agradables y, aunque no sean ciertas, me gusta oírlas – había sido la respuesta de Bella .

\- Ésa no es forma de recibir un cumplido – replicó el conde con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. Pero nunca he recibido cumplidos, de manera que ahora, cuando me voy a la cama, los recuerdo una por uno.

\- Entonces te diré, para que lo recuerdes esta noche, que eres la amazona más Bella y elegante de todo el parque.

Ella rió, y sus dientes destacaron como perlas entre sus labios rojos.

\- Me gusta que me digas eso. Sería vergonzoso, con semejante caballo, no saber conducirlo.

\- ¡Pero si montas como una diosa! Nunca he visto una mujer como tú.

\- Clearwater dice que se nace o no para la silla de montar, en caso contrario, no hay nada que hacer.

\- No me interesa la opinión de Clearwater – manifestó el conde Newton – Sólo me interesas tú. Eres una dama muy evasiva. He tratado de atraparte en mi red como a una mariposa, pero te me escapas, me eludes... Es muy excitante, pero al mismo tiempo me produce frustración.

\- Dices tonterías, ¿sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir con que has tratado de atraparme?

\- ¿Tendré que explicarlo? – le preguntó el conde con dulzura.

Ella bajó la vista.

\- No, no – repuso en seguida – Háblame de ti. ¿Echas de menos tu país?

\- No echo de menos nada cuando estoy contigo. Quiero escucharte, mirarte... – advirtió el resplandor que había en los ojos de Bella y preguntó – ¿Por qué te agrada tanto lo que te digo?

\- Porque aseguras que te gusta mirarme. Nadie me miraba antes, si no era con desagrado.

\- No te creo.

\- Es verdad. Claro que como mi hermana es tan bonita...

\- Pero tú tienes mucho más que belleza – la interrumpió él – Tienes carácter, inteligencia y un cuerpo imposible de describir con palabras. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca te lo hayan dicho?

\- Bueno, es una larga historia... Pero te aseguro que nunca lo han hecho.

\- Debo entonces compensarte por tal omisión. ¿Te diré lo que representas para mí? ¿Te diré cuáles son las emociones que suscitas en mi corazón cuando te veo?

Había ardor en su voz y Bella bajó los ojos de nuevo. Por ello no vio que lord Cullen se aproximaba y dio un respingo cuando oyó su voz fuerte, clara y autoritaria que decía:

\- Buenos días, Bella . Debiste decirme que venías al parque. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, podremos cabalgar juntos.

La joven lo miró y se sonrojó. Él ignoró al francés y Bella se volvió para despedirse. Mike Newton le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Presionó deliberadamente sus dedos y ella comprendió.

Luego se encontró cabalgando velozmente por el Row, alejándose de las partes más frecuentadas, hacia Kensington. Clearwater iba detrás, hasta que lord Cullen le gritó por encima del hombro:

\- Yo acompañaré a milady, Clearwater.

\- Muy bien, señor – dijo el sirviente y se alejó con su caballo. Por un momento, la atención de lord Cullen se centro en éste, que era un animal extraordinario.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó y su voz ya no era tan fría como unos momentos antes.

\- ¿Cómo conseguí a Clearwater? – inquirió Bella aliviada – Muchos me lo preguntan. Es amigo Garret, como te dije, y quería hacerme un favor.

\- Es difícil creer que una persona del calibre de Clearwater cambie su situación por razones tan personales – comentó lord Cullen con sequedad.

Bella rió.

\- Casi me puse de rodillas para rogarle que viniese conmigo – confesó – El señor Withlock me dijo que sólo Clearwater podía ayudarme a conseguir lo que quería.

\- ¿Y qué era?

\- Una cuadra tan buena o mejor que la tuya.

\- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió eso?

\- Siempre lo he deseado, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Y cuando llegué a Londres y comprendí que nunca sería tan bella como Rosalie... o como otras mujeres, supe que tenía que hacer algo que ellas no hiciesen.

\- Eres una muchacha extraordinaria – exclamó lord Cullen.

Bella no respondió y él recordó que debía hablarle de otra cuestión.

\- Escúchame, Bella – comenzó a decir, pero ella hostigó a su caballo y se alejó.

\- No lo digas – pidió – Sé que cuando la gente empieza una conversación diciendo «escúchame», voy a oír algo desagradable. Papá siempre iniciaba sus reprimendas con esa palabra y mamá también.

Lord Cullen se vio obligado a apresurarse para situarse a su lado.

\- ¡Pero por Dios, Bella ! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

\- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir – replicó ella volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro – Que no haga esto, que no haga aquello... ¡Las mismas cosas que he escuchado toda mi vida!

Nuevamente hostigó a su caballo y se alejó, obligando a lord Cullen a galopar.

Bella cabalgaba maravillosamente, él tuvo que reconocerlo. Ofrecía una magnífica estampa con su traje de montar de terciopelo verde y su sombrero adornado con un velo transparente.

Al cabo de un kilómetro, el conde pudo ponerse a la par con ella, pero Bella no aminoraba la marcha de su caballo. Él le cogió las riendas y la obligó a detenerse.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! – comenzó a decir; pero calló al observar sus ojos y sus mejillas encendidas por la excitación.

\- Eso ha sido divertido – dijo Bella casi sin aliento – Tenemos que hacerlo nuevamente, Edward. Y con seguridad te ganaré.

\- Espero que no nos hayan visto. No se debe hacer, Bella . No se ve con buenos ojos.

\- La gente hablará de todas maneras, así que mejor es darles algún motivo de conversación.

Lord Cullen frunció el ceño e intentó decir algo, pero Bella hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo.

\- Regresemos – dijo con voz calmada – y me portaré bien. Pero por favor, no me reprendas; me estropearías la mañana.

\- Lo siento, pero debo hablarte sobre el conde Newton. No es buena compañía para ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio y lord Cullen advirtió que Bella había levantado el mentón.

\- ¿Y quién lo juzga así? – preguntó la joven.

\- Creo que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo conmigo – respondió él gravemente.

\- ¿Por ejemplo las señoras del Almack?

\- Sin duda – replicó el conde – Newton tiene fama de mujeriego.

\- Mi querido Edward, también la tienes tú – replicó Bella y él la miró sin creer lo que oía – ¿Es que no lo sabías? – se sorprendió ella – Debo decirte que muchos indiscretos lo comentan cuando creen que yo no escucho.

\- No permitiré, Bella – exclamó él con voz de trueno – que se me compare con el conde Mike Newton. Y has de comprender que, por ser mi esposa, debes abstenerte de pasear con él y no quiero que se le invite a casa.

\- ¿Únicamente porque es mujeriego? – preguntó Bella con tono infantil.

\- Porque no es una buena compañía para una joven. Cualquiera te diría lo mismo.

\- ¿Cualquiera? ¿Madame Victoria por ejemplo?

Lord Cullen se quedó callado un momento y luego respondió:

\- Efectivamente, Madame Victoria estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Pero si fue ella quien me presentó al conde – dijo Bella dulcemente – la primera noche que aparecí en sociedad en Londres. Madame Heidi me invitó a una recepción y Madame Victoria me lo presentó, diciendo que podría entretenerme con él mientras mi marido estaba fuera.

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por el tintineo de los arneses. Bella había hablado con aparente ingenuidad, pero lord Cullen sospechaba que sabía muy bien lo que decía. Y entonces, antes que pudiera responder o pensar en nada más, vio que ella fustigaba a su caballo y se alejaba a través del campo. Por un momento, no supo a dónde iba; después, en la distancia, vio a un hombre que azotaba a un burro con un largo palo. Se volvió para seguir a Bella , pero dos niñeras que empujaban cochecitos de niños se atravesaron en su camino y, cuando llegó junto a su esposa, ésta ya había desmontado y discutía a gritos con el hombre.

\- ¡ No vuelva a tocar a ese animal, si no quiere tener que arrepentirse!

\- ¿Y usted hará que me arrepienta? – respondía el hombre con agresividad. Era un tipo robusto, de edad madura, y a todas luces borracho – ¡Calle y váyase de aquí! – vociferó – Éste es mi burro y, si quiero pegarle, nadie me impedirá hacerlo.

\- ¡Sí, yo lo impediré! – exclamó Bella – Si vuelve a golpear a ese animal, yo le pegaré a usted – dijo levantando la fusta, al mismo tiempo que el hombre alzaba el palo que tenía en la mano.

Mientras ambos se miraban con ira, se oyó una voz detrás:

\- Deténgase inmediatamente. ¡Baje ese palo o será peor para usted!

Bella volvió la cabeza y, aliviada, vio a su marido.

\- ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Dile que deje de torturar a ese burro! Mira cómo tiene el lomo y el pescuezo. Está sangrando.

\- No lo golpeo por gusto – se excusó el hombre – Es un animal muy rebelde y no quiere hacer lo que le ordeno.

\- Es que está muerto de hambre – replicó Bella, acusándolo – Mire cómo se le notan las costillas.

\- No lo puedo alimentar bien si apenas gano dinero, ¿verdad? – rugió el hombre.

\- Está demasiado viejo y enfermo; ni siquiera puede llevar un niño encima, ¿no se da cuenta? – exclamó Bella .

\- Me gano la vida con él – respondió el hombre mirando al conde.

Bella también miró a su esposo con ojos implorantes.

\- Por favor, Edward... – murmuró.

Lord Cullen sacó una guinea de su bolsillo y la tiró al suelo con gesto malhumorado.

\- Ahí tiene: Tómela y agradezca que no le doy el castigo que merece.

El hombre se inclinó, cogió la guinea y se alejó sin decir nada.

Bella acarició el burro, el cual pareció advertir que algo insólito había ocurrido en su vida y se quedó inmóvil, aceptando aquella caricia como un regalo del cielo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – preguntó lord Cullen casi riendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Cómo piensas llevar tu última adquisición? ¿Lo llevamos a casa o lo paseamos por el Row? Tal vez instauremos una nueva moda. Bella se llevó una mano a los labios.

\- ¡Oh, no había pensado en eso! – dijo –¿Dónde lo pondremos?

\- Es tu problema. Creo que Clearwater no te agradecerá la nueva adquisición.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Te imaginas su cara? – dijo y lord Cullen no pudo contener la risa.

\- Creo que, después de todo, apreciará tu elección – respondió mientras Bella miraba preocupada al burro.

\- No podemos dejarlo aquí. Ese hombre podría regresar y golpearlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- ¡Oh, no sé...! Por favor, Edward, piensa tú alguna solución.

Él miró a su alrededor y divisó a un grupo de niños que observaba la escena. El mayor tendría unos doce años y parecía sensato.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo.

El chiquillo escuchó atentamente mientras lord Cullen le preguntaba:

\- ¿Conoces el camino a la plaza Berkeley ?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Y los establos que hay detrás?

\- Creo que sí, señor.

\- Pues bien. Lleva este burro allí. Pregunta por los establos de lord Cullen y te darán unas monedas si lo llevas antes de una hora.

\- Lo haré dijo el niño con los ojos brillantes.

\- Pero no te apresures. Ve despacio, porque es viejo y está enfermo – le recomendó Bella .

\- Tendré cuidado, señora – prometió el chico, acariciando al animal.

\- Si eres bueno con él – dijo Bella – hará lo que quieras, pero no lo hostigues. Está asustado, y un animal asustado se defiende como todo el mundo.

\- Lo llevaré donde me han dicho – aseguró el chiquillo – Lord Cullen es el nombre, ¿verdad?

\- Efectivamente. Y gracias.

El chico se alejó lentamente con el burro y Bella se volvió hacia lord Cullen para darle las gracias también a él. Poco después, ambos cabalgaban hacia Rotten Row.

El carruaje de Madame Victoria estaba donde lord Cullen lo había visto antes. Habrían pasado de largo si ella no los hubiese llamado.

\- Así que has encontrado a tu esposa, Edward – dijo con una sonrisa y volviéndose hacia Bella comentó – Le comentaba hace un rato a tu marido que te has convertido en el tema de conversación de toda la ciudad.

\- Es un cumplido por su parte, milady – respondió Bella – Pero en realidad, en todos los sitios adonde voy, la gente habla de usted.

Las palabras eran inocentes, pero había algo en la mirada directa de Bella que hizo contener el aliento a Madame Victoria. No obstante, dijo con dulzura:

\- Me alegra que Edward te haya encontrado, querida. Le he dicho que ya tenías compañía, pero como buen marido, ha ido en tu busca.

\- No sólo me ha encontrado – repuso Lucinda – sino que me ha hecho el mejor regalo del mundo. El que yo deseaba.

\- ¿De verdad? – la mirada de Madame Victoria era glacial – Edward es siempre muy generoso, ¿no es cierto?

\- Creo que mi caballo está algo inquieto – comentó Bella con falsa amabilidad –. Qué inteligente por su parte, milady, hacer un ejercicio más tranquilo y menos agotador. Pero supongo que también usted cabalgaría a mi edad – añadió y, sin esperar respuesta, se alejó seguida por lord Cullen.

La joven apresuró el paso de su cabalgadura y no hubo posibilidad de conversar durante el trayecto hasta la plaza Berkeley. Al llegar, ella se dirigió en seguida a los establos para advertir a Clearwater sobre su nueva adquisición.

\- Dime qué has hecho para cambiar tanto – pidió Jacob Black a Bella . Antes de responder, ella miró de soslayo para ver si alguien los escuchaba.

Había una docena de personas, las cuales habían sido invitadas a última hora a tomar unas copas antes que todos asistieran a una recepción en la mansión Devonshire.

Sólo dos mujeres estaban presentes aparte de Bella , ambas acompañadas por sus maridos respectivos. Los demás eran amigos solteros de lord Cullen y el coronel. Este insistió:

\- Puedes engañar a los demás, pero a mí no. Te vi el día de tu boda y juro que me fue casi imposible reconocerte en el parque.

\- ¿Es tanta la diferencia? – preguntó Bella .

\- Sabes muy bien que sí. ¡Vamos, dime quién te tocó con su varita mágica!

\- En realidad, todo te lo debo a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – se sorprendió.

\- Sí – afirmó ella y se alejó un momento para preguntar a una de las damas si quería más café. Black la miró moverse por la habitación con su vestido de gasa transparente color cereza, que dejaba adivinar su magnífica figura y la blancura de su piel. Cuando la joven volvió a su lado, le dijo:

\- Me parece un sueño. Cuando recuerdo tu carita, tu cabellera suelta y despeinada y aquel vestido de boda sucio...

\- No lo he olvidado – declaró Bella – Y a veces, de noche, cuando me levanto de la cama y enciendo la vela, me veo en el espejo y me parece estar soñando.

\- Pero eres real. Dime, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

\- Fue madame Brandon – contestó Bella – ¡Oh, Jake, no te imaginas lo que fueron los primeros días! No me dejaba salir de esa pequeña habitación suya. Me hizo montones de pruebas y los alfileres parecían clavarse en mi carne como si me torturasen. Luego llamó a una colega suya, que me puso en la cara una loción extraordinaria. Me blanqueó toda la piel, que tenía tostada por el sol. Pasé un rato muy desagradable, pero cuando me la limpió, la piel me quedó como la ves ahora.

\- ¿No sabías que tenías esa piel? – preguntó Jacob – Es como los pétalos de una camelia. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

\- No tenía idea – repuso Bella – Siempre andaba al aire libre sin sombrero, aunque mamá trataba de obligarme a ponérmelo. Y usaba los vestidos de Rosalie que es rubia, de manera que, por lo general, eran blancos y de colores claros. Madame Brandon dice que me hacían parecer demasiado pálida y por eso ahora me visto con colores vivos.

\- ¿Sabes que has creado una nueva moda? Todas las mujeres de Londres andan tiñendo sus muselinas.

\- Lo he oído y me divierte.

\- ¡Eres una maravilla! – exclamó Jacob.

\- Y todo te lo debo a ti. Me gustaría abrazarte.

\- ¡Por Dios, no lo hagas! – se apresuró a decir el coronel – Piensa en el escándalo. ¡Y Edward me mataría!

\- Estás a salvo, Jake, no te preocupes. Hablaba en sentido figurado.

\- La verdad es que me siento orgulloso de ti. Cuando te trajimos a Londres eras una criatura insignificante... y esta noche serás la reina de la fiesta.

\- No olvides que la amada de mi marido estará allí – replicó ella haciendo una mueca.

\- ¡Por Dios, Bella ...! —se escandalizó Black.

Pero la joven se alejaba ya y él la oyó reírse al escuchar el comentario de uno de sus invitados.

Había una inusitada cantidad de gente en la mansión Devonshire. Las magníficas estancias dispuestas para la recepción parecían insuficientes para albergar a la muchedumbre que llenaba la escalera. Había cientos de velas encendidas y numerosos lacayos vestidos de terciopelo llevaban bandejas de oro llenas de copas de champán.

El rostro malhumorado del duque contrastaba con la sonrisa encantadora de la duquesa. La invitación de ésta era la más apreciada de la estación.

Madame Victoria, vestida con un traje bordado con nomeolvides, era una de las mujeres más bellas de la fiesta; pero los observadores decidieron que el vestido más extraordinario era el que llevaba la condesa de Cullen.

El vestido transparente de gasa color cereza era el más original de todos los que se movían al compás de la música, y la diadema de diamantes de los Cullen, con sus piedras en forma de pera, realzada por el collar a juego, tenía pocos rivales entre las relucientes joyas de las otras damas

No era sólo el color del vestido de Bella, sino su forma de llevarlo y la perfección de su figura lo que atraía a los caballeros.

\- No es exactamente hermosa – comentó un anciano a otro – pero tiene algo que le hace desear a uno mirarla dos veces.

\- ¡Por Dios, qué mujer tan atractiva! – exclamó otro – Tiene la mirada asombrada de un niño en una fiesta.

Tal vez la verdadera razón por la que Bella llamaba la atención de todos era

su inocencia. Algo que hacía que las demás mujeres parecieran viejas y cansadas cuando su figura menuda, y a la vez tan atractiva, pasaba junto a ellas.

A medianoche, lord Cullen advirtió que hacía rato que no veía a su esposa. Había acompañado a Madame Victoria al bufé y, cuando volvieron al salón de baile, no había rastro de Bella . Vio a Jacob Black hablando con alguien y cruzó la estancia en dirección a el.

\- ¿Has visto a Bella? – le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Hace una hora o más que no la veo – respondió Jacob – Creí que estabas con ella.

\- He ido a cenar.

\- Y seguro que has dejado que Bella se muera de hambre – comentó Jacob con ligera burla. Su amigo pareció avergonzado.

\- He visto a lady Cullen hace unos veinte minutos – dijo el hombre que había estado hablando con Jacob.

\- ¿Dónde se encontraba? —preguntó el conde.

\- Iba al piso de arriba. Ese francés, Newton, la acompañaba. Le he oído decir que quería mostrarle unos cuadros.

Lord Cullen apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y, sin decir una palabra, se alejó hacia la escalera.

\- Esa pequeña idiota... – murmuró para sí. Bella debía de saber que cuando un hombre de la reputación Newton le pedía que lo acompañase a ver unos cuadros, la proposición real era muy diferente.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida, y tan poco elegante, como para abandonar el salón de baile en compañía de un hombre con semejante fama? Mas en seguida recordó que no conocía bien las normas sociales y que Jacob tenía razón: él no debía haberse marchado a cenar sin asegurarse de que su esposa estuviera bien acompañada.

Varias habitaciones daban al corredor. Entró en la primera, que era un estudio repleto de libros, y vio a un hombre y a una mujer conversando. Recorrió sin éxito dos habitaciones más, e iba a entrar en la cuarta, cuando de pronto vio salir a Bella por una de las puertas.

Se disponía a llamarla cuando ella se volvió, puso una llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar. Luego, mirando a su alrededor, caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba él, que se quedó quieto, asombrado ante su comportamiento. Cuando Bella se le acercó, advirtió que estaba muy pálida y había una expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

\- ¡Edward! – Fue un grito de alivio que surgió de lo más profundo de su ser – ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Gracias a Dios que te encuentro! Iba en tu busca.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, alarmado – ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Bella miró a su alrededor y repuso en voz baja:

\- Tenía que encontrarte porque... porque he matado a un hombre.


	8. Enfrentamiento

_**La historia es una adaptación de la novela de Barbara Carland llamada Luna de miel para uno y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo le he adaptado. **_

Lord Cullen observó el rostro pálido de Bella sin pronunciar palabra y abrió la puerta de la habitación más cercana. Miró al interior y no vio a nadie.

\- ¡Entra! – ordenó y, cuando lo hubieron hecho, cerró la puerta – Dime lo que ha ocurrido – pidió amablemente.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Creo que... está... muerto – murmuró titubeante.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó lord Cullen, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- El conde Mike Newton – repuso Bella.

La expresión de su marido no se alteró.

\- Dime todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el principio.

Bella, retorciéndose las manos y como si tratara de recordar una lección, dijo con voz débil:

\- He estado bailando con el conde... y luego él me ha sugerido que fuésemos a ver unos cuadros en el piso superior, diciendo que era una hermosa colección...

\- Sigue – demandó lord Cullen haciendo una mueca – Es una trampa más vieja que el mundo, pero supongo que tú no lo sabías.

\- Yo... yo no quería marcharme del salón – prosiguió Lucinda – pero él insistía tanto que... me ha parecido descortés no aceptar.

\- Y entonces él te ha traído al piso superior – murmuró él.

\- Sí. Miramos en la primera habitación. Había algunos cuadros allí, pero también había otras personas y el conde insistía... en obligarme a seguir por el corredor – Bella hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y añadió con voz baja – Debes de pensar que soy muy tonta... No puedo comprender por qué me he comportado así. No debía haber subido.

\- El conde tiene mucha experiencia y es convincente con las jóvenes – observó lord Cullen con amargura.

\- Ahora ya lo sé... pero entonces no sabía lo que intentaba – añadió Bella – Cuando al llegar a la última habitación he visto que no había ningún cuadro, sino que era un despacho con una mesa en el centro, me he vuelto para preguntarle y entonces he visto... que él cerraba la puerta con llave.

\- Te dije que ese hombre no era compañía adecuada para ti – le recordó su marido – Continúa.

\- Creía que me había equivocado..., que había visto mal. He comentado que no había cuadros en esa habitación y que debíamos volver al salón. Entonces... – Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

\- ¿Entonces? – inquirió el conde impaciente.

\- El se ha acercado a mí... y me ha abrazado – Bella temblaba, pero haciendo un esfuerzo continuó – Decía algo acerca del tiempo que me conocía y que nunca había estado a solas conmigo. Al ver que intentaba besarme he retrocedido, pero he chocado contra la mesa, quedando acorralada. Trataba de resistir, pero él era más fuerte y yo no podía moverme... ¡Ha sido horrible! En ese momento he comprendido que le odiaba... No quería que me tocara, pero era demasiado tarde... y me ha besado – al decir las últimas palabras Bella se echó a llorar.

\- ¿Pero cómo has logrado escapar?

\- El me oprimía contra la mesa y me besaba... Creía que iba a desmayarme... cuando de pronto mi mano ha caído sobre un objeto...

\- ¿Qué era?

\- Un candelabro..., un pesado candelabro de bronce. Al momento, como si me lo hubiesen ordenado, he sabido lo que tenía que hacer... y he golpeado al conde en la cabeza – Con voz trémula, Bella finalizó su relato – No sabía lo que hacía... Le odiaba y quería herirle... sólo cuando le he visto en el suelo, inmóvil, me he dado cuenta... de lo que había hecho.

Miró a lord Cullen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, Edward – murmuró – Sé que será un escándalo...,un problema muy grande para ti... ¡Oh! ¿Por qué lo habré golpeado?

Él le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

\- Has hecho lo único que podías hacer – dijo – Ese canalla se lo merecía.

\- Pero el príncipe y todos los demás..., ¿qué dirán? – gimió Bella.

Lord Cullen pareció reflexionar un momento y luego oprimió una mano de su esposa.

\- Has de ser valiente, Bella, y hacer exactamente lo que yo te ordene: Ahora debes bajar y comportarte como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ella no respondió, pero le miró azorada.

\- ¿Comprendes? – dijo su marido – No tienes nada que ver con esto. Déjame el resto a mí.

\- Edward, es culpa mía...

\- Espero que no sea culpa de nadie – la interrumpió él – pero no nos podemos quedar aquí hablando. Mírate al espejo y arréglate el pelo.

Obediente, ella cruzó la habitación y, al contemplar su imagen en el espejo, le costó trabajo creer que fuera una asesina. Se la veía elegante, y su belleza resaltaba con las joyas que llevaba en el pelo y en el cuello. Se volvió hacia lord Cullen.

\- No puedo permitir que se te culpe por algo que he hecho yo – le dijo.

\- Nadie me culpará si puedo evitarlo, excepto ese hombre, el conde Newton. Confía en mí y dame la llave de la habitación donde le has dejado.

Ella obedeció de nuevo.

\- Vamos Bella – le indicó él con suavidad – Levanta la barbilla.

Mientras bajaban la escalera, la joven trató de comportarse como su marido le había aconsejado. Cuando llegaron al salón de baile, hablaban animadamente y con naturalidad. Al entrar vieron al coronel Black.

\- ¡Jacob! – Le dijo lord Cullen con apremio – Te necesito.

\- A tu servicio, Edward – dijo el coronel con tono burlón –¿Deseas concederme el honor de acompañar a Bella?

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo. Es importante.

Jacob le miró sorprendido y en aquel momento se oyeron voces procedentes de la escalera. Los huéspedes se inclinaron reverentes alrededor de la puerta, lo cual indicaba que su alteza acababa de llegar. En efecto, el príncipe de Gales apareció resplandeciente y, antes que Bella y su marido pudieran hacer ningún movimiento, él los vio.

\- ¡Ah, Cullen! – dijo alegremente – Supuse que te encontraría aquí. Lady Cullen, es un placer. Ya es tarde y seguramente me he perdido parte de la fiesta. Venga conmigo y póngame al corriente.

Bella hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- Es un honor, alteza – dijo.

Mientras recorría el salón conversando con el príncipe, Bella se dio cuenta de que su marido y Jacob habían desaparecido. Trató de no pensar en ellos y se concentró en la charla insustancial, fingiendo desenvoltura. Después no hubiese sabido decir de qué hablaron, pero sin duda el tiempo parecía pasar con exasperante lentitud.

Tras un lapso que le pareció un siglo, vio llegar a lord Cullen. El príncipe estaba enfrascado en una conversación con un miembro del servicio diplomático y Bella pudo ir al encuentro de su marido.

No se atrevió a decir palabra y le interrogó con los ojos. Él, con actitud tranquila, le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Creo que es hora de volver a casa – dijo gravemente.

\- Sí, debe de ser tarde... – murmuró ella.

Se despidieron del príncipe y de los numerosos invitados los cuales parecían

ansiosos de saludar a lord Cullen y a su encantadora esposa.

¡Si sospecharan, pensó ella desesperada, que era una asesina y había dejado a un hombre muerto en el piso de arriba!

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio hasta que, ya cerca de la plaza Berkeley, ella preguntó:

\- ¿ Qué ha pasado?

\- Todo está bien. No ha sido tan terrible como creíamos.

\- ¿No está muerto?

Al leer la respuesta en el rostro de él, Bella, aliviada, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero recordó que los hombres, y especialmente lord Cullen, odiaban las escenas. Con esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, se contuvo mordiéndose los labios.

\- No está muerto – afirmó él – Pero ignoraba que fueras tan valiente, Bella . ¡En qué estado has dejado a ese hombre...! Pasará tiempo antes que curen sus heridas.

\- Está vivo entonces... – suspiró Bella .

\- Está vivo aunque maltrecho.

\- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¿Cómo lo han sacado de allí? ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Le hemos bajado entre Jacob y yo. Se aloja en St. Benjamin, de manera que hemos llamado un carruaje y lo hemos llevado a su casa, donde tendrá que guardar cama por el momento.

\- ¿Estaba inconsciente?

\- Se ha repuesto cuando le hemos dado una copa de coñac. He ordenado a su ayuda de cámara que llame a un médico, diciéndole que su amo se había caído por la escalera. El sirviente nos ha creído y el conde no estaba en condiciones de contradecirnos. Además, tampoco le conviene hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si dice la verdad? – preguntó Bella y su marido sonrió.

\- A ningún hombre le gusta reconocer que lo ha dejado fuera de combate una mujer, especialmente una tan débil en apariencia como tú. Sería el hazmerreír de todo Londres. En cambio, no hay nada deshonroso en emborracharse.

\- ¿Así que nadie sabrá nada sobre mí? – preguntó Bella .

\- No, a menos que tú lo digas.

\- ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Qué inteligentes habéis sido! ¡Me habéis salvado!

\- Debo hacerte notar una cosa Bella: por suerte no lo has matado. Un golpe hubiera sido suficiente. La otra media docena era innecesaria.

\- No volverá a ocurrir – aseguró rápidamente Bella .

\- Te advertí acerca de ese hombre.

\- Sí, lo sé. Fue tonto por mi parte no prestarte atención..., pero no sabes qué agradable es que a una le digan que es encantadora, inteligente, elegante... Nadie me había dicho cosas así en mi vida.

\- Pues ahora, después de tu éxito con el príncipe, habrá muchos hombres dispuestos a decírtelo – comentó lord Cullen secamente.

\- Puede ser, pero no les prestaré atención.

\- Sí que lo harás. Todas las mujeres aceptan de buen grado los flirteos, y supongo que tú no eres una excepción.

\- Los hombres también los aceptan – replicó Bella .

\- Supongo que sí – convino lord Cullen con un bostezo – Bueno, hemos llegado a casa. Tengo que reconocer, Bella, que sabes arreglártelas para convertir una fiesta aburrida en todo un episodio de aventuras.

Bella no sabía si aquello era un sarcasmo y miró a su marido con desconcierto antes de bajar del carruaje y entrar en la casa.

Las velas estaban encendidas y media docena de cansados lacayos esperaban la llegada de sus señores. El mayordomo se acercó inmediatamente a preguntarles si querían comer o beber algo.

\- Un vaso de vino – pidió lord Cullen –¿Y tú, Bella? No has comido nada.

\- No tengo hambre – afirmó ella.

\- Dígale al chef que mande una cena fría – ordenó el conde.

\- Muy bien, señoría.

Bella y su marido se dirigieron a la biblioteca y él se sentó en uno de los confortables sillones.

\- Come algo – sugirió amablemente – Te sentirás mejor por la mañana. ¿O quieres una copa de vino?

\- En realidad no deseo nada – dijo Bella, pero luego agregó mientras cruzaba la estancia para dejar sus guantes y su abanico en una mesita – Intentaré comer algo.

Lord Cullen, que la observaba, comentó:

\- ¿Sabías que tienes un bonito cuerpo?

\- No tuve oportunidad de pensar en ello hasta que salí de casa — repuso Bella con una sonrisa – Además, mamá se hubiera muerto de haber oído a alguien mencionar algo tan tan... delicado.

\- Supongo que sí y con razón. Hoy en día las costumbres se han relajado mucho y aceptamos a gente de segunda categoría. Por eso tenemos a hombres como el conde entre nosotros.

Bella se aproximó a donde él se encontraba. Lord Cullen, al mirarla, pensó que tenía la misma elegancia de las porcelanas que adornaban la repisa de la chimenea.

\- Me he divertido mucho esta noche – dijo ella reflexivamente – hasta que ha ocurrido... eso. Ahora comprendo por qué la gente se obsesiona tanto con lo que ocurre en el gran mundo. Pensaba que todo lo que mamá y Rosalie decían sobre el tema eran tonterías, pero en realidad es fascinante.

\- A mí me aburre – opuso lord Cullen.

\- No es verdad – dijo Bella con énfasis – Te sentirías menospreciado si no te invitaran a la mansión Volturi, si la gente no te aceptara, si no te admirasen y temieran. Eres rico, tienes éxito... ¿Nunca has pensado cómo se sentirán los que desean hacer lo que tú y no pueden?

\- Eres muy elocuente, Bella – —declaró él con ironía.

\- Estaba pensando en esta noche – prosiguió ella como si no le hubiese escuchado – Cuando tratábamos de salir de Devonshire y todos querían hablar con nosotros. Si papá no hubiese perdido su dinero, tal vez no me hubiera casado contigo... ni habría venido a Londres.

\- ¿Y hubiese sido eso tan espantoso para ti?

\- Jamás habría sabido lo que me perdía. Pero ahora estoy contenta de poder vivir estas experiencias. Creerás que soy una tonta, pero estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas.

\- ¡Eres una muchacha extraordinaria! – afirmó lord Cullen.

\- En otras palabras, no soy la esposa que esperabas – apuntó Bella .

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Pero lo piensas.

\- No sé lo que esperaba – confesó él y la joven comprendió que era sincero – Sin duda, no a una muchacha dispuesta a matar a sus admiradores excesivamente fogosos.

\- Eres poco generoso conmigo – se quejó Bella .

\- ¿Lo crees así? – dijo él con una sonrisa extrañamente dulce y agregó—: Al menos, tengo una esposa que no sólo es un éxito en sociedad, sino que, se comporta de un modo muy original.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se produjo un largo silencio. Algo extraño ocurrió entre ellos, aunque Bella no pudo explicar qué era.

Se abrió la puerta, rompiendo el hechizo y entró un lacayo con la cena fría encargada. En aquel momento Bella se sintió muy cansada y comprendió que era una reacción natural después de lo ocurrido.

\- Creo que me voy a retirar – dijo después de haber tomado sólo unos bocados.

\- Yo también lo haría – repuso lord Cullen – Pero Jacob me espera en el club Brooks.

\- ¿No es muy tarde? – preguntó ella mirando el reloj.

\- Los jugadores habituales estarán allí hasta la madrugada.

\- Entonces, buenas noches y gracias nuevamente – dijo Bella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Su marido le besó la mano y ella se retiró a sus aposentos sabiendo que, por encima de todo, deseaba dormir y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Durmió hasta tarde, al extremo que no pudo evitar pensar en lo que diría su madre si la viera aún en la cama. Era mediodía. Llamó a la doncella y le pidió que le hiciese subir una taza de chocolate.

\- ¿Ha salido su señoría? – preguntó.

Tenía la sensación de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior los habían unido más y que tal vez él la invitase a cabalgar.

\- Creo que milord se ha marchado a Ranelagh – respondió la doncella.

Con un suspiro, Bella volvió la vista a sus mesita de noche, donde se amontonaban docenas de tarjetas con invitaciones a comidas y cenas.

\- ¡Oh, milady! Se me ha olvidado decirle que el secretario de su señoría le ha enviado una nota en la que se relacionan compromisos de milord día a día – dijo la doncella.

\- Eso será muy útil – repuso Bella y echó una ojeada a la lista escrita con la clara letra del secretario de su esposo. Pensó en varias cosas que podía hacer, pero no le apetecía ninguna.

\- No puedo decidirme – dijo impaciente – Creo que visitaré a madame Brandon. Dígale a Clearwater que, antes de salir, iré a los establos para ver los caballos y también mi burro.

Clearwater había encontrado un destino para el burro en casa de un viejo conocido, quien, por una pequeña suma, cuidaba animales demasiado viejos para trabajar y cuyos dueños no querían matarlos. El burro, pues, estaría bien allí, pensó Bella con alegría y, de pronto, no le importó estar sola. Siempre tendría sus caballos.

_Estoy gastando mucho dinero», se dijo con cierto sentimiento de culpa, recordando los regalos que habían enviado a Rosalie, a sus padres y a Garret. _

Al bajar la escalera en dirección a los establos, se encontró con uno de los lacayos, que subía un sobre en una bandeja.

\- Iba en su busca, milady.

Bella tomó el sobre con indiferencia, suponiendo que se trataba de otra invitación, pero esta vez la carta parecía más íntima. Estaba perfumada y, en la parte superior del pliego se veía impresa una dirección : Calle de la Media Luna.

La carta decía:

_Milady: Si le interesa la salud de su esposo, le ruego que me visite inmediatamente, pues tengo algo importante que informarle. No hable de esto con nadie. Podría resultar peligroso para él y para usted. _

La escritura era desigual, pero no había duda acerca de la firma: Tanya Denali.

Bella leyó la nota dos veces.

\- ¿ Quién la ha traído ? – le preguntó al lacayo.

\- Creo que era un mensajero, milady, pero no ha esperado respuesta.

\- Gracias – dijo Bella y metió la carta en el bolso que llevaba al brazo – No necesitaré el carruaje al menos por el momento – añadió – Pasearé a pie.

\- Quiere que alguien la acompañe, milady?

\- No, iré sola.

Salió a la luz del sol y comenzó a recorrer la corta distancia que la separaba de la calle de la Media Luna. Tenía la sensación de que lord Cullen no aprobaría la visita que iba a hacer; pero, si él estaba en peligro, ella no podía dejar de acudir. ¿En qué consistiría aquel peligro?, se preguntaba.

Sabía que era incorrecto que la amante de un hombre le escribiese a su esposa, y más aún, que ésta la visitara. Pero tales cosas no preocupaban a Bella . Si Edward estaba en peligro, debía advertirle.

Cuando llegó a la casa que buscaba, tiró de la campanilla. Enseguida le abrieron la puerta y fue conducida a un salón del primer piso. La casa estaba decorada al estilo español, y las flores que adornaban la estancia eran sin duda un tributo a la bailarina.

Tanya apareció luciendo un vestido con cinta color esmeralda y un pequeño collar a juego. El pelo rubio le caía sobre los hombros perfectos y se la veía más hermosa de lo que Bella había imaginado.

La vivacidad de su expresión animaba cada uno de sus gestos o ademanes. Lo que más llamaba la atención en ella era su voz baja y musical y, en sus rasgos, los ojos negros y la boca encarnada y sensual.

\- ¡Así que ha venido, madame! – exclamó sorprendida.

\- ¿No me esperaba? – preguntó Bella .

\- Sí, sí. Estaba segura de que no se negaría. Por favor, tome asiento – Bella lo hizo en un sofá con tapiz de rico brocado y se preguntó si sería Edward quien pagaba aquel derroche.

\- Madame, usted no es... ¿cómo decirlo? No es tal como me la imaginaba. La gente habla mucho de usted.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Bella – Pero no he venido a discutir esas cosas. Usted me dice en su nota que mi marido está en peligro.

\- Deseaba verla – declaró Tanya como si no la hubiese oído – Dicen que es

usted muy chic y que está imponiendo la moda en Londres.

\- Yo también he oído hablar de usted – replicó Bella – Baila maravillosamente, ¿verdad? Espero verla uno de estos días en el Covent Garden.

\- ¿El conde le ha hablado de mí? – preguntó Tanya.

\- No, por cierto. Mi esposo nunca la ha mencionado.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no viene a verme?

Bella buscó la carta que había recibido.

\- Usted me ha enviado esto, señorita – repuso con firmeza – Dice aquí que mi esposo está en peligro. He venido para hablar de eso y nada más. Quiero saber de qué peligro se trata.

Tanya tomó la carta de manos de Bella .

\- Le he explicado que quería verla – dijo – Quiero preguntarle por qué lo aleja de mí. No creí que viniese, pero pensé que la única forma de conseguirlo era decirle que él estaba en peligro.

-¿De manera que era una trampa? – preguntó Bella. Tanya rasgó el pliego y arrojó los trozos al suelo.

\- ¡Usted no entiende! – exclamó, golpeando el suelo con un pie – Todos los hombres importantes de Londres tienen una amante, y las esposas no se meten en eso. ¿Por qué lo hace usted? ¿Y por qué su señoría no viene a verme desde que se casó?

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y a usted le parece inusitado? – sonrió Bella .

\- ¡Por supuesto! – casi gritó Tanya con ojos fulgurantes – Antes, su señoría venía muchas veces. Ahora, nunca.

\- Y usted cree que es culpa mía, ¿verdad?

No se sentía asustada ni avergonzada por aquella mujer. Era exactamente como esperaba: una criatura temperamental e irreflexiva, que usaba su belleza para obtener lo que deseaba de los hombres. Estaba segura de que no había conquistado el corazón de Edward y, a pesar de que era muy Bella , no resultaba tan peligrosa como la encantadora Madame Victoria.

\- Le he escrito a su señoría, le he enviado mensajes..., pero no ha venido – insistió Tanya – ¿Por qué se lo impide?

\- Le aseguro que mi esposo hace lo que desea – contestó Bella .

\- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó la bailarina con tono amenazador – ¿Está cansado de mí? ¡Entonces le mataré o moriré yo!

Tomó un puñal que había sobre una mesita cercana junto con otros objetos y lo movió peligrosamente y Bella se preguntó si no sería ella la víctima, pero en aquel momento se le ocurrió algo.

\- Creo que debo confesarle la verdad, señorita – dijo con calma – Deje ese arma y escúcheme.

\- ¡Le digo que no se irá con otra mujer! – gritó Tanya – ¡Lo juro! Él me prometió que aunque se casara no habría ninguna diferencia.

\- ¿Mi marido le prometió eso?

\- ¡Sí, me lo prometió, me lo juró! ¿comprende? Él me ama a mí, a Tanya, aunque yo puedo conseguir al hombre que desee. Pero elegí a milord porque le amo como él a mí.

\- ¿Le quiere de veras? – preguntó Bella con suavidad.

\- ¡Más que a mi vida! – exclamó Tanya dramáticamente.

\- Venga, siéntese y hablemos – le propuso Bella – Tengo algo que decirle.

\- ¿Son malas noticias?

\- Sí – afirmó Bella suspirando – Me temo que sí.

De mala gana, Tanya dejó el puñal sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Bella, mirándola aprensivamente.

\- Lo que le voy a contar – comenzó a decir Bella – debe permanecer entre nosotras. Júreme que no se lo dirá a nadie, porque si lo hace se sabrá que soy yo quien se lo ha contado. ¿Me lo promete?

\- Prometido – concedió la bailarina – Pero si afecta el amor de milord, entonces no respetaré la promesa – agregó con desconfianza –¿Va usted a tener un niño? ¿Es eso lo que quiere decirme?

\- No – contestó Bella – pero si usted no me jura que guardará el secreto, debo callar – añadió poniéndose en pie – No hay nada más que decir, señorita.

\- ¡No, no se vaya! – exclamó Tanya – Está bien, guardaré el secreto

\- Se lo diré entonces, pero debe jurarme que callará lo que le confíe por lo más sagrado para usted.

Bella miró hacia la chimenea, sobre cuya repisa había un rosario de grandes cuentas.

\- ¿Es usted católica? – preguntó, y Tanya asintió con la cabeza.

Bella tomó el rosario y se lo acercó.

\- Jure con esto en la mano que no le dirá a mi marido lo que voy a contarle – indicó.

Tanya vaciló un momento, pero luego tomó el rosario en las manos.

\- Lo juro – dijo.

Bella volvió a sentarse.

\- Escuche. Mi marido ha perdido casi todo su dinero –Tanya tragaba saliva y Bella continuó diciendo – Por supuesto, como usted ha hablado con tanto amor de su señoría, este desastre no significará nada personal. No le podrá dar más dinero, caballos, ni joyas, pero como su ternura está por encima de todas esas banalidades, puede usted seguir siendo su amante, y él podrá seguir contando con su amor y su lealtad.

\- Sí, sí, comprendo – murmuró Tanya.

\- Uno de los administradores de mi esposo ha huido con gran parte de su fortuna. Pero nadie debe saberlo, ¿comprende? pues sus acreedores sabrían antes de tiempo que no se les pagará.

\- Comprendo – repitió Tanya.

\- Mi marido está desolado, como podrá imaginarse – prosiguió Bella – Pero no quiere que nadie se entere. Y sólo porque usted ha expresado su devoción por él me he decidido a confiarle este secreto.

\- ¿Es ésa la verdad? – preguntó Tanya – Me dijeron que lord Cullen es una de las personas más ricas de Inglaterra.

\- Lo era hasta hace unas semanas, pero ahora está en la ruina.

\- ¡Qué mala suerte! – suspiró Tanya.

Su tono había cambiado. Se puso en pie, fijos los ojos en la chimenea.

\- He de irme pronto al Covent Garden – dijo – Pero escribiré una nota...

\- No será a mi esposo, espero. Usted me ha prometido...

\- No, no. A un caballero que me invitó a comer, un hombre muy rico. Todavía no le he contestado y ahora le diré que acepto su invitación, ¿comprende?

\- Comprendo – respondió Bella .

\- No es que no ame a su señoría – prosiguió Tanya – Le amo, pero una mujer debe cuidarse, usted ya me entiende.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Creo que su señoría tiene mucha suerte al poseer una esposa tan encantadora y elegante – sonrió Tanya – Y usted tiene suerte también. Él es, ¿cómo se dice en inglés? Irresistible. Le he querido mucho.

Bella advirtió el verbo en pasado. Luego le tendió a Tanya la mano

\- Buena suerte, señorita – dijo – Espero verla bailar una de estas noches.

\- Avíseme cuando vaya al Covent Garden. Bailaré mejor que nunca.

\- Encantada – respondió Bella mientras la bailarina abría la puerta.

\- Me gustaría decirle que salude usted a su señoría, pero seguramente no le dirá que me ha visto.

\- No, no debe saberlo – convino Bella .

\- Yo tampoco le diré nada, se lo prometo. Pero sea buena con él. Es tan irresistible... Le ama, ¿verdad?

Bella vaciló. Después se oyó decir asombrada:

\- Sí, le amo.

_**¿Les ha gustado? Creo que ahora que Bella se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos podría empezar a idear un plan para conquistar al esquivo conde, o ¿no?**_

_**Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por su reviews, me anima un montón que me den su opinion de la historia, asi que gracias a Betty, Nadiia16, Dacil23, Monikako2010, Princesa CS y pio pio. **_


	9. Peligro

\- Le amo.

Bella repitió estas palabras para sí una y otra vez, mientras caminaba hacia la plaza Berkeley. Parecía absurdo que la pregunta de la bailarina le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ahora comprendía que se había enamorado desde que le vio por primera vez; aquel día que él, altivo y arrogante, los había obligado a ella y a Garret a apartar su faetón del camino. Ahora lo veía todo claro: cuando se había ofrecido a casarse con él para salvar a Rosalie, no estaba haciendo un sacrificio. No sabía entonces, por supuesto, que se trataba de amor. No lo había sabido hasta el momento de contestar a la bailarina.

Siempre había imaginado el amor como una tempestad, un fuego, algo devastador que llevaba al alma no sólo alegría y éxtasis, sino temor también. En sus sueños juveniles, había deseado un hombre como aquél y ahora lo tenía.

Se detuvo un momento en la esquina de la plaza Berkeley y se llevó las manos a los ojos. Le parecía increíble que pudiera haber entregado su corazón de un modo tan irremediable, pero así había ocurrido. Ahora comprendía por qué había esperado tan ansiosamente el regreso de Edward cuando éste se marchó con el coronel Black y por qué había soportado la tortura que supuso la loción que blanqueó su piel, y por qué resistió hora tras hora, sin quejarse, las pruebas interminables de madame Brandon. No lo había hecho para lograr un éxito social, sino para conseguir que su marido la encontrara hermosa.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quiera? – se preguntó mientras cruzaba los jardines de la plaza.

Había ganado algo: Edward estaba ahora consciente de su existencia. Y ella había logrado alejar de su vida, al menos aparentemente, a una de sus amantes.

Sintió que su corazón aceleraba sus latidos. Tenía miedo de haber cometido un error. Había ido a ver a Tanya Denali por curiosidad, para saber cómo era la mujer que había logrado atraer la atención de Edward; pero como le había mentido, no estaba segura de haber ganado mucho.

Él estaba interesado por Madame Victoria. Lo supo el mismo día de su boda, cuando, al espiar por los barrotes de la escalera, los vio juntos.

\- ¡La odio! – exclamó Bella con voz alta. Y luego, con un súbito dolor en el corazón, agregó – ¡Pero a él le amo..., le amo tanto...!

El lacayo abrió la puerta apenas tocó la campanilla y, al entrar en el vestíbulo, vio que el secretario de su marido la esperaba. Era un hombre de mediana edad y vestido de gris, tan insignificante que no parecía tener carácter alguno. Sin embargo, Bella sabía que era un hombre eficaz en su trabajo y que el buen funcionamiento de las dos casas de lord Cullen se debía exclusivamente a él.

El secretario se le acercó con una nota en la mano y dijo amablemente:

\- Siento perturbarla, milady, pero acaba de venir un mensajero con esta nota. Tal vez quiera usted leerla en seguida.

\- Por supuesto – asintió Bella sonriendo – ¿Cómo está usted, señor Jenks? ¿Ocupado como siempre?

\- Muy ocupado, milady.

\- Esperemos que esta nota no signifique más trabajo para usted.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco apenas vio la firma. Conocía aquella letra de rasgos bien marcados, muy viril, aunque sólo la había visto una vez en el libro de registro, el día de su boda.

La nota no tenía ningún encabezamiento y decía:

_Olvidé decirte, antes de irme esta mañana, que hoy hay una función en la Ópera. Habitualmente, usamos el palco familiar. Madame Victoria ha aceptado ser uno de nuestros invitados y te agradecería que invitaras tú a siete personas más a comer para que luego nos acompañen al Covent Garden. Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti, te ruego que disculpes la brevedad de este mensaje. _

_Edward _

Bella miró al señor Jenks con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, es más trabajo dijo – Su señoría quiere dar una cena para diez personas esta noche antes de ir a la Ópera. Ya ha invitado a una persona: una dama.

El señor Jenks era un perfecto secretario. Sabía a quién debía invitar. Bella fue a la biblioteca con él, que la persuadió para que se enviaran dos invitaciones más, por si acaso alguien tenía un compromiso previo.

\- Retendré las dos invitaciones de reserva hasta que vuelva el mensajero – sugirió.

\- Piensa usted en todo – comentó Bella – Esperemos que el

coronel Black esté libre.

\- El coronel suele dejar todos sus compromisos cuando su señoría le llama – la informó el señor Jenks con sencillez.

\- Sí, así lo espero. No sé qué haríamos sin él. ¡Espero que le guste la ópera!

Parecía increíble que acabara de regresar hacía unos momentos de casa de Tanya, pensó Bella. No esperaba verla bailar tan pronto. Se preguntó si se daría cuenta de su presencia en el teatro y se atormentó pensando qué diría Edward si se enteraba de la mentira que acababa de decir. La bailarina había sido una estúpida al creerla; pero, por otra parte, estaba segura de que el problema de Madame Victoria exigiría una táctica mucho más sutil. Bella se sintió desamparada. ¿Lograría el amor de su marido? Y entonces, recordó las palabras de Jasper Withlock: _No seas humilde. ¡Oblígalos a fijarse en ti!_.

Se miró al espejo que colgaba sobre una consola de la época de Carlos II. Su expresión no debía ser de preocupación ni de tristeza, sino resuelta, vivaz, radiante.

\- ¡Venceré! – exclamó contemplando su imagen.

Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso. Aquélla sería la primera vez que Madame Victoria fuese a su casa desde el día de la boda. Se habían visto en alguna ocasión después, pero esta noche ella no podría ignorarla.

Bella estaba segura de que era Madame Victoria quien había recordado a Edward la función de la ópera y le habría sugerido también que cenaran juntos.

Sin duda lo que pretendía era demostrar su poder. Tal vez pensaba que, cuando lord Cullen las viese juntas, sabría quién eclipsaba a quién. Bella se ató las cintas del sombrero bajo el mentón y salió de la biblioteca.

\- Mi carruaje, por favor – ordenó a uno de los lacayos.

\- Está dispuesto, milady.

Poco después, Bella iba camino de la calle Bond. Había una cantidad inusitada de carruajes ante la tienda de madame Brandon, pero Bella fue directamente a su salita privada. La modista estaba sentada junto a su mesa. Se le iluminó el rostro al ver a Bella y le tendió una mano ansiosamente.

\- ¡Bonjour, chérie! No la esperaba.

\- Bonjour, madame – contestó Bella y se inclinó a darle un beso – Tengo un problema... – se interrumpió y lanzó una exclamación de asombro cuando vio el vestido que había sobre la mesa. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida –¿De quién es? ¿Lo ha diseñado usted? – preguntó.

\- Llegó anoche – repuso, bajando la voz – De Francia, desde luego.

Era un traje propio para una reina, o mejor aún, para una princesa de cuento de hadas, con un encaje tan delicado que no parecía tejido por manos humanas.

\- ¡Qué hermosura! – dijo Bella casi sin aliento.

Pero para su sorpresa, madame Brandon se puso a envolver el vestido con papel de seda.

\- Es mejor que no mire – le aconsejó – La pondrá triste.

\- ¿Triste? – preguntó Bella – ¿No es para mí?

\- ¿Cómo puedo explicarle lo que ha ocurrido...? Ma pauvre petite, es una tragedia.

\- ¿Pero qué ocurre?

Madame Brandon suspiró profundamente.

\- El paquete llegó anoche – dijo – No me pregunte quién lo trajo. Nadie debe saber quién lo hizo entrar en Inglaterra.

Bella sonrió. Sabía que madame Brandon se servía de sus relaciones con el cuerpo diplomático para hacer pasar los vestidos de contrabando.

\- Cuando llegó el paquete, pensé: Es para ma petite Bella – explicó la modista – Y cuando entró la señorita Varden, le dije "He aquí un vestido que se venderá en seguida". ¿El precio? Cien libras.

\- ¡Cien libras! – exclamó Bella, mas en seguida decidió – Las vale, y esta noche tendré oportunidad de usarlo. Vamos a la Ópera... y Madame Victoria es nuestra invitada.

Bella no tenía secretos para Madame Brandon. Ella sabía que su marido pagaba los vestidos de Madame Victoria. Madame, quizá mejor que nadie, sabía cuánta importancia tenía que lord Cullen encontrase cambiada a su mujer.

\- Preste atención: Esta mañana, cuando llegué a la tienda, la señorita Varden me dijo: _Estará usted contenta, madame. He vendido el vestido. Y no por cien libras, sino por cien guineas.¿Qué le parece?_

\- ¡Lo vendió! – exclamó Bella – ¿A quién?

\- A Madame Victoria.

\- ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Oh, madame, no permita que se lo lleve!

\- Espere, que aún no ha oído el final de la historia: Madame Victoria había venido a que le arreglaran un traje. Creo que no pensaba bajar del carruaje, pero la señorita Varden la invitó a entrar. Entonces milady vio el vestido e hizo bajar a lord Cullen.

Bella apretando los labios, se volvió hacia la ventana para que madame no viera su expresión.

\- Con seguridad, iban hacia Ranelagh – murmuró.

\- Su señoría decidió regalarle el vestido a Madame Victoria – concluyó. Bella la miró de nuevo.

\- ¡No lo tendrá!

\- Piensa utilizarlo esta noche – afirmó madame Brandon – Pero debemos modificarlo: hay que quitarle las cintas rojas y dejarle sólo las azules.

\- ¡No debe estropearlo! ¡Es un vandalismo! – protestó Bella .

\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó madame Brandon con voz débil –¡Usted significa tanto para mí...! Me dejaría cortar la mano derecha para evitar que esa mujer se lo llevara.

\- ¡Y no se lo llevará! – casi gritó Bella – Escuche, madame, tengo un plan. Si está de acuerdo...

Sin esperar respuesta, Bella comenzó a moverse entre los rollos de tela que llenaban la habitación y sacó varios de los estantes hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un encaje inglés que, pese a ser bonito, no podía compararse con el vestido francés. Bella se lo enseñó a madame Brandon y comenzó a hablar rápidamente. A las pocas frases, la modista dio unas vigorosas palmadas. La señorita Varden entró corriendo en la salita.

\- ¿Qué sucede, madame?

\- ¡Traiga a todas las chicas, a todas!

\- Están ocupadas...

\- Haga lo que le digo – la instó madame Brandon – Y aprisa. Y apúrese. ¡Todas! ¿me entiende?

\- Sí, madame, por supuesto – asintió la señorita Varden y corrió a cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando Bella bajó al vestíbulo, el reloj dejaba oír las campanadas. Avanzó lentamente, tratando de aquietar los latidos de su corazón. Tenía los labios resecos y se los humedeció antes de entrar en el salón, cuya puerta le abrió un lacayo.

El señor Jenks se había sorprendido por la decisión que ella había tomado aquella tarde, cuando le ordenó que citara a los invitados un cuarto de hora después de lo indicado previamente.

\- Milady corre el riesgo de llegar tarde a la ópera – le advirtió el secretario.

\- No importa – había respondido Bella y ahora sonrió al oír abrirse la puerta del salón y ver entrar a su marido.

Estaba particularmente apuesto, pensó, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón. Se preguntó si toda aquella elegancia se debía a la presencia de Madame Victoria aquella noche. Evidentemente, estaba de buen humor, porque no tenía el ceño fruncido como de costumbre. Y para su sorpresa, le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

\- ¿Has pasado un buen día? – preguntó.

\- Sí, muy agradable – respondió ella – Espero que la fiesta de esta noche sea un éxito.

\- ¿Por qué no? Aunque debo reconocer que a veces la ópera es muy aburrida.

\- No puedo decirlo, porque nunca he ido.

\- En ese caso, espero que sea una velada memorable para ti. Además, la duquesa Weber nos ha invitado a su casa después de la función. ¿Te agradará ir?

\- Por supuesto.

Él le volvió a sonreír.

\- Me alegra que lleves los rubíes. Eran las joyas favoritas de mi madre.

No pareció reparar en su maravilloso vestido, pero a Bella no le sorprendió. Había oído decir a su madre que los hombres pocas veces se fijan en la ropa de las mujeres.

\- Algún día me dirás si quieres que reformemos alguna de las joyas – añadió Edward amablemente.

\- Me gustan como están – contestó Bella - Especialmente, los rubíes y las esmeraldas. Nunca había tenido piedras tan bellas.

\- Te quedan muy bien.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de su marido decían más que sus labios. Le miró un momento y luego apartó la vista. ¡Que humillante sería que él se diera cuenta de que le amaba!

_Debo tener cuidado_, pensó. _¡Mucho cuidado!_

\- ¿Quieres una copa de Madeira? – le preguntó – ¿O esperarás que lleguen los huéspedes?

Lord Cullen miró el reloj.

\- Ya es tarde – dijo.

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció el mayordomo para anunciar:

\- Madame Victoria.

La hermosa mujer entró en la estancia con una leve sonrisa en los labios y Bella sospechó que la había practicado frente al espejo. Llevaba un vestido de encaje bordado con piedras azules y rojas. Unas cintas azules le rodeaban el cuello y bajaban hasta bordear sus senos. Era un traje que cualquier mujer hubiera encontrado encantador..., si no veía antes el de Bella .

Ésta, cuya figura, realzada por los rubíes de la familia Cullen, brillaba a la luz de las arañas, permaneció en el centro del salón aguardando.

Madame Victoria tragó saliva cuando la vio. La tenue sonrisa que curvaba sus labios desapareció y por un momento se quedó con la boca abierta. A continuación perdió la compostura totalmente y avanzó hacia Bella exclamando furiosa:

\- ¡Te has puesto mi vestido!

Bella la miró azorada.

\- ¿Su vestido? ¿Qué quiere decir, milady? – preguntó.

\- ¡Lo que digo! – rugió Madame Victoria – Es mi vestido, el que compré a madame Brandon. Supuse que había habido un error cuando llegó éste. No era tan chic ni tan elegante como el que vi esta mañana. Ahora sé lo que ocurrió. Te has apoderado de mi vestido y lo llevas puesto. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Bella miró de reojo a Edward, que parecía sorprendido y disgustado. Como todos los hombres, odiaba las escenas, pero más aún aquélla entre su esposa, la mujer que llevaba su apellido, y su amante.

\- ¡Tú y esa vieja bruja os pusisteis de acuerdo! – añadió furiosa Madame Victoria, alzando la voz histéricamente – Yo compré ese vestido y ordené que me lo enviaran para esta noche. Supuse que se había producido un error involuntario cuando abrí la caja que me habían mandado. Pero ahora veo que era una acción deliberada.

Bella se volvió hacia su marido.

\- Creo, Edward – dijo suavemente – que milady se siente mal. No sé de lo que habla.

\- ¡Lo sabes muy bien! – gritó Madame Victoria – Y tú, Edward, sabes que digo la verdad. Viste ese vestido; te lo enseñé en la tienda. ¡Y ahora lo lleva ella y me lo restriega por la nariz!

\- Creo, milady, que se equivoca – dijo Bella con voz clara – Porque cuando llegó este vestido, dentro de la caja venía una cuenta extendida a nombre de mi marido. No hay posibilidad de error. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo?

En aquel momento, el mayordomo anunció:

\- El coronel Jacob Black.

Jacob entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando la escena sorprendido.

Madame Victoria, que parecía galvanizada por las palabras de Bella, se recuperó pronto y se puso una mano en la frente.

\- Me siento mal – se apresuró a decir – Debo ver a un médico.

\- Edward, por favor, acompáñame a casa – añadió extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Lord Cullen, con el tono frío que sólo él sabía usar tan eficazmente, contestó:

\- Mi carruaje está a la disposición de milady.

Aquella respuesta era a las claras un rechazo y Madame Victoria se dio cuenta. Le miró con el rostro congestionado por la ira, y luego, sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó derrotada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jacob Black – ¿Algo anda mal?

Era una pregunta ridícula y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos resplandecieran, revelando lo que sentía.

\- ¿Se encuentra mal milady? – preguntó Jacob a lord Cullen – ¿Quieres que la acompañe a casa?

\- No te preocupes, no será nada – replicó Edward, indiferente ¿Una copa de vino, Jacob? ¿O prefieres coñac?

\- Vino, por favor – contestó el coronel y se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios – Estás preciosa – añadió – ¿Y por qué tus ojos brillan como dos estrellas?

_Es demasiado perspicaz_, pensó Bella para sí, frunciendo el ceño levemente, como si diese cuenta de que había sido indiscreto, Jacob continuó diciendo:

\- No puedo decir que esté deseando llegar a la ópera, Edward. La última vez fue lamentable.

\- No hace falta que nos quedemos mucho tiempo – respondió su amigo – Además, como nuestros invitados no han llegado aún, seguro que veremos sólo la mitad del espectáculo.

\- ¿Llegarán tarde? – exclamó Jacob, confuso – Pero si la invitación era...

\- Bella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y él se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a poner el dedo en la llaga. Por eso añadió con naturalidad:

\- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es la gente. Nunca llega a tiempo. Además, nuestros amigos asisten a demasiadas fiestas.

\- Te habrías sentido muy desilusionado si no te hubiéramos invitado – comentó Bella – Y espera a que hayas pasado años en el campo como yo, sin hacer nada emocionante.

\- Podría ser muy agradable. Pienso casarme y establecerme.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó lord Cullen – Tal vez ahorrases de esa manera muchas complicaciones.

Habló enigmáticamente y Jacob, mirando a Bella , respondió:

\- Vosotros sois un ejemplo de felicidad conyugal, Edward. ¿Qué puede haber más placentero que ver a Bella en la cabecera de la mesa con las joyas de los Cullen? Nadie las podría lucir mejor.

Para sorpresa de Bella , su marido repuso:

\- Acabo de decirle que le quedan de maravilla.

En aquel momento llegaron los huéspedes, exactamente a la hora que Bella les había indicado, y todos se dirigieron al comedor. El chef se había esmerado, sabiendo que era la primera recepción que ofrecía la nueva condesa, y ésta pensó que debía recordarlo para agradecérselo al día siguiente.

Regocijada, se mostró alegre y divertida y, cuando comenzó a circular el oporto, les hizo una señal a las damas y todas se levantaron y fueron con ella a un salón contiguo, hasta que los hombres terminaran la sobremesa. Luego, todos

salieron y se acomodaron en los carruajes que aguardaban frente a la casa.

Lord y lady Cullen fueron los últimos en salir y Jacob los acompañaba. Pero antes que montasen, apareció un hombre diciendo en voz alta:

\- ¡Tengo que hablar con el conde de Cullen!

Pronunció mal el nombre y Bella, al ver sus pantalones y su camisa de lana, supuso que era un pescador.

\- ¡Buen hombre! ¡Retírese! – le dijo el mayordomo con voz autoritaria.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Tengo algo para él.

El mayordomo hizo una señal a un lacayo y Bella comprendió que echarían al intruso.

\- ¡Un momento! – exclamó – Si ese hombre trae algo para lord Cullen, puede ser importante.

\- Tiene razón la señora – dijo el hombre.

\- Edward – dijo Bella poniéndole una mano en el brazo – Hay un hombre allí, que parece un pescador y dice que trae un mensaje para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? – preguntó lord Cullen.

\- ¿Usted es el conde? – preguntó el hombre.

\- Lo soy.

\- Entonces tengo algo para usted – El hombre extrajo una carta del bolsillo de su pantalón y, después de dársela al conde, se alejó.

\- ¡Un momento! – dijo lord Cullen – ¿De dónde ha sacado esta carta?

\- No tengo que decírselo. Ya he hecho lo que me indicaron y por lo que me han pagado: entregársela en propia mano.

\- Pero tengo que saber de dónde proviene.

El rostro oscuro y curtido del mensajero se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ha oído hablar del Canal de los Ingleses? – preguntó burlón – Pues la mitad pertenece a los franceses o eso pretenden... Digamos que la encontré a mitad de camino.

\- Gracias – contestó lord Cullen – Y buenas noches. Tiró una moneda de oro al hombre, que la cogió en el aire.

\- Gracias, señor. Es usted un conde de verdad – dijo y se marchó. Lord Cullen volvió a la casa. Bella y Jacob le siguieron. Él leyó la nota y dijo entre dientes:

\- ¡Dios mío! No puede ser.

\- Sólo a ti se te ocurre mantener correspondencia con tus amigos franceses mientras estamos en guerra. ¿Cómo les respondes, por correo normal o

mediante una paloma mensajera? – preguntó Jacob.

Lord Cullen ignoró sus palabras y volvió a leer la carta. Después la dobló y se la metió en el bolsillo.

\- Escucha, Jacob – dijo – Es urgente. Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Eleazar Hawkesly y Benjamin Courtney.

\- ¿ Para qué diablos... ? – preguntó Jacob.

\- Ya lo sabrás en el momento oportuno – repuso lord Cullen y se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

\- Vaya inmediatamente al club Brooks – dijo – Preséntele mis excusas a sir Eleazar Hawkesly y a lord Courtney y dígales que vengan aquí cuanto antes. Explíqueles que es urgente.

\- Comprendido, señor – repuso el mayordomo y se apresuró a obedecer.

A continuación, el conde miró a su esposa.

\- Lo siento, Bella . No podré acompañarte a la ópera. Si quieres ir con nuestros invitados, le diré a Jenks que te acompañe.

\- Me quedaré aquí – repuso Bella y esperó, suponiendo que su marido le explicaría algo, pero él se volvió hacia Jacob. – Acompáñame a la biblioteca – dijo brevemente.

\- ¡Caramba, Edward! – exclamó Jacob – ¿Y los invitados? ¿No será extraño que no aparezcas?

\- Sí, desde luego... Lo había olvidado.

Se volvió. El mayordomo ya se había marchado, de modo que se dirigió a un lacayo.

\- Dígale al señor Jenks que vaya inmediatamente a la ópera en un carruaje de alquiler e informe a nuestros invitados de que, lamentablemente, milady no se siente bien, por lo cual nos es imposible asistir a la función. – Miró nuevamente a su mujer – Bella , ¿estás segura de que no cambiarás de parecer?

\- Sí, ve a la ópera, Bella – le aconsejó Jacob – Será mejor. Es muy propio de Edward crear una confusión en el último momento. Pero tú ve y diviértete. Yo mismo te llevaré en cuanto...

\- No, Jacob – le interrumpió ella – Gracias, pero creo que Edward te necesita. Y no te preocupes por mí.

\- Es una lástima que nadie pueda admirar tu vestido – comentó Jacob.

\- Lo volveré a usar en otra ocasión – repuso Bella y le tendió la mano, mientras el conde se alejaba impaciente en dirección a la bibliotecas.

\- No imagino de qué se trata – le dijo Jacob a ella en voz muy baja – Pero de todos modos, creo que esta noche has ganado una batalla.

\- Así lo espero – murmuró Bella .

\- Edward odia las escenas – dijo él pensativamente y miró a Bella con expresión de sospecha – ¿Tú lo sabías ya o lo adivinaste?

\- Lo adiviné – repuso la joven.

\- ¡No sé si eres una mujer muy inteligente o la hija del diablo! – exclamó el coronel.

Riendo, ella se dirigió a la escalera. Cuando llegó al rellano, se detuvo un momento con expresión pensativa. Después fue hasta un extremo del corredor, donde había una pequeña puerta casi invisible entre dos columnas.

Cuando su marido se encontraba ausente, ella solía pasar mucho tiempo explorando la casa. Había encontrado aquella puerta y le pidió a la señora Wattson la llave, con la excusa de que las doncellas no debían usar la pequeña escalera que partía desde allí. Bella abrió ahora la puerta y descendió sigilosamente hasta un cuarto comunicado con la biblioteca por una puerta disimulada gracias a una estantería de libros. Desde allí podía oír todo lo que se decía en la estancia contigua y en aquel momento escuchó la voz de Jacob:

\- ¡ Por Dios, Edward! ¿ Qué ocurre ? ¿ A qué viene todo este teatro ?

\- Te lo explicaré cuando lleguen los otros.

\- Está bien, pero dime de quién es esa carta. ¿Quién ha causado tanta conmoción?

Tras un breve silencio, lord Cullen dijo:

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Jane?

\- ¿La actriz? ¿Cómo podría haberla olvidado, si tuve que seguirte durante dos meses por París mientras tú no hacías otra cosa que estar pendiente de ella? ¿Es ella quien te ha escrito después de tanto tiempo?

\- Así es. Tiene un grave problema.

\- ¿ Qué clase de problemas ?

\- Ha caído prisionera de Bonaparte. ¡Y tú y yo Jacob, hemos de salvarla!

Bella , desde el otro lado de la puerta, ahogó una exclamación. Aquello significaba peligro, sin duda alguna. ¡Peligro para Edward! Se le encogió el corazón y la palabra pareció bailar ante sus ojos: ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!


	10. Contra el tiempo

_**Hola! Feliz año nuevo a todos! **_

_**Queria subir un nuevo capitulo el dia de ayer pero con tantas cosas por hacer no me quedo tiempo, asi que aqui estoy hoy, trayendoles de nuevo un poco mas de esta historia.**_

Clearwater tomó las riendas. Los caballos negros se movieron nerviosos y luego se pusieron en marcha, avanzando a un paso que hacía bambolearse el carruaje. Bella sentía el viento en las mejillas, pero como no hacía frío no tuvo necesidad de levantar la capucha de su capa bordeada de piel. Miró a Clearwater, sentado muy erguido junto a ella con los ojos clavados en el

camino, y comprendió que, pese a que no decía nada, estaba tan nervioso como ella. Aquélla era una carrera contra reloj y ambos sabían que se trataba de un irresistible desafío.

Había pasado más de hora y media desde que Bella decidiera mandar llamar a Clearwater, tomar su capa y deslizarse furtivamente en dirección a los establos. Había esperado a oír exactamente el plan de su esposo antes de abandonar sigilosamente el cuarto contiguo a la bibliotecas.

\- Mi yate está en Brighthelmstone – oyó decir a lord Cullen – Podremos llegar allí poco después del amanecer y tender velas antes que levante la niebla.

\- Mi querido Edward, no puedes navegar directamente hacia los barcos de Bonaparte – objetó Jacob.

\- No soy tan tonto como para eso. Navegaremos hacia el oeste, en dirección a Normandía.

\- Parece razonable; pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino?

\- Haremos planes cuando estemos a bordo. Entre los cuatro, podemos elaborar un plan de ataque.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaremos a Brighthelmstone al amanecer? – preguntó Jacob y Bella se lo imaginó mirando el reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

\- Cambiaremos de caballos en Meridan – oyó decir a Edward – Brighthelmstone está a cuatro horas y media. Lo lograremos. Hasta ahora, el príncipe bate todas las marcas: hace el viaje en ese tiempo. Nosotros lo haremos en menos aún.

\- ¿Cómo iremos?

\- Tú y yo a caballo; y los otros dos en el carruaje. Nosotros prepararemos las velas y, cuando ellos lleguen, estaremos listos para navegar.

Era entonces cuando Bella se había deslizado hacia la planta alta. Sir Eleazar Hawkesley y lord Courtney todavía no habían llegado. No obstante, debía darse mucha prisa. Llamó a su doncella y la mandó en busca de Clearwater.

Diez minutos después, la doncella le anunció que el hombrecillo la esperaba en la sala de estar. Bella ya se había cambiado de vestido, poniéndose uno verde esmeralda con el cuello de terciopelo del mismo color, bordado en hilo de plata. Su sombrero, adornado con plumas, le daba el aspecto de alguien que va a salir de paseo por el parque y no a embarcarse en una travesía en dirección a la costa. Había algo tranquilizador en los ojos marrones de Clearwater mientras la escuchaba.

\- Debemos llegar a Brighthelmstone antes que su señoría – le dijo Bella con voz baja – El y el coronel Black irán a caballo. ¿Usted lo sabía?

\- En efecto, señora – respondió Clearwater.

\- Otros dos caballeros los seguirán en su carruaje – explicó Bella – pero

nosotros debemos ser los primeros en llegar. ¿Sabe dónde está anclado el yate de su señoría?

\- Sí, milady.

\- Entonces, lléveme allí cuanto antes – ordenó Bella y después, aprensivamente, preguntó – ¿Es posible?

\- Lo lograremos, milady.

A Bella le parecieron siglos los minutos que tardó el lacayo en sacar su equipaje e informarla de que el carruaje estaba listo. Clearwater la esperaba con los caballos, que sacudían inquietos la cabeza, como si supieran lo que les aguardaba. El equipaje fue colocado en la parte de atrás del carruaje. Había suficiente espacio para sus dos pesadas maletas y una sombrerera de cuero. Por fin se pusieron en marcha por la ribera del Támesis, en dirección a la campiña. Era una espléndida noche de luna, sin una sola nube, de modo que el camino parecía una cinta de plata.

\- ¿Está seguro de que nadie informará a su señoría de que nos hemos marchado? – preguntó Bella .

\- Si lo hacen, saben que arriesgan el pellejo – contestó Clearwater con una mueca, lo cual le hizo pensar a Bella que nadie se atrevería a desobedecerlo.

Aunque sabía que el conde no preguntaría por ella, le había dejado instrucciones a su doncella para que le dijera que estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Cambiaremos de caballos? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

\- En Meridan, milady.

\- ¿Meridan? – repitió Bella – ¿No es peligroso? Su señoría puede enterarse

\- No en el pueblo, milady – corrigió Clearwater – sino en los alrededores. Un primo mío es el dueño de la posada y podrá informarnos de si su señoría nos ha tomado la delantera, porque necesariamente tendrá que pasar por «El perro y el gato» para llegar.

Bella suspiró y se recostó en el asiento. Pese a las preocupaciones respecto a su nueva posición en sociedad durante las últimas semanas, había oído hablar de los planes de Napoleón Bonaparte para invadir Inglaterra. Sabía también que se habían construido defensas a lo largo de la costa y que los soldados estaban alerta para repeler al odiado francés.

Lord Cullen cedía a un impulso alocado al pensar en rescatar a una mujer prisionera de los franceses en el corazón mismo del campo de batalla. Pero Bella sabía que hubiera sido inútil argumentar. No había nadie que pudiera hacerle cambiar su decisión. Además, conocía a sir Eleazar Hawkesley, un hombre idealista y amante de las aventuras, que recibiría encantado aquella invitación. Lo mismo que lord Courtney, el cual era aún más irresponsable.

La empresa que se disponían a llevar a cabo era muy peligrosa. El valor no bastaba para cruzar el Canal y enfrentarse a napoleónicos soldados.

_Es descabellado_, parecían decir los cascos de los caballos sobre el camino. Y las ruedas, expresando el sentir de Bella, respondían: _Pero yo le amo_.

La joven miró hacia atrás por si veía a los jinetes.

\- ¿Qué caballo llevará su señoría? – le preguntó a Clearwater.

\- Su favorito, Black Wolf. Es un animal espléndido, pero no podrá ir a toda la velocidad que puede desarrollar si debe ir a la par de Vulcan, el caballo del coronel. ¿Lo recuerda?

\- Sí, los conozco a ambos. ¿Qué ventaja llevamos sobre ellos?

\- Bastante, milady, no se preocupe. Lo único que nos demora es el peso de sus maletas. ¿Podríamos dejarlas en la posada?

\- No, Clearwater. Tengo que llevar mis vestidos. No quiero llegar a Francia y sentirme avergonzada ante las damas de ese país.

\- ¿Francia? ¿Allí, allí es adonde va, milady? – preguntó Clearwater, asombrado.

\- Sí – afirmó Bella – Su señoría va a Francia para rescatar a... una persona amiga. Si... si ocurre algo, Clearwater; quiero decir si no regresamos, ¿podrías llevar los caballos a casa y entregárselos a Garret para que los cuide?

\- Lo haré, milady – respondió Clearwater – pero volverán. Su señoría no es de los que fracasan en una empresa.

Bella se sintió reconfortada. Edward, por supuesto, no podía fracasar. Como decía Clearwater, siempre tenía éxito en cuanto emprendía. Así pues, ¿cómo podía entonces mostrar interés por alguien tan insignificante como ella? Inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Jasper Withlock: _No seas humilde_.

_Lo conquistaré_, pensó y, mirando a Clearwater, lo apremió.

\- ¡Más rápido, Clearwater, más rápido! Tenemos que llegar antes que él.

Emplearon dos horas y media en llegar a Meridan. Era un pequeño villorrio, a tres kilómetros del camino principal, situado en una pradera verde y ondulante con bosques frondosos que se extendían hacia el horizonte. Los caballos, sudorosos, echando espuma por la boca, entraron en el patio de la posada.

\- ¡Quil!¡Quil!

La voz potente de Clearwater podía despertar a un muerto. En unos segundos, aparecieron dos hombres adormilados.

\- ¡Cambiad estos caballos! ¡Rápido! – les ordenó Clearwater – Voy a elegirlos. No quiero animales corrientes.

\- ¿Y quién dice que tengo caballos corrientes en mi establo? – preguntó con voz estremecedora otro hombre que apareció en el patio. En seguida, su tono de voz cambió – ¡Pero si eres tú, primo ¡Sólo tú podías formar tanto escándalo a esta hora de la madrugada.

\- ¡Me tendrás que dar tus mejores animales, Quil! – exclamó Clearwater, bajándose del carruaje para ayudar a Bella, quien corrió a la casa. La posadera bajaba en aquel instante la escalera con una palmatoria.

Bella se lavó las manos y la cara en pocos minutos y apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar una taza de chocolate que le había preparado la posadera, cuando oyó la voz de Clearwater:

\- ¿Está lista, milady?

Ella corrió al carruaje y subió antes que nadie pudiese ayudarla. Los nuevos caballos no podían compararse con los suyos, pero eran fuertes y estaban descansados, de manera que se pusieron en marcha a buen paso.

No tomaron el camino principal, por el cual habían llegado, sino que siguieron por un estrecho sendero y Bella supuso que más tarde tomarían de nuevo la ruta anterior.

\- Allí está Cullen Hall, milady – dijo Clearwater al cabo de medio kilómetro, señalando hacia la izquierda.

Bella se volvió para mirar. Después de pasar un puente, se dibujaba el oscuro contorno de la casa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Las piedras grises brillaban como el metal bajo la luz de la luna y las ventanas parecían joyas. Había un gran lago delante y terrazas que semejaban collares tendidos sobre la colina, descendiendo hasta el agua.

_Es encantadora_, pensó Bella. _Sería feliz en ella, feliz con Edward y... y nuestros hijos_. Esta idea la hizo temblar, pero inmediatamente, antes de abandonarse a la depresión, se consoló pensando que algún día aquel sueño sería realidad. Cuando volvieron al camino principal, preguntó:

\- ¿Se nos han adelantado?

\- Mi primo podría jurar que no han pasado por la posada.

\- Pero, ¿se habría enterado en caso de que así fuera?

\- Los habría oído, puede estar segura. estaba dormido cuando oyó nuestros caballos en la distancia y cuando llegamos ya estaba vestido.

\- Entonces, con seguridad se dará cuenta si pasa su señoría – dijo Bella .

\- Hemos batido la marca de su alteza real, milady, al menos en lo que se refiere a esta parte de camino.

\- El llegó en cuatro horas y media hasta Brighthelmstone, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, milady. Pero no llevaba peso de más.

\- Lo siento, Clearwater – dijo Bella con una sonrisa – Alguna vez volveremos y no traeré absolutamente nada.

\- Entonces podremos demostrarles lo que somos capaces de hacer – afirmó Clearwater.

Cuando llegaron a Brighthelmstone todavía no había amanecido, aunque ya se

insinuaban en el cielo las primeras luces del amanecer. El villorrio que el príncipe de Gales y su amante la señora Fitzherabert habían puesto de moda estaba silencioso. Había niebla sobre el mar y Bella pensó, aliviada, que Edward tenía razón al comentar que podrían navegar sin ser advertidos.

El puesto donde estaba anclado el yate estaba a pocos kilómetros de Brighthelmstone y Clearwater conocía perfectamente el camino, de manera que pudieron recorrerlo sin detenerse.

Era difícil ver con claridad. Había gran cantidad de embarcaciones ancladas en las quietas aguas, pero Bella distinguió una de mayor tamaño. Sin duda era la perteneciente a lord Cullen

\- No puede quedarse aquí, Clearwater – advirtió con nerviosismo – Si llegan los otros, verán los caballos.

\- Volveré por otro camino, milady, en cuanto la acompañe a bordo – repuso Clearwater y a continuación gritó – ¡Lapwing!¡Lapwing!

Era la primera vez que Bella oía el nombre del yate y admiró las hermosas líneas del barco, cuyos mástiles señalaban al cielo.

\- ¡Lapwing! – volvió a gritar Clearwater.

\- Deben de estar dormidos – murmuró Bella – No nos oirán y milord llegará antes que los tripulantes se acerquen a la costa.

\- Los despertaré – dijo Clearwater.

Pero en el momento que volvía a ponerse las manos alrededor de la boca para gritar, se oyó una voz a su lado que decía:

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles, señor? – Era un pescador.

\- ¿Tiene un bote? – le preguntó Bella rápidamente.

\- Sí, señora. Está allí.

\- ¿Puede llevarme hasta el Lapwing? – preguntó la joven – Le daré una guinea.

\- ¡Oh, sí señora! – repuso el pescador.

\- Gracias – dijo Bella – Mi cochero le ayudará con las maletas.

Bella se hizo cargo de las riendas para que Clearwater pudiera bajarse del carruaje y llevar su equipaje al bote ayudado por el pescador.

Todo estaba en calma y la joven sentía que aún le retumbaban los oídos por el ruido de los cascos. ¿Llegaría a tiempo al barco? Estaba segura de que si lord Cullen aparecía antes, se negaría a llevarla a bordo. Con alivio vio que Clearwater regresaba ya. Le entregó las riendas y dijo:

\- Gracias, Clearwater. Gracias es poco decir – añadió emocionada.

\- Ha sido un honor para mí poder ayudarla, señora – afirmó el hombre.

\- Trate de que su señoría no lo vea, Clearwater – le aconsejó Bella mirando

hacia Brighthelmstone.

\- No me verá, milady – prometió él – ¡Y buena suerte!

Sus palabras la acompañaron a través de la niebla mientras se acercaba a la orilla. El pescador la ayudó a subir al bote y en seguida se alejaron de la costa. En poco tiempo llegaron junto al yate y, en respuesta al grito al pescador, se oyó la voz soñolienta del vigía desde la cubierta del Lapwing.

\- ¡Tengo un pasajero para ustedes! – avisó el pescador. Un rostro sorprendido miró a Bella por encima de la borda.

\- ¡Llamen al capitán inmediatamente! – ordenó ella – Soy lady Cullen.

Se oyó ruido de pasos sobre la cubierta de madera; luego voces, más pasos y, por fin, un hombre que debía ser el primer oficial dijo:

\- El capitán le da la bienvenida, milady. Vendrá en unos minutos.

Echaron una escala de cuerda y si Bella no hubiese estado habituada a trepar a los árboles, le hubiera resultado difícil subir por ella. Pero no fue así y llegó con facilidad hasta cubierta, donde la esperaba el primer oficial, destacado y en actitud respetuosa. Poco después apareció el capitán.

\- Ruego que nos disculpe por no haber estado en cubierta para recibirla, milady – dijo – Su señoría quiere que siempre estemos dispuestos para cualquier imprevisto, pero no suponía que llegaría nadie a esta hora.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, capitán? – preguntó Bella – Tengo algo importante que comunicarle.

\- Desde luego. ¿Quiere milady seguirme hasta la cabina?

\- Por favor, que suban mi equipaje a bordo en seguida – pidió Bella – Y que alguien entregue esta moneda de oro al hombre que me ha traído.

Sacó una moneda de su bolso y se la entregó al capitán. Éste se la dio al primer oficial, quien a su vez se la entregó al pescador. Bella se disponía a seguir al capitán, pero en aquel momento recordó algo.

\- Por favor, díganle a ese hombre que, si alguien le pregunta, debe decir que no me ha visto.

El capitán pareció algo sorprendido, pero le dio la orden al primer oficial que informó al pescador. Entonces les llegó la ruda voz de este último:

\- Así que es eso? ¡Ya decía yo que se trataba de una mujer de _ésas_!

El capitán hizo un gesto de nerviosismo, pero Bella sonrió. ¿Qué le importaban aquellas palabras, con tal de que Edward no supiera dónde estaba hasta que hubieran zarpado?

Edward y Jacob Black estaban satisfechos por el éxito de su viaje, a pesar de que no habían podido superar la marca de su alteza.

\- Lo hubiésemos logrado si no hubieses insistido en tomar vino en Meridan – se quejó el segundo.

\- No me preocupa ganarle al príncipe – dijo lord Cullen – En este momento tengo otras cosas más importantes en que pensar. Nuestra misión es peligrosa, Jacob, y tenemos que planearla muy bien si no queremos pasarnos el resto de la guerra en una prisión francesa. Me han dicho que son muy incómodas.

\- Esta descabellada idea ha sido tuya – replicó Jacob – En lo que a mí respecta, Jane puede ser prisionera del mismo emperador de la China. Además, estoy seguro de que no padece en su cautiverio. Tendrá los guardias a su merced.

\- Me pide ayuda y no puedo ignorar su llamada – aseveró Edward.

\- ¡Mi querido amigo! – exclamó Jacob – No es la solicitud de Jane lo que nos ha traído aquí; es el desafío lo que te apasiona. ¡Piensas que eres el único capaz de rescatar a una mujer de las garras de Bonaparte!

En aquel momento llegaron al puerto y trataron de ver en medio de la neblina.

\- Espero que el yate esté allí – dijo Jacob – Me contentaré con un descanso y una copa. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Edward, el último tramo del viaje me ha dejado exhausto.

\- No estás en buenas condiciones – comentó Edward –¿Puedes gritarles? – le pidió a su amigo.

\- ¿Crees que nos oirán?

\- Mis instrucciones son que deben estar alerta día y noche.

No sin satisfacción, advirtió que, al poco rato, se acercaba un bote con tres hombres a bordo.

\- Bienvenidos, señoría – saludó el primer oficial saltando a tierra.

\- Buenos días, oficial – repuso lord Cullen – Veo que trae usted dos hombres. Uno de ellos se quedará aquí con los caballos hasta que llegue un carruaje con sirvientes que se harán cargo de ellos.

\- Muy bien, señor – asintió el oficial.

Lord Cullen subió al bote en silencio, acompañado por el coronel.

El capitán les esperaba a bordo del yate para darles la bienvenida.

\- Creí que le sorprendería, capitán – dijo Edward.

\- En absoluto, milord – respondió el capitán – Siempre estamos listos para su llegada.

Lord Cullen miró a Black.

\- Buen servicio, ¿verdad, Jacob?

\- ¡Excelente! – afirmó el coronel.

\- Disponga las velas inmediatamente, capitán – ordenó Edward –

Dentro de poco llegarán otros dos viajeros y entonces pondremos rumbó a Francia.

\- ¿Francia, señor? – preguntó asombrado el capitán.

\- Francia – repitió lord Cullen – A Boulogne, para ser exactos. Al principio navegaremos hacia el oeste. Cruzaremos el Canal haciendo el menor ruido posible y trataremos de seguir a sotavento por la costa de Normandía.

\- Comprendido, señor.

Pocos segundos después, lord Cullen y su amigo estaban cómodamente sentados en la cabina principal y un camarero les sirvió vino.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad Jacob? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se oía el trajín de lo marineros alistando la embarcación.

\- Déjame que recuerde – dijo Jacob – Hemos salido de la plaza Berkeley poco después de las once...

\- Once y treinta y cinco para ser precisos. Si Eleazar y Benjamin llegan en seguida, podremos zarpar antes del amanecer sin que nadie nos vea.

\- ¿Importa pasar desapercibidos? – preguntó Jacob.

\- Hay demasiados espías en la costa para mi gusto – repuso Edward – Nunca he confiado demasiado en los que dicen haber escapado de la Revolución. Seguramente gran parte de ellos siguen leales a Napoleón.

\- Yo también lo creo – declaró Jacob.

Hubo ruidos más fuertes sobre cubierta y lord Cullen se puso en pie. Pocos minutos después se abrió la puerta y aparecieron sir Eleazar Hawkesly y lord Benjamin Courtney.

\- Os habéis demorado bastante en llegar – dijo Edward.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Edward! – exclamó sir Eleazar – Hemos batido la marca establecida.

\- No lo creo – dijo Jacob.

\- Poco ha faltado – reconoció lord Courtney – Si Eleazar no se hubiera detenido a recoger su ropa, habríamos ganado por cinco minutos al príncipe.

\- Pero lo importante es que estáis aquí – manifestó lord Cullen – ¿Sí, capitán?

\- Estamos listos para zarpar, señor.

\- Muy bien ¡En marcha entonces!

El capitán saludó y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Qué afortunada es la joven Jane! – exclamó Jacob – ¡Si ella supiera...!

\- Bien, ahora tenemos que planear nuestra campaña – le interrumpió Edward.

\- Lo haremos cuando nos hayas dado de comer – opuso Benjamin Courtney – Me muero de hambre.

\- Yo también – dijo sir Eleazar – No te comportas como un buen anfitrión, Edward.

\- Ya he encargado el desayuno – repuso lord Cullen – Mientras tanto, ¿una copa de vino?

Llenó las copas y en aquel momento llegó el camarero con el desayuno. Edward levantó su copa.

\- Por nosotros – brindó – ¡Por el rescate de una dama!

\- ¡Por nosotros! – repitió Jacob Black con seriedad – Y roguemos a Dios que nos ayude a volver a casa.

\- ¿Alguien lo sentiría si no volviésemos? – preguntó lord Courtney – Tengo la sensación que no nos echarán de menos.

\- ¡Oh, Benjamin! Te equivocas. ¡Hasta el príncipe lloraría nuestra ausencia! – replicó Jacob.

\- Confío en que tengas razón – comentó Benjamin Courtney con cierta melancolía – Pero, de cualquier forma, haré mi testamento y se lo dejaré al capitán. Es decir, si llegamos a la costa. Me imagino que ésa es la intención de Edward.

\- Es más probable que nos hundamos antes de llegar allí – observó Jacob – Creo que será mejor que te pongas un salvavidas, si eso es posible con la barriga que tienes.

\- ¿Barriga? – se ofendió Benjamin – Estoy más delgado que tú. Apuesto a que tengo varios centímetros menos.

\- Hecho – aceptó Jacob.

\- Un momento – intervino Edward – Antes que empecéis a apostar, veamos lo que debemos hacer. No podemos deambular como idiotas por la cubierta.

\- Tú eres el comandante en jefe – señaló Eleazar –¿Qué sugieres?

\- Somos cuatro – dijo Edward, acomodándose en un sillón y sirviéndose una copa de coñac –¿Quién habla bien francés?

\- Alguna vez fui el primero de la clase en Eton – dijo Benjamin – cuando el maestro estaba enfermo.

\- Yo nunca hice las paces con el francés – anunció Eleazar – Me arreglo muy bien sin él, aunque en la mansión Volturi esté de moda decir en ese idioma lo que se puede decir mucho mejor en inglés.

\- ¿Y tú, Jacob? – preguntó lord Cullen.

\- Puedo decir algunas palabras – respondió el coronel – Cuando era joven entendía bastante. Tuve una institutriz francesa a los tres años.

\- ¡Qué cabeza la mía! – exclamó Edward – Al pensar en vosotros para que me acompañéis, sólo tuve en cuenta la lealtad que me profesáis y que todos sois buenos con los puños. Olvidé que necesitamos un intérprete o, al menos, alguien que pregunte dónde queda el camino hacia el château.

\- ¿Y tú, Edward? – preguntó Jacob.

Lord Cullen se sonrojó levemente.

\- El francés no es mi fuerte – confesó – Puedo arreglármelas, pero nadie me confundirá con un Garretivo. Portugués e Italiano eran mis materias preferidas en Oxford, pero no nos servirán para nada. Mi vocabulario francés es muy reducido.

\- ¡Diablos! – exclamó Jacob –¿Por qué no mandamos a llamar al capitán y le preguntamos si hay alguien a bordo que lo hable?

\- No hay necesidad – dijo una voz desde la puerta – Con seguridad podré ayudarles.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos al escuchar aquella voz femenina y lord Cullen se puso en pie, exclamando entre atónito y furioso:

¡Bella ! ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

**_¿Que les ha parecido? Estoy segura que les gustaría saber un poco mas, así que aqui les dejo un pequeño fragmento del proximo cap: _**

_Ambos se separaron con actitud culpable. Bella se sonrojó al pensar que, sin duda, Edward la había visto cuando le daba el beso a Jacob, y temió que llegara a falsas conclusiones. _

_-__Me perdonaréis si soy un intruso en mi propio camarote – dijo Edward con tono sombrío y, arrojando sobre la mesa el telescopio que llevaba en la mano, agregó – He sido un tonto al creer que eras mi amigo, Jacob. Ahora advierto que estaba equivocado._

_**La historia es una adaptación de la novela de Barbara Carland llamada Luna de miel para uno y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo le he adaptado. **_

_**Besos! **_


	11. Descubriendo sentimientos

_**La historia es una adaptación de la novela de Barbara Carland llamada Luna de miel para uno y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo le he adaptado. **_

Bella no respondió y todos guardaron un momento de estupefacto silencio. Luego se oyó la voz de Jacob.

\- ¡Cielos, Bella ! – exclamó poniéndose en pie –¡Eres tan desconcertante como el mismo Bonaparte!

Benjamin y Eleazar se levantaron también de sus asientos y Bella , por la admiración que traslucían sus ojos y la sonrisa con que la recibieron, comprendió que era bienvenida.

Se había cambiado de vestido, poniéndose otro de batista color azul mar, adornado con cintas verdes. Mientras avanzaba por la cabina hacia la silla que Jacob dispuso para ella, parecía una ninfa salida del fondo de las aguas. Pese a que sonreía, miró inquieta a lord Cullen, sobresaltándose al observar su ira.

\- Lo siento, Edward – dijo – Sé que mi llegada es un inconveniente para ti..., pero pensé que podía ser útil.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado, aquí? – preguntó él – No es posible que lo hayas hecho antes que nosotros, a la velocidad que veníamos.

\- Entonces he logrado lo imposible – respondió Bella alegremente –

Cambiamos de caballos en Cullen antes que tú y Jacob llegarais.

\- ¿Viniste en carruaje? – preguntó Edward.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero es increíble! – exclamó Jacob – Edward y yo hemos venido a campo traviesa y a galope. Si tú venías por el camino...

Su voz se apagó como si el asombro le impidiera proseguir. Bella rió.

\- Debo reconocer que salí antes que vosotros – confesó.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que vendríamos...? – comenzó a decir Jacob, pero Edward le hizo callar.

\- Si me permitís – dijo haciendo un ademán autoritario con la mano – quisiera hablar con mi esposa a solas.

\- Iremos a cubierta – sugirió Eleazar con tacto – Si vemos señales de la flota francesa, Edward, espero que podamos huir.

\- Debes ser amable con Bella, Edward. Ha batido la marca del príncipe y desearía volver a Londres para decírselo a su alteza. ¡Una mujer! ¡Le dará un ataque al corazón! – exclamó Jacob cerrando la puerta.

Bella, consciente del insoportable silencio que se había producido entre ella y su marido, comenzó a explicar rápidamente:

\- Me ha traído Clearwater. Sabía que si no llegaba a bordo antes que tú, no me dejarías embarcar.

\- Naturalmente – asintió él y agregó –¿Cómo has sabido lo de este proyecto?

\- Es... escuchando – murmuró ella.

\- ¿Por la cerradura, como una sirvienta? – preguntó Edward con sarcasmo.

\- No – replicó Bella – Hay una pequeña habitación contigua a la biblioteca y a la que se puede bajar por una escalera semisecreta. ¿La conoces?

\- No importa eso ahora. De todos modos estabas espiando y ése no es el comportamiento de una dama y, menos aún, el que espero de mi esposa.

\- Lo siento – dijo Bella – Pero si no lo hubiese hecho, te habrías marchado a Francia sin decírmelo... y sin despedirte siquiera.

\- Ése no es el problema – replicó Edward con vehemencia – Me prometiste...

\- Sí, lo sé – le interrumpió Bella – Te prometí, después del... del percance con el conde, que me comportaría con más formalidad, como corresponde a la condesa de Cullen. Pero esto es diferente, debes reconocerlo. No era yo la que acometería una empresa peligrosa, sino tú.

Lord Cullen la observó un momento y luego, a pesar de sí mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Eres incorregible, Bella – dijo – Tienes una respuesta para todo. Pero

sabes muy bien que no deberías estar en este yate para ayudarme a rescatar una dama que, para decirlo claramente, no es aceptada en nuestro círculo social.

\- Es una actriz, ¿verdad? – preguntó Bella .

\- Dejemos eso ahora. ¿No te das cuenta de que nos pones en dificultades? – exclamó Edward, exasperado –¡Heme aquí con tres amigos solteros, camino de una aventura que no sabemos en qué terminará! ¿Qué dirá la gente si se sabe que he arrastrado a mi esposa a una empresa como ésta?

\- ¿Por qué han de enterarse? – preguntó Bella – Seguramente, puedes confiar en tus amigos. Ellos no dirán nada. Además, según parece, nunca te ha importado mucho la opinión de la gente.

\- Así fue hasta que me casé contigo – reconoció él – Pero cuando un hombre se casa debe pensar en el honor de su nombre y en el comportamiento de su esposa.

\- Bella cruzó la cabina y puso una mano sobre el brazo de su marido.

\- Perdóname, Edward – pidió con un tono plañidero – Y no te enfades conmigo. Sé muy bien que no debía haber venido, pero no podía soportar la idea de quedarme sola, preguntándome qué sería de ti... – hizo una pausa y agregó inmediatamente – De todos vosotros.

\- Pues ahora no puedo volverme atrás – señaló él – Merecías que te dejara en la costa para que tuvieses que caminar de regreso a casa.

\- ¡No puedes hacer algo tan cruel! – exclamó Bella – Además, piensa en el escándalo. La condesa de Cullen con los pies ensangrentados, sola, atravesando los campos...

\- ¡Caramba, Bella! – exclamó Edward desesperado – Necesitas una buena zurra. No sé cómo tu padre no te la ha dado en todos estos años.

\- Lo hizo varias veces cuando era pequeña – contestó Bella con voz traviesa – pero no sirvió para nada.

\- Has sido un dolor de cabeza desde que te conozco – declaró él tratando de apaciguarse – Primero, tu descabellado comportamiento en la boda. Después, haciendo hablar a todo el mundo acerca de tus ropas y tu faetón negro. Luego, por poco matas al conde Mike Newton. ¡Y ahora esto! ¡No sé por qué me casé!

\- Para ser admitido de nuevo en el Almack, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Bella .

Sus palabras enfurecieron aún más a Edward, que se sirvió otra copa de coñac.

\- Por favor, no te pongas así – le rogó ella – Os ayudaré. ¿Cómo os las arreglaríais sin conocer la lengua?

\- ¿Y por qué tú la hablas tan bien? – preguntó él receloso.

Al notar su expresión, ella no pudo evitar reírse.

\- No fue gracias al conde Newton – replicó – ni a madame Brandon, aunque hablamos en francés porque eso le gusta. No, mi abuela era francesa y mi madre solía estar muy orgullosa de ello hasta que llegó la guerra. Ahora ni lo menciona.

\- Supongo que por eso tienes el cabello negro – dijo Edward como si hubiera reparado por primera vez en el color de su pelo.

\- Sí, me parezco a ella – asintió Bella – Rosalie se parece más a la familia de mi padre.

Edward nada dijo y ella continuó explicando

\- Tuvimos una institutriz francesa cuando éramos pequeñas, pero Rosalie, al parecer, nunca prestó atención a lo que decía. Yo aprendí con aquella institutriz y, cuando se marchó, seguí practicando. Afortunadamente, había unos prisioneros franceses a menos de diez kilómetros de casa y solía cabalgar hasta allí con el cura católico para traducirle lo que aquellos pobres decían.

\- Así que ésa es la explicación – suspiró Edward, que parecía más apaciguado.

Ella se volvió a sentar y, apoyando el mentón en una mano y poniendo el codo sobre la mesa, dijo yendo al grano:

\- ¿No crees que sería una buena idea que consiguiéramos un mapa y convocáramos una especie de consejo? No podemos llegar simplemente a Francia y preguntar por mademoiselle Jane.

\- Sé exactamente dónde está – repuso Edward – porque ella dibujó un pequeño plano al reverso de su carta. El castillo donde se halla está en las afueras de Boulogne, no muy lejos de la costa.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Edward, de que esto no es una trampa?

\- ¿Una trampa? – preguntó él, sorprendido – ¿Para qué habrían de quererme? Es absurdo.

\- Sí, quizá... Pero he oído decir que Napoleón piensa mandar efectivos a Calais y a Boulogne, de manera que habrá muchos soldados por allí.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por los detalles, Bella . Tú permanecerás a bordo.

\- ¡Oh, no, Edward! – protestó ella.

Su marido se puso en pie.

\- No voy a discutirlo – dijo – Es una orden y la obedecerás. No tenías por qué estar aquí, Bella , y desde luego no voy a exponerte al peligro.

Dejó su copa bruscamente sobre la mesa y en aquel momento la puerta del camarote se abrió, dando paso a Jacob.

\- Hemos visto una nave, Edward. No creo que debamos inquietarnos, pero me ha parecido que debía advertirte.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Será uno de los nuestros?

\- No puede saberse.

\- Espero que no nos vean, sea inglés o no – dijo Edward.

Tomó su sombrero, se lo puso y salió del camarote.

Jacob tomó asiento y miró a Bella sonriendo.

\- ¿De manera que no te han castigado por esta nueva travesura?

\- No, me he salvado, pero estoy un poco aturdida. Edward se ha puesto furioso – contestó ella.

\- Desde luego – dijo Jacob – debes haber hecho un trato con el diablo para llegar tan rápido desde Londres.

\- Estaba decidida a que no me dejaran en tierra.

\- ¡Pobre Edward! – exclamó Jacob con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque creyó que se casaría con una mujercita sumisa, la cual no cambiaría su vida, sino que se quedaría cosiendo en casa y cuidando de los hijos. No esperaba un diablillo como tú.

\- ¿Crees que no le gusto? – preguntó Bella en un susurro.

Jacob con una extraña expresión en los ojos, preguntó suavemente:

\- ¿Le amas, verdad?

Bella se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

\- No... Bueno, sí. ¡Oh! ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? ¿Es tan evidente?

\- Sólo para mí – le dijo Jacob – Mira Bella, si hubiera tenido la suerte de conocerte antes de tu boda, no te habría dejado casar con Edward.

\- ¿No? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- No – repitió Jacob moviendo la cabeza – Hubiera tratado de casarme yo contigo. Eres ese tipo de persona con quien uno nunca puede aburrirse. Y no es sólo eso Bella: no puedo evitarlo, pero me estoy enamorando de ti.

\- ¡Oh, no, Jacob! – exclamó Bella , extendiendo ambas manos hacia adelante. Él se las tomó y la hizo ponerse en pie. La joven se quedó a su lado y, aunque el coronel estaba sentado, como ella era tan pequeña, sus rostros estaban casi al mismo nivel.

\- Estoy seguro de ello ahora – dijo Jacob con calma – Te amo. Pensaba que nunca le diría esto a ninguna mujer. ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo?

\- ¡Oh, no lo dices de verdad! – protestó Bella –¡Qué escándalo sería!

\- ¡Oh, qué importa el escándalo! – replicó Jacob – No tengo título como

Edward y tampoco soy rico, pero los Black lucharon ya por el rey Carlos. No te avergonzarías de mí, Bella , y nos llevaríamos bien. Sé que te haría feliz.

Había hablado rápidamente y se detuvo para tomar aliento.

\- ¡Qué discurso tan largo! – exclamó – Nunca creí que me vería en esta situación, como un poeta frente a su dama.

Bella le apretó cariñosamente las manos.

\- Gracias, Jacob – dijo – ¡Querido y generoso Jacob...! Has sido un amigo desde el principio, ¿verdad? Algún día te enamorarás realmente de alguien que te corresponda.

\- Pero es a ti a quien amo – insistió él – Vente conmigo, Bella .

\- Me gustaría poder decirte que sí – repuso ella – Sería divertido, ¿verdad? Huir mientras Edward nos persigue armado hasta los dientes.

La idea hizo brillar sus ojos, pero en seguida dijo con gravedad:

\- Aunque quizá a él no le importase demasiado... Así se libraría de mí.

\- Si me permites decirlo, te echará de menos, aunque todavía no lo sabe. Pero no hablemos de Edward. ¿Me dejarás llevarte conmigo? Tengo buenos caballos y...

\- No tan buenos como los de Edward – le interrumpió Bella

\- ¡Al diablo con Edward! – se irritó Jacob – Aquí estoy yo, declarándote mi amor, y tú me hablas de tu marido.

\- No es porque sea mi marido... sino porque le amo – declaró Bella – ¡ Oh, Jacob, júrame que nunca se lo dirás! Tal vez algún día se interese por mí. Pero si lo supiera ahora, yo sería como las demás, corriendo tras él igual que un perro hambriento hasta que me arrojara distraídamente un hueso.

\- ¡Por Dios, Bella, así es Edward! – exclamó Jacob – Y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto – repuso ella –¿Guardarás mi secreto?

\- Sabes que haría cualquiera cosa que me pidieras. Quisiera que me escucharas, Bella . Digo la verdad: te quiero.

\- Lo sé – dijo Bella – Y te lo agradezco, Jacob... el hecho de que me hayas pedido que huya contigo significa... ¡oh, mucho más de lo que puedo expresar!

\- Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento y luego, inclinándose hacia Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Siempre serás para mí el hombre más generoso que he conocido nunca – dijo suavemente.

\- Diablos, Bella , si hablas así me harás llorar... – comenzó a decir Jacob pero antes que terminara la frase, la puerta se abrió y apareció lord Cullen.

Ambos se separaron con actitud culpable. Bella se sonrojó al pensar que, sin duda, Edward la había visto cuando le daba el beso a Jacob, y temió que llegara a falsas conclusiones.

\- Me perdonaréis si soy un intruso en mi propio camarote – dijo Edward con tono sombrío y, arrojando sobre la mesa el telescopio que llevaba en la mano, agregó – He sido un tonto al creer que eras mi amigo, Jacob. Ahora advierto que estaba equivocado.

\- Edward no uses ese tono conmigo – respondió el coronel, levantándose furioso.

\- ¡Oh, por favor, Edward! – insistió Bella – No entiendas mal las cosas. Jacob ha sido muy generoso conmigo... y le he dado un beso en la mejilla casi sin pensar. No hay nada malo en eso.

\- Eso es sólo una conjetura tuya – replicó él con tono desagradable.

\- Te doy mi palabra – insistió Bella – y Jacob te dará la suya. No había nada malo en ese beso, te lo juro. Lo he besado... como podría haberlo hecho con cualquier otra persona.

\- ¡Y con seguridad lo has hecho! – estalló Edward – El conde Newton sin duda disfrutó de tales favores antes que le rompieras la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso es injusto! – casi gritó Bella. Hasta entonces había hablado con humildad, pero ahora la inundó la ira.

\- Deben pensar que soy anticuado – siguió diciendo lord Cullen con voz muy grave – pero te lo he dicho con bastante frecuencia, Isabella: la mujer que lleve mi apellido debe merecerlo y aceptar las normas establecidas. Sin embargo, tú pareces ignorar cómo se comporta una dama.

Había tanta vehemencia en su voz que Bella se puso pálida.

\- ¡Caramba, has ido demasiado lejos, Edward! – exclamó Jacob – Aceptaré el desafío sin vacilar. ¿Qué quieres, diez pasos? ¿O nos dispararemos uno desde cada lado de la mesa para asegurarnos de que moriremos los dos?

\- ¡No haréis ninguna de las dos cosas! – gritó Bella –¡Si creéis que vais a pelear, por mí, desde ahora os digo que no lo permitiré!

Se volvió hacia Edward.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme así y a decir que no sé comportarme como una dama, cuando tú no te comportas como un caballero? Si fuera la clase de esposa con la que esperabas casarte, me retiraría ahora a mi cama y lloraría amargamente sobre la almohada a causa de tus insultos. Pues bien, ¡te diré que estoy acostumbrada a los insultos!

Bella hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Luego continuó implacable, como dominada por una extraña inspiración.

\- ¿Qué me dices de los vestidos que compras a Madame Victoria ¿ Y de aquél por el que debías pagar cien guineas? ¿Y qué debo decir sobre tu marcha con Jacob al día siguiente de nuestra boda?

Lord Cullen hizo un ademán de protesta, pero Bella no le permitió decir nada.

\- ¡Oh! No tiene objeto que te muestres escandalizado y alegues que yo no debía estar enterada de esas cosas – prosiguió – Acabas de decir que no soy una dama. ¡Quizá! Pero no voy a permitir que tú y Jacob os matéis sólo porque le he dado un beso de agradecimiento por su bondad... ¡Necesito tanto que alguien sea bondadoso conmigo!

Bella con sus brillantes ojos, pronunció estas palabras con calculada lentitud. Su ira hacía que se la viese más atractiva que nunca. Lord Cullen y Jacob Black parecían embrujados.

Después de una pausa, como ninguno de los dos respondió, ella continuó diciendo:

\- Pero no vamos a seguir hablando de tonterías cuando tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Supongo que no faltará mucho para que nos encontremos en aguas enemigas.

Edward seguía silencioso, limitándose a mirarla con una extraña expresión. Jacob estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al mirar a su amigo se contuvo.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y entró el camarero.

\- Pídale a lord Courtney y a sir Eleazar Hawkesley que vengan – dijo Bella, decidida.

\- Muy bien, milady.

El camarero se marchó y Bella, con expresión desafiante, miró a su marido. Pero, como si la actitud de él la calmara, corrió a su lado y se puso junto a su asiento.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué me porto de esa forma? – exclamó – ¡Mi endiablada lengua! ¡No debía haber dicho todo eso! Es mi carácter: cuando me enfurezco no sé lo que digo.

Le miró con ojos aprensivos y labios temblorosos.

\- Lo siento – murmuró – Trataré de comportarme como una dama.

Por un momento, la expresión de lord Cullen no cambió, pero se insinuó un temblor en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Apostaría cualquier cosa a que no lo logras – dijo suavemente.

\- Pero lo intentaré – prometió Bella .

Edward puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y con el pulgar le acarició la garganta.

\- Tal vez sea una pena que te esfuerces demasiado.

\- ¡Oh, Edward, no te enfades! No puedo soportarlo.

\- Eres una malcriada y estoy furioso – afirmó él.

Por un segundo, Bella apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano de su marido.

\- Lo siento tanto... – murmuró.

\- Eso es mentira – la acusó él – Pero supongo que una más no tiene importancia.

\- Jacob se había acercado al ojo de buey para mirar hacia el mar, como si no pudiera soportarlo que estaba ocurriendo en la cabina.

\- ¿Me... perdonas? – preguntó Bella suavemente, sin reparar en la presencia del coronel.

\- Eres incorregible, un diablillo enviado para atormentarme – dijo Edward – pero te perdono.

\- Me alegro tanto... – murmuró ella.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y él la miró a los ojos. El mundo pareció detenerse, como si estuvieran absolutamente solos y nada tuviera importancia aparte de ellos. En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y entraron presurosos Benjamin y Eleazar.

\- Tenemos el viento a nuestro favor – anunció el primero – El capitán dice que, si se mantiene, llegaremos a la costa francesa antes del crepúsculo.

\- Es exactamente lo que quiero – dijo lord Cullen – Si llegamos protegidos por la oscuridad, podré ir a enterarme de lo que necesito saber.

\- ¿Tú irás a la costa? – preguntó sir Eleazar –¿Y nosotros?

\- Eso es lo que quiero discutir – contestó lord Cullen – Tengo un plan. ¿Dónde está el mapa?

\- Aquí – dijo Eleazar, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa – El capitán dice que es muy preciso, porque fue cogido de un barco de guerra francés capturado.

\- Muy bien. Esto es lo que quiero hacer – dijo Edward señalando el mapa – Nos acercaremos a la costa. Imagino que el castillo está por aquí, a las afueras de Boulogne. ¿Veis esta ensenada? Si no está ocupada por barcos franceses, tal vez podamos anclar allí y luego tomaré algún vehículo que me lleve al castillo.

\- Si Jane está prisionera, es posible que se halle encerrada – señaló Jacob – ¿Cómo piensas rescatarla en ese caso?

Lord Cullen sacó de su bolsillo el mensaje que le había entregado el pescador.

\- Esto es lo que me escribe ella – dijo abriendo la carta, que leyó con voz alta:

_He caído prisionera del emperador. Estoy en el castillo y no puedo salir ni visitar París a ver a mis amigos. El castillo está al oeste de la ciudad, cerca del _

_mar. Es fácil de encontrar y soñé que tú, tan fuerte, resuelto y galante, venías a rescatarme. Deseo escapar a Inglaterra. Quiero huir de las desgracias de la guerra y de las privaciones de mi pobre país, que sufre bajo las garras del tirano. Viens a moi, Edward, ven pronto. Eres la única persona que puede salvarme y te llamo, mon brave, porque estoy desesperada_

\- ¡Pobre mujer! – dijo Benjamin – Debe estar sufriendo mucho para escribir así.

\- Recuerda que es actriz – señaló con escepticismo Jacob.

Bella observó la expresión de su marido, el cual dijo:

\- Supongo que habrá ofendido a Bonaparte en alguna de sus obras.

\- A mí me parece qué lo único que le desespera es no poder ir a París a gastar dinero. Si hay una mujer capaz de vaciar el bolsillo de cualquiera en menos de un segundo, ésa es Jane – observó Black.

Bella se preguntó cuánto habría gastado Edward en aquella mujer, pero en aquel momento le martirizaba más la idea de que su marido se dispusiera a ir solo a la costa francesa.

\- Conseguiré un caballo – declaró él de pronto – pues seguramente habrá una granja en las cercanías. Cabalgaré hasta los alrededores del castillo y luego escalaré un muro. Según deduzco de la carta, Jane puede desplazarse libremente dentro de los confines de su prisión. La encontraré y, si no puedo salvarla en seguida, planearé su rescate. Volveré y os diré cuál es la situación.

Bella hizo la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a formular:

\- ¿Y si no regresas? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

\- Es una buena pregunta – afirmó Benjamin – ¿Qué haremos, Edward?

\- Si no regreso en todo el día – repuso lord Cullen – levad anclas y partid hacia Inglaterra.

Jacob Black lanzó una carcajada.

\- Estás haciendo una tragedia de esto, Edward – dijo – Sabes que no lo haríamos. No, tengo una idea mejor. Uno de nosotros irá contigo y, cuando tú escales el muro, se quedará abajo, atento a lo que ocurra. Si pasa algo imprevisto, volverá al yate y nos informará. De esa manera todos estaremos más tranquilos.

\- Es más sensato – dijo Eleazar – Además, ¿por qué sólo has de disfrutar tú de lo más interesante de la aventura, Edward? No hemos venido hasta aquí para mecernos sobre las olas.

\- Muy bien – aceptó lord Cullen – de acuerdo. Es más sensato que alguno de vosotros venga conmigo. Pero los demás os quedaréis a bordo y cuidaréis a Bella. Ella no tiene que correr ningún riesgo, ¿está claro?

\- Por supuesto – asintió Jacob – Bella estará a salvo aquí. Sólo existe el problema de que algún guardacostas nos vea cuando estemos en la ensenada.

\- Ya he pensado en eso – dijo lord Cullen – Izaremos la bandera francesa.

\- ¿Izar la bandera francesa?

Los tres caballeros le miraban atónitos.

\- ¡Dios mío! Eso no es patriótico – exclamó Eleazar.

\- Edward tiene razón – opinó Jacob – Estamos en guerra y debemos engañar al enemigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo este asunto no es una trampa? – volvió a preguntar Bella.

\- Conozco a Jane desde hace años, y no creo equivocarme al afirmar que siente el suficiente afecto por mí para abstenerse de escribir una carta que me hiciera caer en una celada. ¿Qué crees tú, Jacob?

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Jane no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Además, ¿con qué propósito? Tú no eres un general o un almirante, ni siquiera un miembro del gabinete. Los presos políticos suelen pertenecer a esas categorías.

\- No, no – dijo lord Cullen – Confió en Jane. El plan sigue adelante. Pero, en el caso de que tuvierais que acudir en mi rescate, deberéis dejar encerrada a Bella en su camarote.

Habló en tono de burla, pero ella advirtió que, en el fondo, había cierta gravedad en sus palabras.

\- Prometo no causar problemas – dijo ella – Espero que tu plan sea eficaz. Pero, ¿y si te hacen alguna pregunta? ¿Cómo responderás?

\- Mi francés es bastante pasable – repuso Edward – Mi dificultad está en entenderlo.

\- Precisamente, y por eso soy yo quien debe acompañarte – apuntó Bella – Puedo hablar con los campesinos y enterarme de cuanto sea necesario.

\- Bella, te prevengo: no permitiré que sigas haciendo tonterías – le advirtió su marido.

\- Has preguntado antes quién hablaba francés. Sin duda pensabas que era importante.

\- Será necesario si no puedo llegar hasta Jane. Primero debo saber si puede escapar. Seguro que no la vigilan desde el mar. A lo sumo, vigilarán los caminos que vengan de París.

\- ¿Por qué vendría ella a Boulogne? – preguntó Bella – Si le gusta tanto París, ¿por qué salió de allí?

Lord Cullen se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez viniese de vacaciones – dijo – Los actores se sienten a veces muy agotados.

\- De todos modos, me parece extraño – comentó Bella .

\- Deja descansar tu imaginación – le ordenó su marido – Y ahora, ¿quién me acompañará? Sugiero que lo decidan las cartas. La más alta será el vencedor... o el perdedor, como prefiráis.

Había naipes dentro de un cajón. Los extendieron y cada hombre tomó uno solemnemente.

\- ¿Puedo escoger una carta también? – preguntó Bella y la respuesta fue un enfático _no_.

Benjamin tomó la primera carta. Era un diez de corazones. Eleazar la segunda: era un ocho. Finalmente, Jacob sacó una y todos vieron que se trataba del rey.

\- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Edward con satisfacción – Jacob y yo hemos viajado juntos muchas veces. No será nada nuevo.

_Los dos_, pensó Bella con el corazón contraído por el temor. Y entonces comprendió que, pese a que había creído que su único amor era lord Cullen, una pequeña parte de su corazón pertenecía a Jacob Black.

**_Hola a todos! Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, y por eso ésta semana subiré el otro cap; no se exactamente cuando lo subiré pero les prometo que esta misma semana habra otro capítulo, de hecho, sera el último asi que pronto sabremos el descenlace de esta historia.  
_**

**_Y la pregunta es ¿con quien se quedara Bella? si es que alguno llega a salir vivo de alli. _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. _**

**_Besos y abrazos al estilo Emmett!_**


	12. Humildad

Bella se sentó en su camarote y trató de ver a su alrededor. No se distinguía nada, porque el yate estaba envuelto en una densa niebla. Le parecía que había pasado una vida entera desde que Edward y Jacob se marcharon en un pequeño bote, saludando alegremente con la mano.

En aquel momento, todo su ser clamaba por partir junto a ellos y, cuando el bote desapareció en la niebla, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar que volvieran. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pues ningún argumento podría convencerlos y, al constatar su impotencia lloró amargamente.

Los planes habían sido cambiados mil veces y siempre se llegaba al mismo obstáculo: ninguno de los dos hablaba francés con fluidez, pero Bella , a pesar de sus ruegos, no logró que la llevaran consigo.

Por fin se había llegado a la conclusión de que un bote de remos los llevaría por la costa hasta un punto cercano al castillo. Después, desembarcarían y harían el resto del camino a pie, confiando en no ser descubiertos. Desecharon la idea de alquilar caballos, pues cualquiera podría descubrirlos por el acento y, de todos modos, no entenderían lo que se les decía. De manera que debían caminar, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Jacob.

\- Ignoraba que tuviera que estropearme mis mejores botas, Edward. Pides demasiado a tus amigos.

\- No le hagas caso – dijo Eleazar – Yo iré contigo.

\- Obedece las órdenes y quédate en el yate con Bella – le ordenó lord Cullen – Si algo ocurre, tú y Benjamin, que sois los más fuertes, tendréis que ir a rescatarnos.

Bella levantó la cabeza y prestó atención al rumor de las aguas que golpeaban los costados del yate. _Ya deberían estar de regreso_, se dijo. Se sentía terriblemente celosa de aquella mujer que, con unas pocas líneas en un papel perfumado, había logrado que lord Cullen cruzara el Canal hacia territorio enemigo.

¿Sería tan hermosa como Madame Victoria?, se preguntó, ¿o tan excitante como Tanya Denali? Fuera como fuese, él había respondido a su reclamo y Bella no quiso pensar en los peligros que aquel impulso podía acarrearles. De pronto se puso en pie. Había oído ruido de remos, estaba segura, y sin duda Eleazar y Benjamin lo habían oído también, pues escuchó sus pasos apresurados por la cubierta. No se había equivocado. Poco después, surgiendo de la niebla, vieron el bote al lado del yate y arrojaron una cuerda.

Poco después, Bella advirtió, con el corazón encogido, que el único pasajero del bote era Jacob y comprendió, por su expresión, que las cosas no habían ido bien.

Él vio a Bella junto a sus amigos y le cogió una mano para confortarla antes de decir:

\- ¡Era una maldita trampa y Edward ha caído en ella! Vamos adentro.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, como si quisiera contener el tumulto interno que aquellas palabras le provocaban. Sabía que no debía demostrar miedo. Si lo hacía y se ponía histérica, los amigos de Edward, obedeciendo las órdenes de éste, la llevarían a Inglaterra.

Sin aliento, siguió a Jacob al camarote.

\- Necesito algo de beber – dijo él brevemente y se sentó junto a la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

\- ¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Bella con voz quebrada – Por favor, dínoslo enseguida.

El apremio de su voz hizo que él la mirara y, como comprendió lo que sospechaba, dijo rápidamente:

\- No, no está muerto. Pero ha caído prisionero de Bonaparte.

\- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Benjamin.

Eleazar puso una copa de coñac frente a Jacob mientras éste decía:

\- Os lo contaré desde el principio: llegamos a un lugar donde decidimos desembarcar y lo hicimos sin dificultad. No parecía haber nadie por los alrededores y el mar estaba desierto. Pese a la niebla, se podían ver las luces de Boulogne y, cuando estuvimos en la playa, vimos el castillo con todas las ventanas encendidas a medio kilómetro.

Jacob hizo una pausa y tomó un trago de coñac.

\- Sigue – murmuró Bella, desolada.

\- Al principio pensamos que habría una fiesta, pero no vimos ningún carruaje.

No encontramos a nadie en el camino y luego llegamos al muro de ladrillos que rodea el castillo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?, – le pregunté a Edward.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que entre en el castillo mientras Jane esté despierta – me contestó él.

Jacob, después de una pausa, prosiguió diciendo:

\- Supongo que debía habernos parecido extraño encontrar el lugar tan desierto. Pero Edward estaba tan contento por haber llegado sin dificultad...

\- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, Jacob, – me dijo. Te haré una señal para que conduzcas a Jane hasta el bote. Si me hacen prisionero, vuelve al yate y lleva a Bella a Inglaterra.

\- ¡No lo haré! – exclamó Bella – Ya se lo dije a él.

\- Lo sé – repuso Jacob con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Benjamin –¡Por Dios, Jacob, no hagas la historia interminable!

\- Quiero que sepáis todos los detalles – contestó Black – Edward escaló el muro, avanzó por un pasaje desierto y llegó a un parque. Entonces, una mujer salió del castillo y se quedó en la terraza, mirando al mar. Yo saqué un pequeño telescopio que había llevado y pude verla. A pesar de la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que era Jane. Llevaba un vestido de noche y estaba muy linda.

\- ¿Y viste todo eso en la oscuridad? – preguntó impaciente Eleazar.

\- Fue una impresión mía, sin duda – respondió Jacob, disculpándose – Pues bien, ella se quedó allí y Edward se le aproximó. Jane le tendió ambos manos y se besaron. Lo vi claramente bajo la luz de las ventanas. Entonces pensé: _Ahora entro yo en escena_.

Jacob aspiró profundamente y tomó de nuevo su copa, mientras Bella le cogía un brazo y decía ansiosa:

\- No puedo soportarlo, Jacob. Sigue contando.

\- Vi que Jane señalaba hacia la derecha, en dirección a la costa, y Edward se puso una mano sobre los ojos para ver mejor. Entonces, tan rápidamente que en el primer momento no pude comprender lo que había ocurrido, aparecieron dos hombres. Uno de ellos llevaba un garrote y golpeó a Edward en la cabeza. Él forcejeó, pero fue reducido y lo llevaron al interior del castillo.

Bella se tapó la boca con las manos para sofocar un grito.

\- ¡Demonios! Lo estaban esperando – exclamó Eleazar.

\- Por supuesto – afirmó Jacob – Yo vacilé sin saber qué hacer. En aquel instante pude ver que Jane se acercaba al borde de la terraza y hacía una señal con un pañuelo. Lo agitó varias veces y yo aguardé, no queriendo caer en la trampa como el pobre Edward.

\- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Benjamin.

\- Unos minutos después, oí pasos de soldados que se dirigían a la terraza. Eran cuatro, acompañados de un sargento.

\- ¡Soldados! – exclamó Bella , aterrorizada.

\- ¿Era una trampa? – preguntó Eleazar con amargura.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y Edward quedo atrapado como una rata. El sargento dejó dos centinelas en el portal y otros dos en la terraza. Luego, él entró en el castillo con Jane.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? – preguntó Benjamin.

\- ¿Qué podía hacer con una pistola contra cinco hombres armados y contra los otros dos que se habían llevado a Edward? – Hizo un ademán expresivo con las manos – Así que seguí sus indicaciones y decidí regresar al yate.

\- ¡No será para llevarme de regreso a Inglaterra! – exclamó Bella .

\- Es lo que deberíamos hacer – dijo Jacob, dubitativo.

\- ¿Y abandonar a Edward en manos de esos asesinos? – preguntó ella, indignada – ¡Si tú eres cobarde, yo no!

\- No seas injusta – rogó Eleazar – Solo, Jacob no podía hacer nada. Tenemos que rescatar a Edward y lo haremos.

\- Todavía no os he contado el final de la historia – dijo Jacob – Mientras aguardaba, otro hombre, sin duda un sirviente, llegó a la entrada con un caballo. Se quedó allí unos minutos y luego apareció nuevamente Jane. Llevaba una nota en la mano y se la entregó al hombre. Al parecer, le estaba dando instrucciones, pero no pude oír lo que decía. El sirviente fustigó el caballo y salió a galope camino de la costa. Me dio la impresión de que iba en busca de refuerzos a la ciudad.

\- ¿Para vigilar a un prisionero inconsciente? – comentó con sorna Benjamin.

\- Tal vez sospechaban que no iba solo – sugirió Jacob.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Benjamin.

\- Tengo otras malas noticias que daros – dijo Eleazar – Cuando os fuisteis, Jacob, estuve hablando con el capitán. Dice que tenemos pocas armas a bordo: uno o dos machetes, un mosquetón que no se ha usado desde hace medio siglo y nuestras pistolas.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿No pensó Edward que necesitaríamos armas? – exclamó Jacob, exasperado.

\- Mas aún, necesitamos un barco de guerra – replicó Benjamin –¿Y si volvemos a Inglaterra y pedimos ayuda a la Armada?

\- ¿Para rescatar a un solo hombre? – dijo Jacob – No creo que nos hicieran caso.

Bella , que estaba de pie, tomó una silla y se sentó.

\- Tenga una idea – dijo – Escuchad...

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las nueve y media, un carruaje conducido por un hermoso caballo recorría el camino de la costa hacia Boulogne. Ocupaba el asiento del conductor un mozo con una capa gastada y un viejo sombrero metido hasta las orejas. Su elegante forma de conducir no guardaba relación con tal aspecto.

En el interior del carruaje, junto a una gran sombrerera y una maleta de cuero, viajaba una mujer vestida de verde, tocada con un sombrero adornado con plumas de colores bajo el que asomaba su cabello, cuidadosamente rizado.

El centinela apostado a la puerta del castillo pareció muy impresionado al verla.

\- Soy madame Jeanette y vengo de París – dijo la joven – Traigo algunos de los últimos modelos para mademoiselle Jane. Seguramente le harán falta en este extremo tan apartado del mundo.

El centinela, que era muy joven, repuso:

\- ¡Vaya! Puedo mostrarle a usted la vida de la ciudad si lo desea. No es tan mala como cree.

\- Es posible que acepte la invitación – dijo madame Jeanette – una vez que haya terminado mi tarea. ¡_Allons_! Hay muchas cosas de valor aquí – exclamó golpeando la maleta con la mano.

\- Apuesto a que por más ropa que compre, mademoiselle no parecerá tan elegante como usted, chérie – dijo el centinela, guiñándole un ojo – ¡Adelante!

Madame Jeanette le agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa y el carruaje avanzó por la colina hasta la puerta. Allí, la supuesta modista tuvo que vérselas con otros dos centinelas.

\- No podemos dejar entrar a nadie sin permiso – dijo con sequedad.

\- Pues bien, apresúrese y vaya a pedírselo a mademoiselle – dijo ella con voz autoritaria – Me pidió que viniese antes de abandonar París. Hay otras damas esperándome en la ciudad y tengo prisa. Pero les aseguro que no quisiera estar en sus zapatos si mademoiselle se entera de que no me ha dejado pasar con la mercancía.

El centinela pareció comprender la fuerza de aquel argumento. Fue adentro, consultó a un lacayo y, pocos minutos después, llegó la orden de mademoiselle Jane autorizando a subir a la visitante.

\- Traiga esa maleta – le dijo Bella al lacayo y subió la escalera hasta el primer piso sintiendo el corazón en la boca.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio de mademoiselle, vio a ésta vestida con una bata transparente. Era una mujer atractiva, de rostro expresivo, cuya boca parecía trazada para aparecer en escena. Sus enormes ojos azules, de pestañas oscuras, y su nariz respingada, le otorgaban una expresión casi angelical.

\- ¡Mon Dieu! – exclamó – ¿Una couturiere de París en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios?

\- Supe que me necesitaba, mademoiselle – contestó madame Jeanette haciendo una reverencia.

\- La próxima vez haré que Felix me ayude – dijo el sirviente, dejando la maleta en el suelo – Es demasiado pesada para un solo par de manos.

Mademoiselle ignoró sus protestas.

\- ¿Viene de París? – preguntó ansiosamente a la supuesta costurera.

Bella asintió y repuso en su perfecto francés:

\- Le he traído los últimos vestidos y el último grito en la moda de sombreros. Ni siquiera la emperatriz los tiene.

\- ¡_Mere de Dieu_! Es usted una enviada del cielo – exclamó Jane –¡Necesito por lo menos una docena de trajes!

\- Sólo he traído tres, mademoiselle – le dijo Bella – y los tres sombreros; pero tengo muchos más en el lugar donde me alojo y puedo traerlos más tarde.

\- Muéstremelos enseguida – pidió mademoiselle Jane.

\- Bella sacó uno de los sombreros que madame Brandon había diseñado para ella la semana anterior.

\- ¡Es maravilloso! – exclamó la actriz – Nunca había visto nada tan encantador. ¡Cuando lo vea el emperador...!

\- ¿El... el emperador? – tartamudeó Bella .

No hubo tiempo de que recibiese una respuesta, pues se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombrecillo con aire imperioso. No había error posible. Aquellos ojos autoritarios e intuitivos parecían darse cuenta de todo con una sola mirada.

\- No esperaba veros tan temprano, señor – dijo Jane haciendo una reverencia. Bella se apresuró a imitarla.

\- Recibí tu mensaje anoche y me he apresurado a venir – dijo Napoleón Bonaparte – ¿Lograste que acudiese el inglés?

\- Pero, señor, ¿no os dije que no podría resistir el desafío? – replicó ella – Estos ingleses, cuando se trata de ser galantes, pierden la cabeza como idiotas.

\- Así parece – convino secamente el emperador – pero no creí que se decidiera a asomar la nariz.

\- Yo sabía que no tenía más que llamarlo – dijo Jane orgullosamente.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – preguntó Napoleón.

\- No podía meterlo en la bodega y permitir que se bebiera los vinos de su majestad, así pues...

Napoleón sonrió divertido.

\- ¿ Dónde lo encerraste pues ?

\- En la despensa, debajo de la escalera – respondió Jane haciendo un mohín – Allí no hay más que jamón, mermelada y cebollas.

Napoleón Bonaparte lanzó una carcajada.

\- No eres hospitalaria, mi querida Jane. Tendremos que reparar esa omisión. No es justo que nuestro distinguido huésped haya cruzado el Canal para encontrarse tan incómodo.

\- ¿Lo veréis ahora? – preguntó Jane con ojos brillantes – La llave está en mi tocador. Podemos mandar a buscarlo.

Bella bajó la mirada para que la actriz no advirtiera el odio que ardía en sus ojos.

En medio de su excitación, Jane se había inclinado para señalar el lugar donde estaba la llave y su bata de muselina transparente se abrió, revelando las generosas curvas de su cuerpo desnudo.

\- No hay prisa – dijo Napoleón – Estás muy atractiva, con ese sombrero, querida.

Ella miró a Bella, quien rápidamente se inclinó para tapar la sombrerera.

\- ¿Vuelvo más tarde, mademoiselle? – preguntó.

\- Sí – repuso la actriz – O si lo prefiere, espere abajo.

\- Podría ir en busca de los otros vestidos – sugirió Bella .

\- ¡Oh, sí! Hágalo – repuso Jane.

Napoleón, aburrido por aquella conversación, se dirigió a la cama mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta. Sin duda estaba impaciente.

\- ¿Le digo al sirviente que se lleve la maleta? – preguntó Bella .

\- No, no, déjela aquí – contestó la actriz.

Entonces sólo me llevaré la sombrerera – dijo Bella y se inclinó para ajustar la tapa. Al hacerlo, se colocó entre Jane y el tocador. Rápidamente, y sin ser vista, se apoderó de la llave que había allí junto a diversos accesorios y se apresuró a salir.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba el criado que había subido la maleta, Bella le dijo con voz enérgica:

\- Mande buscar mi carruaje. ¡Ah!, y mademoiselle quiere que después suban una omelette para el emperador y también el vino especial de su majestad.

El sirviente salió del patio y Bella aprovechó para deslizarse hacia la escalera, debajo de la cual había una puerta allí. Cogió la llave que llevaba oculta y abrió.

\- ¡Edward!

Apenas pronunció su nombre, él apareció entornando los ojos al darle la luz.

\- ¡Bella ! ¿Qué...? Ella le tapó la boca.

\- Calla, no te muevas – dijo y volvió al vestíbulo.

El sirviente regresaba ya y Bella vio el carruaje detenido en la puerta, frente a los centinelas.

Con naturalidad, se colocó ante un espejo y sacó de su bolso un pequeño tarro de colorete mientras decía:

\- No se quede ahí esperando. Atienda las órdenes de la señora.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Una omelette y vino – murmuró el sirviente, alejándose rumbo a la cocina.

Bella vio un sombrero y una capa sobre el sofá del vestíbulo. Sabía que pertenecían al emperador, pero eran exactamente iguales a los que usaban los oficiales. Los tomó y, yendo a la despensa, se los entregó a Edward.

\- Rápido – murmuró – El carruaje está en la puerta y ésta es nuestra oportunidad de escapar antes que se den cuenta.

Él se puso el sombrero y se echó la capa sobre los hombros, tratando de ocultar bien sus ropas. Luego, casi corriendo, fueron hasta el carruaje.

\- ¡_Voyons_! – exclamó ella para que los centinelas y la escolta de Napoleón pudieran oírla – Cuando el emperador quiere algo, lo quiere de inmediato. Debemos regresar en seguida. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará y dónde ha dicho su majestad que debíamos buscar esos vestidos... ? ¡Qué cabeza la mía para recordar direcciones!

Bella subió al carruaje y Edward hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Rápido, rápido! – indicó ella y Benjamin, que era el conductor, hostigó al caballo con el látigo.

El carruaje enfiló el camino, sin que los centinelas pensaran que había razón para revisarlo por segunda vez. Bella se inclinó y les envió un beso con la mano.

\- ¡Vuelvo dentro de una o dos horas! – gritó.

Ellos sonrieron, haciéndole también ademanes de saludo.

\- ¡Cielos, Bella! ¿Cómo lo has logrado? – preguntó Edward cuando ya se alejaban – ¿Y por qué diablos estás aquí, si te dije que no bajaras del yate?

\- Por suerte lo ha hecho – dijo Benjamin mirando por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Ya no pueden vernos? – preguntó Bella.

\- No – repuso el falso cochero.

\- Deben estar aquí – dijo Bella.

\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Edward, aunque suponía que se trataba de Jacob y Eleazar. En efecto, no tardaron en aparecer y subir al carruaje.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios, Edward! – dijo Jacob y agregó ansiosamente – ¿Es posible que nos sigan?

\- No lo sé – respondió Bella –¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Debí haber cerrado la puerta de la despensa! Ahora, cuando la vean abierta, se darán cuenta de que Edward ha escapado.

\- ¿Dónde está el bote? – preguntó lord Cullen.

\- Un marinero lo volvió a llevar al yate – repuso Jacob – Pensamos que era peligroso que se quedara por aquí y, como tenemos un carruaje, podremos llegar en veinte minutos hasta la ensenada donde está anclada la embarcación. ¡Rápido, Benjamin!

\- Yo conduciré – dijo Edward – No te detengas – añadió, pasando delante para cambiar de lugar con Benjamin. Los caballos parecían sentir la mano del amo, porque apresuraron el galope.

\- Bella, ¡eres una maravilla! – gritó Jacob, cogiéndole una mano – Nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida como durante esta última media hora, preguntándome qué te habría ocurrido y rezando para que todo saliese bien.

\- ¿Sabéis quién estaba allí? – preguntó Bella – Napoleón.

\- ¡Napoleón! – exclamaron a la vez Jacob y Eleazar.

\- Sí – confirmó Edward desde el asiento delantero – En este momento me veis vestido con su capa y su sombrero.

\- ¡Vaya recuerdo de viaje! – exclamó Benjamin.

Recorrían el camino hacia la costa a una velocidad que hacía que los lugareños los miraran asombrados.

\- Todo el mundo nos mira. Si los soldados andan detrás de nosotros, no les resultará muy difícil encontrarnos – comentó Bella .

\- No tardaremos mucho – dijo su marido – Si no recuerdo mal, estamos muy cerca de la ensenada.

Benjamin miró hacia atrás y dijo alarmado:

\- ¿Qué es aquello, Jacob? ¿Hombres a caballos?

Jacob, que iba sentado junto a Bella , se incorporó para mirar atrás.

\- Son hombres a caballo – confirmó – y vienen a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Nos alcanzarán? – preguntó Bella .

\- Les llevamos bastante ventaja – repuso Jacob – pero debemos estar listos para escapar.

Eleazar se había puesto casi de pie en el carruaje, con los ojos fijos en el camino.

\- Son soldados – informó a los demás – me doy cuenta porque el sol hace brillar los botones de sus uniformes. Vienen unos ocho.

Bella también se puso de pie para mirar, pero el carruaje se movía tanto que tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el asiento.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Jacob suavemente – Lo lograremos.

Al mismo tiempo, sacó su pistola del bolsillo y se aseguró de que estuviera lista para disparar. Bella vio que Eleazar y Benjamin hacían lo mismo.

\- La mía me la quitaron – gritó Edward en medio del estrépito de los cascos, y fustigó al animal hasta que el carruaje pareció estar a punto de volcarse.

De pronto, al dar la vuelta en un recodo del camino, vieron las velas del yate y a dos de los marineros esperándolos a la orilla del mar.

Lord Cullen detuvo el carruaje y saltó a tierra. Los tres hombres lo imitaron. Cuando Jacob fue a ayudar a Bella , Edward ya se le había adelantado. Todos corrieron hacia el bote, pero como Bella tropezaba a causa de las faldas, su marido la tomó en brazos hasta que sus botas pisaron la arena húmeda de la playa. Entonces depositó a su esposa en el bote y exclamó mientras todos subían:

\- ¡En marcha!

Por el camino, tras ellos, hubo un rumor de cascos. Vieron que los soldados desmontaban, apresurándose luego entre los matorrales.

\- Van a dispararnos – advirtió Edward –¡Agachaos!

Al decir esto, agarró a Bella con tanta brusquedad que ella no pudo reprimir un grito. Las balas silbaban en el aire, pasando a pocos milímetros de sus cabezas.

\- ¡Remad aprisa! – ordenó lord Cullen – Pronto estaremos fuera de su alcance.

Las balas se hundían en el agua. Una agujereó un remo y otra se clavó en el bote. Jacob, que estaba disparando a su vez con la pistola, gritó de pronto:

\- ¡Me han dado, malditos sean!

Se agarró el brazo derecho con la otra mano y Bella , al levantar la cabeza, advirtió su expresión de dolor

\- ¡Oh, Jacob le han herido! – gritó.

\- ¡Seguid remando! – ordenó Edward.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Jacob? – preguntó Benjamin.

\- Me han herido en el brazo – dijo el coronel, que se había puesto pálido.

Bella se sentó en el fondo del bote y atrajo a Jacob a su lado. Vio que la manga estaba desgarrada por la bala y que tenía una enorme mancha de sangre. Él apretaba las mandíbulas. Era evidente que sufría fuertes dolores y la joven se dio cuenta con alivio que estaban ya a poca distancia del yate.

\- Quitadle la levita – indicó Edward a sus otros dos amigos – El capitán se encargará de extraerle la bala, pero debemos alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes. Seguramente nos perseguirán las naves de Napoleón.

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Bella – ¡No soportaría más persecuciones!

\- Tranquilízate – le aconsejó su marido – El yate está construido para avanzar a gran velocidad y los buques no podrán alcanzarnos.

Apenas llegaron a la nave, subieron a bordo, e incluso antes de llevar a Jacob a su camarote, ya habían levado anclas. Bella corrió a su propia cabina para cortar un trozo de tela adecuada para vendar. Cuando volvió al lado de Jacob, éste se encontraba tomando un coñac. El capitán había extraído la bala.

\- No volveré a reírme cuando vea a un soldado – dijo Jacob débilmente, en un esfuerzo para conservar el buen humor – No sabía que una maldita bala pudiera doler tanto.

\- Bebe y olvídala – sugirió Edward y, con un tono más amable, agregó – No te la merecías, Jacob. Esa bala era para mí.

\- Me alegra poder serte útil – dijo Jacob y sus labios hicieron una mueca, como si le costase trabajo hablar.

Bella le vendó la herida cuidadosamente.

\- Trata de dormir – le aconsejó.

\- No – protestó Jacob – Quiero enterarme de lo ocurrido.

\- Te contaremos los detalles después – dijo Edward – Ahora sólo quiero manifestarte mi gratitud. Si no fuera por todos vosotros, me hubiese pasado el resto de la guerra pudriéndome en prisión.

\- ¿Por qué diablos estaba Napoleón tan ansioso de tenerte cerca? – preguntó Benjamin.

\- Al principio no lo comprendí. Pero en cuanto llegué y Jane me preguntó qué se decía en Inglaterra acerca de la invasión, caí en la cuenta. Ella señaló los barcos anclados en la costa de Boulogne y, supongo, hasta más allá de Calais.

\- ¡La flota invasora! – exclamó Eleazar.

\- Exactamente. Durante la noche que he pasado en una despensa sin aire, comprendí la razón por la cual Napoleón me había secuestrado. Quería saber si, como país, estábamos asustados. Sin duda estaba convencido de que yo podía decirle, no sólo lo que la gente piensa en Inglaterra, sino también si la Corte está inquieta. Jane debió decirle que yo soy el confidente de su alteza el príncipe de Gales.

\- Parece muy probable que ésa haya sido la razón – dijo Benjamin.

\- Así que era una trampa – declaró amargamente Edward – y he sido un tonto al caer en ella. Si no hubiera sido por todos vosotros...

\- No – dijo Jacob con voz débil – Debes agradecérselo a Bella. Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer.

La voz se le quebró y cerró los ojos, fatigado.

\- Se dormirá – murmuró Bella y lo tapó con una manta cuando todos abandonaron la habitación.

\- Vamos a cubierta – sugirió Eleazar a Benjamin con tacto – Veamos si nos persiguen.

Bella regresó a su camarote. Se sentía súbitamente cansada. La excitación que la mantuvo tensa la había abandonado, dejándole sólo una curiosa sensación de vacío. Sólo podía pensar en la cara fascinante de Jane, mientras miraba hacia fuera por el ojo del buey. El mar estaba sereno, pero había suficiente viento como para hinchar las velas.

\- ¿Me permites expresar lo que siento? – oyó decir de pronto a su espalda.

Giró sobresaltada y encontró a su marido más cerca de lo que había supuesto, mirándola de una forma que la obligó a bajar los ojos.

\- ¿Expresar qué? – preguntó perpleja.

\- Mi agradecimiento – repuso él – Uno debe dar las gracias a la dama que le ha salvado la vida.

\- Hemos tenido suerte – murmuró Bella – Si el emperador no hubiese llegado en el momento preciso, habría sido todo mucho más difícil.

\- ¿Sabías el riesgo que corrías? – preguntó Edward.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- No supondrías que íbamos a marcharnos dejándote prisionero.

\- No me preocupan los otros, sino tú – repuso él – ¿Porqué bajaste del barco si te había ordenado que te quedaras a bordo?

\- Porque era la única forma de entrar en el castillo y saber qué había ocurrido – respondió ella –¿Y quién hubiera podido hacerlo sin conocer el idioma?

\- Pero aún no has permitido que te dé las gracias – insistió Edward, casi con humildad.

\- No quiero tu gratitud – replicó Bella.

\- Tampoco me has dicho por qué acudiste a rescatarme – concluyó él como si su esposa no le hubiese interrumpido. Ella alzó la cabeza – Podrías haberte marchado a Inglaterra con Jacob – prosiguió Edward –¿No lo hubieses preferido? Tal vez yo no hubiera sobrevivido. Los prisioneros suelen desaparecer muy convenientemente.

\- ¿Crees que yo lo deseaba? – preguntó Bella .

\- ¿No hubiese simplificado las cosas? Amas a Jacob, ¿verdad?

\- Tu no sabes nada – replicó Bella – Lo quiero como a un buen amigo... y me halaga que él crea amarme, pero eso es todo. Lo que siento por Jacob no es amor.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque el amor es... algo muy diferente.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que es el amor? Creo que una vez me dijiste que no te habías enamorado nunca. Si es así, ¿cómo estás segura de que lo que sientes por Jacob no es amor?

Bella se volvió para seguir mirando al mar.

\- Lo... lo sé – respondió, sintiendo que se ponía roja.

De pronto el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, porque su marido la había cogido por los hombros para hacerla volverse hacia él.

\- ¿Qué sientes, Bella? – preguntó mirándola fijamente – ¿Temes a ese sentimiento que no has experimentado nunca? ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Y por qué tu corazón late tan aprisa?

Ella no pudo responderle.

\- Me has vuelto loco, Bella – oyó decir a Edward y creyó que soñaba – Sabía que te amaba antes de subir a bordo del yate. Y cuando te vi besando a Jacob, sentí el impulso de matarle. ¡Jacob, mi mejor amigo, por quien siento tanto cariño...! Y luego, cuando nos despedimos y vi tus ojos grandes y asustados, supe que no me importaba otra cosa que volver a tu lado... porque no estaba dispuesto a perderte.

Bella temblaba y no podía responder. De pronto, Edward se apartó de ella.

\- Quizá me equivocase anoche cuando pensaba en todo esto mientras estaba encerrado en aquella despensa. Imaginé que me amarías. Pero, ¿cómo esperar ese milagro después de haberte tratado como lo hice, casándome contigo de modo tan irregular, dejándote sola en Londres, protestando porque interferías en mi vida y coartabas mi libertad? ¡Dios mío! – Había una intensa amargura en su voz cuando añadió – Lo siento, Bella . Harías bien en no querer nada conmigo. Me he paseado ante ti con mis amantes, exhibiéndolas como si fueran joyas cuando en realidad no valen nada. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego una voz trémula inquirió suavemente:

\- ¿Dices todo eso con humildad, Edward?

\- Sí, lo digo con humildad. ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque Jasper Withlock dice que uno no debe ser humilde... y tú, cuando eres fuerte y decidido me gustas más.

\- Te gusto de veras? – preguntó él con voz esperanzada y aguardó, tensos los músculos y fulgurantes los ojos.

Suavemente, tanto que él apenas pudo oírla, Bella murmuró:

\- Así es como te quiero, Edward.

_**FIN**_

_**Hola! Bueno hemos llegado al final de esta hermosa historia y quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios: **_

_**Nadiia 16, Betty, Dacil 23, Lydia Zs Carlton, Angelo della morte 12, Paovico, pio pio, Princesa CS, Monikako 2010 y a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia. **_

_**Quiero decirles que me gusto bastante hacer esta adaptación y los últimos días estuve buscando otra buena historia que pudiera compartir con todos ustedes, y por fin encontré una muy interesante y ya he empezado a hacer la adaptación, no se cuando vaya a subirla, pero mientras tanto aquí les dejo el summary: **_

_**Aquel tiempo en prisión por un delito que no había cometido le había destrozado la vida a Isabella Volturi; la pérdida de su hija le había roto el corazón. Ahora que volvía a ser libre, tenía que enfrentarse al agente del FBI que la habia encerrado. **_

_**Edward Cullen trataba de mantenerse frío, pero la ternura que se adivinaba en los ojos de Isabella le dijo que debía escucharla. Aquel hombre tenía la fuerza de espíritu necesaria para ayudarle a recuperar a su hija... una vez que lo convenciera de que alguien había salido impune del delito que ella había pagado.**_

_**Edward se odiaba a sí mismo por desearla de aquel modo; pero estaba dispuesto a remover cielo y tierra hasta paliar todo el daño que había recibido Isabella. Iba a utilizar todo lo que estuviera en su mano para demostrar su inocencia y recuperar a su hija... aunque a cambio él tuviera que entregarle el corazón…**_


End file.
